Shadow Of Batman
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: After the incident at Arkham City Jayden is having trouble coping with his life. After his encounter with Ra's Al Ghul he cannot rest until he finds him. Trying to master his power he sets off to change Gotham. Sequel to Shadows of Arkham City.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Great To Be Back**

**Authors Note: This is a sequel to my Shadows Of Arkham City story it will involve many of its original villains and some new villains. Also a couple crossovers if you don't like my story then don't leave a flame or a nasty review. With that said enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the Arkham games. Also I do not own Sarina Tonycakes does.**

* * *

A lone warrior stood at the top of a rooftop as he looked down at a group of armed thugs holding up an armored car. The security that was guarding it was tied up on the ground as the thugs holding it up were loading up some hi-tech computers.

"C'mon we gotta hurry up and get out of here," One thug panicked. "The Bat could be here any minute."

The dark figure on the roof held out his arms as he dived off the building.

"Oh don't be such a wimp." Another thug said. "We set up a bunch of decoy crimes to lure away him, his bird friends and his new Batgirl. He's got no one else."

Before he could continue the dark figure landed on him and knocked him out cold. The figure looked up at the now panicking thugs as his eyes glowed blood red.

"T-That's not the Bat!" One thug shrieked.

"Who the hell is he?" Another thug said.

The dark figure drew a black straight sword as the veins in his face started glowing red.

"Sorry boy's Bat's is still busy with those robberies you caused." Shadow said. "So you'll just have to settle for his Shadow."

The thugs aimed they're automatic weapons at him readied to kill him, but Shadow used his electromagnetic powers to rip the guns from they're hands. They all stared at him dumbfounded as Shadow let out a chuckle.

"What, I learned that from Static," He explained. "He has the power to shoot electricity, use it to make him fly and use magnetic powers to rip guns out of people hands." He let out a dark chuckle. "Pretty cool huh?"

They all picked up crowbars and pulled out knives and charged at Shadow. He did a few swings with his sword and had begun to fight.

One thug brought his crowbar down but Shadow blocked with his sword and sent his fist across his face. Another thug swiped a knife across his face but he backed his head away as the cold steel barley missed his face. He charged up his fist and landed a punch into his chest sending him through a wall. Three more thugs ran over as Shadow's veins glowed ice blue.

He pointed his hands at the ground and fired a stream of ice at the ground. The thugs slipped on it and fell right on their asses as he walked over to them and fired more ice at them. He froze them to the ground as they started shaking from the cold. Shadow was ready to help the security guards when a bullet hit him in the back. He fell to the ground as a nearby thug with a handgun slowly walked over to him.

"Wrong place wrong time." He said.

Before he could do anything else Shadow had spun around on his back and kicked the gun from his hand. He got to his feet and grabbed the man by his throat with his hand.

"B-But, how?" He gasped.

"Nomex survival suit," Shadow said. "Strong enough to stop a shotgun did you think a lousy nine mill would stop me. Now talk, who hired you to do this!"

"What I don't know!" He shrieked.

"Bullshit, you or these numbskulls aren't smart enough to keep Batman distracted. Now who hired you to start these riots, who hired you to steal these computers and why?" Shadow snarled as he held his sword up to his throat.

"Whoa, okay I'll talk," He said. "Now, I don't know these guys but I work for whoever pays me the most."

"A hired gun." Shadow stated.

"Yeah, anyways there were like twenty guys there and a few has been gangs. We were then greeted by multiple men in black suits. They divided the freelancers into separate groups and gave us a small envelope. I don't know about the other but ours gave us orders to come here and rob the Wayne-Tec computers. Everyone else got bank robberies and museum heist but our contactor said that they needed these computers. That's all I know I swear."

"Thank you." Shadow said in a calm tone.

He then reached his head back and smashed it into his face knocking him out cold. He alerted the cops and disappeared into the night.

* * *

(Bat cave)

Batman was typing into his computer trying to pile up all the evidence of tonight's events. He sent Robin and Batgirl to take care of the bank robbery and Nightwing to help retrieve some stolen weapons. As for him he went to the museum to stop them from stealing priceless artifacts. Only they didn't steal any artifacts just one in particular.

A glowing green meteor shard from last year.

He heard a couple Batcycle's arrive in his cave and knew it was Robin and Batgirl. They parked them in the corner of the cave and walked up to Batma.

"Hey B-man," Batgirl said as she took off her mask. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to find out who hired those groups of thugs and gangsters to pull off those decoy crimes." He said.

"Decoy crimes," Robin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The crimes that you your girlfriend and Nightwing stopped were decoys." A new voice said. "The museum and Wayne-Tec supply truck were the real targets."

Sarina and Tim looked up to see Jayden still wearing his Shadow outfit but not his mask walk down the stairs and into the cave.

"How did you get in here?" Tim snapped.

"Kid, I was walking in and out of this cave when Jason was still Robin and I was still Sparrow." Jayden sighed as he plopped down on a nearby chair. "They were after something more complex than money."

"My thoughts exactly," Batman said as he pulled out a green rock. "You know what this is?"

The three young heroes examined the rock as Jayden let out a small chuckle.

"My memory is still a little fuzzy from my glory days," He gloated. "But that looks like Kryptonite."

Tim and Sarina's eyes widened as Jayden took the rock.

"You mean that stuff that can kill Superman?" Tim asked.

"Yes," Batman said as he turned to Jayden. "Do you know what those computers those men were stealing tonight?"

Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Some scrapped Wayne-Tec mind control devices. They were pulled for…well you should know you scrapped them after all."

"What were they?" Sarina asked.

"They were meant to be a new found way of interrogating prisoners," Batman said. "If they could break they're mind they would be able to get any kind of information they wanted. Even I would be spilling secrets about my identity and yours as well."

"Just so you know I would kill you before you even got the chance." Jayden gloated.

"Thanks," Batman groaned as his students glared daggers at Jayden. "Anyways, the computers worked but then they dug a little too deep into the mind and then would turn the mind into a blank slate. Leaving the host a mindless doll and with no will of his own the ones using those computers would be allowed access to the host's mind and grant him control."

"So, who would want to steal kryptonite and mind control computers." Sarina asked.

"Probably the same person who knows how to use kryptonite." Jayden said.

"Lex Luthor." Tim growled.

"He's a suspect but until we can get some solid evidence we have no choice but to leave him be." Batman said.

"You know, his private jet flew in last week and no one has seen him since." Tim said.

"Because he's underground he's waiting for something, but the question is what?" Jayden said.

"So what do we do?" Sarina asked.

"We keep our eyes open both in day and at night." Batman said.

"Can do," Jayden said. "Well if you don't need anything else I'm going home."

"Alright, thanks for your help." Batman said as Jayden walked out of the cave.

* * *

(Penthouse)

Jayden walked into his penthouse and let out a tired sigh as he walked into his empty home. Things have been quite after that Arkham City incident. Four months after Arkham things started to change. Jason also known as Dusk got offered a position in some young justice league and Alexandra just left Jayden after her birthday.

He was now back on his own and living by himself, he was happy because he loved working alone but sad that he had lost his crew.

He threw his wardrobe into his secret closet and plopped down on his bed. He'd never admit it to Bruce or anyone but he was losing himself ever since Ally left him. He didn't even know what he did he just woke up one morning to see that she was gone. This was two weeks ago.

He looked all over for her he called her but no luck. He knew that she would probably be with Catwoman but he couldn't find her either.

He knew he should have proposed sooner that way she might have been happier. Would she have been happy if he had proposed would it have even mattered?

He ran a hand down his face and buried his face into Ally's pillow. Her pillow had that same autumn smell as her hair. He needed her back soon otherwise he would never be the same again.

With a loud grumble he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next night Shadow was patrolling the town jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to clear his mind. All the time he was running he knew someone was following him.

He jumped down into an alleyway and activated his cloaking device. A dark slim figure dropped down in the center of the alley and slowly crept down the alley. When it passed by him Shadow instantly wrapped his arm around its throat. The dark figure let out a high pitched squeal revealing to be a woman as he brought her into the light.

Sure enough he was right the woman who was following him was one of Ra's Al Ghuls assassins. He pinned her against the wall and held the barrel of his magnum to her face.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"My lady requested an audience with you." She grunted.

"I have nothing to say to her!" He yelled.

"Really," A sly voice said. "Not even for your own mother?"

Shadow looked down at the alley to see Talia Al Ghul walk up to him. Her sword at her waist as she was now face to face with her son.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"That's all you have to say?" She snapped. "I was shot and killed in front of you and you don't even care?"

"You used me as a tool, abandoned me and left me in the hands of a madman who you call your father!" He shouted as he started breathing heavily. "Not to mention you have the key to eternal life so I wasn't really worried."

Talia placed her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow as her grin grew wider.

"This bitterness wouldn't happen to do with your little girlfriend would it?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Jayden pointed his magnum at her and stared daggers at her through his glasses. Talia started to chuckle as she raised her hands.

"Relax my child I have nothing to do with her leaving you," She reassured. "She did that of her own free will."

"Then where is she?" He snapped.

"She's been living with Catwoman for the past few weeks." She said. "I don't know why she left you but she did it early in the morning. When she left you she was crying the whole way and when she finally found Selina she collapsed badly."

Shadow lowered his gun and immediately calmed down. He holstered his gun and stormed past Talia when she stopped him.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about by the way." Talia said.

"I don't care I have to see Breeze." He snapped as had begun to walk again.

"What about Lex Luthor and his recent raids." She questioned with a sly tone. "Don't you care about those?"

"If you know something, then tell me or stop wasting my time!" He growled.

"Hmm, I'm sorry I can't find the words," She said as she reached into her coat and pulled out a manila envelope. "But everything you need is in here."

Shadow walked over to her and reached a hand out to the envelope but Talia pulled it back. Shadow then tried to grab it but Talia tripped him and sent him to the ground. He looked up at her as she was now on the ledge of the roof.

"Sorry my child if you really want this you'll have to come get it." She said as she ran away.

Shadow charged up his power and jumped up onto the roof. When he landed on the ledge he sprinted after Talia. He chased her across three roof tops before she drew her and took a swipe at Shadow.

He countered with his own sword as they locked eyes.

"You're reflexes are good," She said. "But how's your-"

She was cut off by the click of Shadow's gun pointing under her chin.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this shit." He grumbled. "Now the envelope please."

"Fine, but next time it won't be so easy." She said as she sheathed her sword. "Here take the file but don't be reckless. Luthor may seem like a joke to you but he is very deadly. He is working on a project that cannot just kill Superman but Batman as well and then he'll want the world next."

"I won't let that happned." He said in a low voice.

Talia let out a chuckle as she circled around him.

"You are so much like your father." She then stood in front of him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't let me down."

With that Talia had disappeared into the night leaving Shadow with the file. Shadow shook his head as he looked down at the file. His eyes widen as he read the contents of the file.

"I have to tell Batman." He said as he pulled out a small sheet of metal from his pocket. "I have to remember to thank Static for this."

He charged up the sheet and it turned into a small saucer and climbed onto it. He flew off into the night not know that he was being watched by a dark figure.

Someone other than Talia.

**Well that's chapter one people. I hope it suits your needs and if not well no flames. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend's New Problems

**Chapter 2: Old Friends New Problem**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter. Also so people don't get confused when Shadow uses his electricity Adonis Power I based it off of Static Shock. The electromagnetism and flying disk are some of Static's powers. I hope I explained enough to you.**

**Tonycakes: Glad you like my story so much. I like your story as well I like your story too and Sarina is a great character thank you for letting me use her. Also Breeze leaving will have a special part in this story.**

**Daniel Wilks: Thank you as well and yeah I did make my characters power somewhat like whats his name from Bioshock but I mostly based his electric powers off of Static Shock it was my favorite cartoon when I was a kid. Also Dusk leaving will be explained. **

**DigitalEmperor001: Thank you for your review as for Dusk and Breeze that will all be explained. **

**Alright now that all that is settled I will get stated on my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Arkham games just my oc. Tonycakes owns Sarina's character.**

* * *

Shadow was flying over the rooftops flying as fast as he could. He needed to get the information to Batman as soon as possible. He wanted to see Ally but if he left these files out in the open any longer things would get really bad really fast.

He was halfway across town when he felt someone's gaze upon him. Before he could take a glance someone had swung down from a nearby rooftop and landed a drop kick into his chest.

Shadow went flying through the air and landed hard on a nearby rooftop as his saucer folded back into a sheet of metal. Shadow looked up to see three men in black combat armor wearing black masks. They each had a katana on their back as the man in the middle stepped forward.

"Son of Batman." He said. "We are assassins of the great Ra's Al Ghul. You have something that belongs to him. We are here to retrieve it."

Shadow raised and eyebrow beneath his sunglasses and grinned beneath his mask.

"I thought Ra's hired hot chicks to be his assassins?" Shadow said sarcastically. The main assassin scoffed.

"Those women are under the leadership of Talia Al Ghul," He said. "We take our orders directly from the great Ra's Al Ghul. Those women have no right to destroy his honorable reputation."

"Hmm, maybe you should tell that to Talia's face oh and then Catwoman, Batgirl, Breeze and Ivy while you're at it." Shadow said sarcastically.

"We are not here to discuss trivial matters." The assassin snapped. "Now, hand over master Al Ghul's files and we will spare your life."

Shadow looked down at the file and back at the assassins. He chuckled lightly as tucked the file into his coat.

"Sorry boys, but I'm the delivery boy," He then placed his right hand over his chest and started to speak dramatically. "Nor rain nor sleet or crazy assassins I will carry out my assignment."

"It's no use," The assassin on the right said. "He's been manipulated by his mother."

"Of course her and our master have always been at one another's throat." The other assassin said. "She already manipulated the Bat it's not surprising she manipulated his son as well."

"It matters not," The main assassin said. "Our mission is to retrieve our master's property and to deal with the thief by any means necessary."

With that the three assassins drew their blades and got into a ready stance. Jayden grinned as he drew his black straight sword and readied himself.

"Just so you know, I find Talia's assassins more threatening than you." He snickered as the three assassins attacked.

They each took a swing at him with their swords but Shadow swatted them away with ease. He landed a small cut across one guy's stomach and a kick to another guy's head. He got into a short scuffle with the last one before landing a punch across his face and a jump kick to his face.

The remaining couple assassins got up and attacked him. Shadow charged up his Adonis power and with one swipe of his sword he broke their blades like twigs. Shadow grinned under his mask as he threw his blade over his shoulder. His sword stuck in the ground as he readied his fist.

The two assassins rushed at Shadow and tried to land a hit on him. Shadow blocked their fist and landed a kick into one guy's stomach and caught the other assassins arm. With one well place hit he snapped his arm like a twig as he took out the other assassin.

Shadow stepped back and cracked his knuckles as he looked down at the fallen assassins. He chuckled as he began to leave when he turned to see eight more assassins.

He shook his head as he readied his fist when two batarangs struck two assassins in the head. Shadow looked confused as Batgirl landed next to him.

"Told you I have good aim." She gloated. Shadow rubbed his left temple and grumbled.

"Don't remind me." He growled.

"I wish I could have been there to see that!" Robin said as he dropped down next to me with his staff drawn.

"I would have made her Batgirl right then and there if I had seen that." Nightwing said as he twirled his electric batons.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Shadow shouted. "We've established that she has good aim. Can we just waste these guys now!"

They all grinned as they battled the assassins.

Batgirl did a few summersaults towards them and landed a kick across one guys face and then landed multiple punches to his face. Another assassin rushed over and tried to hit her with his sword but she whipped out two batarangs and deflected their attacks.

Robin attacked with his staff as Nightwing shocked them with his batons and Shadow used his fist to take them out. When the battle was finished Shadow used his freezing power to restrain them to the ground.

He turned to the Dark Knights companions and he gave them the thumbs up. Batgirl did the same as Shadow remembered how much she reminded him of Barbra. He was about to tell them about the file he had received but before he could do anything he received a drop kick to his back.

He went flying across the rooftop and landed on the ground in front of his partners in crime. They all looked up at the assailant an saw him to be a twenty five year old male with short white hair, a sleeveless black coat with matching gloves, black pants and boots. Like Shadow he wore sunglasses but they looked more like a combo between sunglasses and night vision goggles.

At his waist he had a Kodachi sword a small version of a katana that was used for swift attack rather than battles. He held his hands behind his back and grinned as we all readied ourselves.

"Hmm, impressive but not that impressive." He scoffed as he kicked one of the fallen assassins. "These weak fools couldn't make Batman sweat so it was expected to see his lost children here. But his son…I didn't think he would need their help."

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow growled as he drew his sword.

"Your salvation." He said with a dark tone.

"I don't care what you want but you won't be leaving this rooftop tonight." Robin said as he readied his staff. The man responded by laughing manically.

"You won't live to see the sun rise little robin." He snickered.

Robin charged at the assailant and brought his staff down on his head. The man drew his small sword and blocked his staff. He then knocked the staff out of his hand and landed a kick to the side of his head. Batgirl let out a cry as she rushed over at him.

She raised her fist and attacked blindly at him as he easily dodged her attacks. He let out an annoyed sigh as he thrust his head forward into her oncoming fist. The impact of his head ended up hurting her hand as she staggered back he then landed a hard punch to her face knocking her to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Nightwing asked.

"I am Ra's Al Ghuls top assassin," He said. "The harbinger of death and a child of war. My name is Cyrus and you will die by my sword."

Nightwing and Shadow leaped towards him with their weapons and attacked. Cyrus blocked their attacks with his sword as the two warriors attacked. Cyrus landed a thrust kick into Nightwings stomach as he and Shadow continued fighting.

They both locked blades as they stared at each other through their glasses. With one swift motion Cyrus spun around Shadow and swept him off his feet. He then kicked him in midair and sent him flying across the roof.

Shadow landed down on the ground hard as he slowly staggered to his feet. He looked over to see Cyrus holding the file. Panic sunk in as Shadow looked in his coat pocket to see that his file was gone. Before he could get the file Cyrus pulled out a small silver vial from his pocket and quickly unscrewed the top. He threw the file on the ground and dumped the contents on the file. It was a light blue liquid that instantly turned to flames and incinerated the file turning it into a black scorch mark on the roof.

Shadow was ready to attack him again when a dark figure swooped down and kicked Cyrus in the chest. He was sent rolling across the roof before regaining his footing. He looked up to see Batman with his fist ready as Shadow readied his sword.

"Hmm, a father coming to the aid of his son how sweet," he mused. "But my assignment his complete another time perhaps."

He then pulled out something from his coat and threw it on the ground. In a flash he and all the fallen assassins were gone leaving nothing but an origami crow.

They all sat in the Batcave licking their wounds as Shadow sulked in Batman's chair. He was still mad at how he had lost to such a punk like Cyrus and more mad on how he lost the files. Sarina walked over to him and tried to encourage them.

"Hey, we don't blame you for losing that file." She said. "That jerk snuck us good."

"Pfft," Jayden scoffed. "I don't care about that what's pissing me off is how he beat me. Noboby beats me." He snarled.

"Batman beats you," She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Jayden gave her a deadly glare as his eye started to twitch. "Okay, shutting up."

"Do you remember what was on that file?" Batman asked.

"Hell no, I don't have a photographic memory like some people." He scoffed as he turned towards Batman's super computer. "But I do have a photographic camera in my glasses which allows me to take great pictures of secret files." He gloated as he set his glasses down on a small pad.

He clicked a few buttons as the files which Cyrus destroyed appeared on the screen. On the computer files they were test results on a secret project Luthor was working on.

"I don't get it," Sarina said. "What is it are we looking at?"

"These look like the components for those mind control computers." Robin said. "Are they trying to make their own?"

"Jayden, when you stopped those thugs from stealing the computers were there any sighs of tampering?" Batman asked.

A light bulb went off in his head when he said that. He knew the computers were still there but he didn't examine them fully. He then looked at the file and saw small schematics for a computer chip it was the main component for the computer.

"That computer chip is a crucial piece of equipment," Jayden stated. "At the time he was my father my Leonard Warney created it so it would be accessible to any computer as long as it was the same model. The computer is garden variety but that chip is one of a kind."

"Crap, that's not all look." Sarina said.

They all looked over at the file to see another schematic a containment chamber. Question was who was it for and why?

"Huh, you know this reminds me of what Luthor did to keep Super Boy in stasis." Batman stated.

"You think he's trying to clone another Superman?" Tim asked.

"Possibly, I'm gonna go and check out those computers." Jayden said as he put his mask and glasses on. "Don't wait up."

"I trust when you are done with those you're gonna go and see her?" Bruce asked as Shadow stiffened. He turned and took off his glasses giving Bruce a hard glare.

"You think just because you're my father you know everything about me don't you?" Shadow grunted.

"Well, I did help raise you did come from me so I damn well better, son." Bruce grunted back as Shadow got on his bike.

"Well your wrong!" Shadow yelled as he revved his bike and stormed out of the cave.

Later that night, Shadow made his way to a Wayne-Tec cargo hold where the computers were being held. He broke into one of the containers and found the computers he had saved the other night. After unscrewing the panel his suspicions were correct.

The chips were all gone.

He let out a frustrated growl as he had a suspicion as to who stole it.

"Cyrus!" He growled as smashed his fist into the terminal on one of the computers. He shook the glass from his fist and stormed off into the night.

Catwoman was jumping from rooftop to rooftop just looking for something when she got the feeling she was being followed. Before she knew what had happened she was jumped from behind and pinned to the ground. The dark figure held her by the wrist and held them down as she got a good look at him.

"Hmm, I thought you already had a girl Shadow?" Catwoman teased.

"That's why I'm here," He snarled. He squeezed his hands tighter when in his right hand he felt something…soft. Catwoman raised an eyebrow as her grin grew wider. Shadow looked down and saw his right hand squeezing her left boob.

He quickly got up and tried to stutter out an apology as Catwoman got up and stretched her arms out. She ran her hands down her body and pushed her breast together seductively.

"My oh my oh my," She said. "What would poor Ally say if she saw you squeezing her idols boobs?"

"She would call me a filthy perv and chase me around Gotham with my sword." Shadow stated. "Speaking of Ally, where is she?"

"That reminds me what happened between you Ally and Dusk?" She asked.

"Like me and Batman Dusk hated living in my Shadow," He said he wasn't in the mood to play around he wanted to see Ally. He needed to see her. "So when I asked for Static's help for my new Adonis power he offered Dusk a position on Batman's team of sidekicks. He left and I haven't seen him since. As for Ally I took her out to a very classy Italian restaurant her favorite, for her birthday I bought her a golden necklace with a sapphire ruby tied at the end. We ate and danced we had a good time then we went back home where we again had a good time. I held her in my arms told her I loved her and she said the same and when I woke up the next morning she was gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said really meaning it.

"Yeah, well I heard from a little birdie that she was with you and that she was crying." Shadow said. Catwoman had a confused look on her face.

"Jayden, I haven't seen her since Arkham City." She said in a concerned tone.

Shadow was starting to lose it he didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen her since her birthday, she hadn't say goodbye, and he was hurt bad. His heart was doing twist and turns and he was having trouble breathing. Out of anger he gripped Catwoman's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Dammit Selina, I love her and I would give up everything just to be with her." He screamed. "If you are holding out on me I swear I will end you and Holly!"

"Jayden, calm down!" She yelled.

Just as he was about to lose it he heard the sound of someone chuckling. He and Catwoman looked over to see Cyrus clapping and laughing.

"My goodness, that was very Oscar worthy," He chuckled. "You know with a name like Shadow I thought you would be much darker and vicious but your nothing but a damn coward."

"The only person here who is a coward is you." Shadow growled. "You blindly follow the orders of a dead man and by the looks of it you kill people for sport."

"I am honest with myself Shadow, I am an assassin a killer but what are you?" He asked.

"I am a knight I protect people and unlike you I have the balls to face monsters head on and not sneak around them and stab them in the back." He said.

"Hmm, well I am not here to talk about morals and other trivial nonsense. I am here to give you a choice." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Our master Ra's Al Ghul wants to offer you a chance of redemption," He started. "He wants you to take your place by his side and rid the world of its evil. People like her," He said motioning to Catwoman. "Thieves like her and low life like that clown don't belong in this world. So now you have a chance to pledge your allegiance to Master Al Ghul. What say you?"

"I say give your master a message," Shadow said. "Tell him that I'm coming to finish what he started and that I will never be his tool of destruction."

Cyrus nodded his head and had a smug look on his face.

"Well, you made your choice," he then pulled out a small enveloped and threw it at Shadow's feet. "Do yourself a favor when you see what is in that envelope just remember. You're master gave you a chance you fucking dog!"

Shadow pulled out his magnum and fired at Cyrus before he could land a hit he was already gone.

"Who was that?" Catwoman asked.

Shadow didn't answer as he reached down and picked up the envelope. He opened it and dumped the contents into his hands. One was a small photo and the other…was a gold necklace with a sapphire gem attached at the end.

Panic set in as he turned the photo over as Catwoman looked over his shoulder. His heart stopped and his blood boiled at what he saw.

Ally bound and gagged Ra's Al Ghul holding his sword to her neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Theodosia

**Chapter 3: Theodosia **

**Authors Note: Thank you for your review Tonycakes and Agedzen-01 also to anyone who reads my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Arkham games and I do not own Sarina Tonycakes does.**

* * *

Jayden was pacing around in his wrecked penthouse for the last hour. When he received that photo of Ally and that snake Ra's holding his sword to his throat Jayden went mad. He ran off to his penthouse ready to start tracking him down until his anger finally sunk in. Without even thinking he started throwing his furniture around and smashing holes in his walls and destroying anything he could get his hands on.

When he had finally calmed down he started to pace around his destroyed home muttering threats. He then took a deep breath and went down to his headquarters. As quickly as he could he ran over to his computer and typed in his password.

He then started going over all the evidence from the criminals and the crimes but he was coming up with nothing. He left his penthouse and went to the ruins of wonder city but there was nothing there but rubble and dust.

"Where are you Ra's!" Shadow yelled.

As if someone answered his cry a loud crash was heard and an alarm went off. Shadow rushed out into the streets and heard police shooting at something and then that something threw a SWAT truck at them.

Charging up his Adonis power he used his super speed and ran after the assailant. He assumed it was either Bane or Killer Croc seeking revenge against Batman but he was completely wrong. He was expecting to see a giant wrestler or a human crocodile but instead he saw…a young girl.

She was no more than Sarina's age and she wore a black tank top with a Superman logo with black fingerless gloves and black jeans with a studded belt and combat boots. Her hair was short and red and her eyes burned bright green.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked.

"Beautiful isn't she?" A voice said.

Shadow looked over the young girls shoulder and saw a bald man wearing a black suit. He fixed his red tie as he stood next to the young girl.

"Her name is Theodosia or Theda for short. It's Russian for gift of God."

"Lex Luthor," Shadow snarled. "What brings you to Gotham, and what the hell is that thing another clone?"

"Yes, you could say that," He said. "Once upon a time I did some dealings with the KGB. I gave them some valuable assets and I received one of their top female assassins and scientist. I used the assassin as a surrogate mother and the scientist to transfer Superman's DNA to the womb. After nine months the baby was born and after that I have spent the last eighteen years training her to fight and use her powers. Also, with the aid of your former mentor I was able to wear her mind down and control her. Now she is nothing but a mindless tool." He smirked as he placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Then it hit him. "Wait your working with Ra's aren't you?"

"Of course it was thanks to him that I was able to make sure Theodosia didn't betray me like Superboy did." He said as he folded his hands behind his back.

"So you're the bastard who had those computer chips and stasis pod stolen." Shadow snarled.

"Your right I did have them stolen, but they were not for her they were for…someone else." He snickered.

"Who…Breeze?" He snarled.

"Maybe, all I know is we have her and we can manipulate her into doing whatever we want." He smirked.

Shadow glared at the evil genius as he used his super speed to sprint towards him. Before he could lay a finger at him the Theda grabbed his wrist swung him around and threw him into a building. Shadow landed hard into the wall leaving a small crater and fell to the ground. He looked up to see Lex smirking at him.

"Impressive speed," He complemented. "I almost mistook you for the Flash."

"If you think that was good wait till you see this!" Shadow shouted.

He ran over to a car and slid underneath it. He placed his hands underneath it and lifted it up over his head and threw it at her. She flew up in the air and grabbed it by the back bumper in midair and swung it down onto Shadow. He barely had time to leap out of the way as she smashed the car down upon him completely destroying it.

"Super strength too? Very impressive." Lex complimented as he looked over at Theda. "Theodosia you can go play with him but," He said raising a finger. "We need him alive so do not kill him."

"Sir!" She saluted as she turned her attention back to Shadow. Shadow got up readied his fist.

"Kid you really don't want to mess with me." He warned. "So turn around and fly away before."

He was cut off when she took a deep breath and blew a strong gust of freezing wind at him. He held his hands over his face shielding it from the sharp freezing wind as he was blown back. He crashed through a window and was sent into a department store knocking over multiple shelves and items.

Theda slowly walked into the wreaked store as Shadow quickly got to his feet. He could tell just by the way she was walking that she was toying with him. He let out a growl as he drew his sword Luthor shortly walked in after her and chuckled.

"A sword?" he asked in disbelief. "You couldn't stop her with a tank and you want to try a sword, I thought the son of Batman would have learned a few things from his own father?"

"He did." Shadow growled.

He charged at Theda and brought his sword down on her. She grabbed the blade and grinned at Shadow's stupidity but that changed when he swiped the blade out of her hand. Both Theda and Lex were shocked to see a long cut across the palm of her hand. They both looked at Shadow with eyes as wide as dinner plates as he held his bloodied sword up.

"When I had this sword made I was sure to take extra precautions," He said as he cleaned his sword. "You see this faint green shimmer on the side of my blade? Kryptonite essence I mixed them into the smelt when I had it made."

"So your dear father did teach you a few things." Lex mused.

"You better believe it que ball." He chuckled.

"Theodosia!" He shouted.

In an instant she flew towards Shadow ready to rip him to shreds. Shadow remained still as he reached into his coat pocket. When she got close enough Shadow held out a large green glowing rock between him and her.

She let out a groan as she fell to the ground twitching. He pressed the rock closer to her as he raised his fist charged up his Adonis power and smashed his fist into her face knocking her out cold. He looked up at Lex to see him with the look of panic written on his face.

"Hm, it took you eighteen years to create her and train her and it took me five minutes to kick her ass." He teased. "Well, another hundred billion dollars down the drain huh Lex?"

Lex said nothing as he pulled out a gun and fired it at Shadow. He quickly got out of the way and used his electric power to stun Lex. Shadow slowly walked up to him and pressed the tip of his sword to his throat.

"It's over now tell me where Ally is you son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"Over?" Lex chuckled. "I haven't even started!"

Before Shadow could comprehend what he was talking about he felt a hard kick to the side of his head sending him out of the store. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry as he tried to see who the oncoming figure was. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Black pants and boots a brown jacket and a red helmet.

"Hood!" He shouted as he readied his sword.

Red Hood chuckled as he drew a katana.

"Hello again Shadow," He said. "It's been a while hasn't it. Arkham City, an abandon building and you smashing a crowbar in my face."

"You brought that upon yourself I told you to leave Batgirl alone!" Shadow shouted. "What the hell are you doing working for Lex he's working for Ra's. You know the guy who hired me to kill you?"

"Yes, and now he's hired me to kill you." He snarled.

"Dammit why are you doing this?" Shadow snapped.

"Oh Shadow, I can do whatever I'm paid to do." He chuckled.

He then dashed towards Shadow bringing his sword down on him. Shadow blocked with his sword as the two locked blades. They stared through each other's lenses and into each other's eyes for a moment before Shadow delivered a kick to Hood's stomach.

He went back a few feet before he began attacking Shadow again. They clashed blades for a few minutes before Hood landed a punch across Shadow's face. Shadow staggered back as Hood landed a cut across Shadow left arm.

He staggered back as he looked at his torn sleeve. He let out a grumble as he hated how he ruined another coat but admired Fox's work on his nomex survival suit. He then looked over at Hood to see him running towards him. Shadow threw a few throwing knives at him but Hood deflected them with his sword. When he swatted away the knives he didn't notice Shadow's hands turn to ice. He pointed his hands at Hood and fired two beams of ice at him. Red Hood was coated in ice as was frozen in place.

When Shadow was sure Hood couldn't cause any more damage he stopped his ice beams. He then breathed a let out a sigh of relief as he went back to Lex. Before he could even think about what he was gonna do to Lex the ground started to rumble.

"Oh great what else Lex?" Shadow shouted.

His question was answered when a large scaly hand ripped through the ground. The ground was torn apart as a giant human crocodile climbed up through the ground and towered over Shadow.

"Killer Croc." Shadow grumbled as Crocs yellow eyes looked down at him filled with anger and hunger.

"Shadow!" He snarled as drool dripped down from his razor sharp teeth.

"Aw, you remember me." He swooned. "I'm so flattered."

"You and Batman humiliated me on Arkham I will eat your flesh and,"

"Snack on my bones yes we've been over this Croc." Shadow said unimpressed.

"He's not the only one who still holds a grudge against you." Lex shouted.

He then heard something big stomp out from the shadows and approach Shadow. He let out another sigh of frustration as a giant luchadore walked up to him.

"Holla senior Shadow." Bane said.

"Holla Bane." Shadow sighed.

"You remember what you did to me back at Arkham City?" He asked. "You remember how you stole my power and humiliated me!"

"Of course, the funny part is when you begged." He snickered.

Bane's veins glowed green as he raised his massive fist and brought it down on him. Shadow jumped out of the way as Bane's fist crushed the ground beneath it. He lifted his hand up leaving a crater in the ground as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"TITAN?" He said in disbelief. "I thought I destroyed it all?"

"Like Ra's Al Ghul I too have unlimited resources Mr. Shadow." Lex said as he stood between Bane and Croc. "I had a tank of TITAN stolen from Arkham two years ago and manufactured it in secret. I promised Mr. Bane an unlimited supply of TITAN if he assists me in my time in Gotham."

"What the hell are you talking about what's here that you're after?" Shadow asked.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He asked. "Shadow, look around what's here? I tell you what, nothing is here."

Shadow was confused as looked around and he noticed that he was right. Aside from a department store and a few shops and apartment buildings there was nothing for Lex to make a fuss over.

"Then what are you here for?" Shadow asked.

He then felt a burning in his right arm as he fell back onto the ground. He looked at his arm to see a burn mark through his coat sleeve and his nomex suit. He clenched his arm and looked over to see Theodosia melting Red Hood. Shadow staggered to his feet when he felt a blade pressed against his throat.

"It's time to stop now Shadow." Cyrus's voice hissed.

Shadow started to panic not that he would show it but he was screwed. He activated his beacon on his belt the second he saw Theodosia but no one was here. Batman gave that to him for this exact emergency and he wasn't even here.

"Cyrus, give him the syringe." Luthor ordered.

He nodded as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and held it to Shadow's neck. Before he could inject whatever was in the syringe Cyrus was sent flying back as the syringe fell to the ground. He looked over to see who had saved him when Theodosia was sent flying into a building.

Hood, Croc, and Bane they all fell as Shadow was pulled away to safety. He looked up and couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Dusk?" He said as he saw his young friend in his new outfit. A Black sleeveless vest and pants along with his black mask and orange tinted sunglasses.

"What's up man haven't seen you in a while?" Dusk chuckled as he looked over at the fallen villains. "I see you have been playing with some old and new friends."

"I can say the same thing about you." He shot back as he saw Batgirl, Robin and the other superman clone. "Yeah, I got a call from B-man and he said you needed help so I gathered some of my friends from headquarters and came here."

"Who is this guy?" Shadow asked.

"Superboy, he was a clone just like Luthor's new plaything," Dusk explained as the two just nodded at each other. "Where's Breeze?"

Shadow clenched his fist as he looked back over at Luthor.

"He has her she's been missing for weeks." He snarled.

"Dammit, why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Dusk snapped.

"I didn't think we meant to you since you just up and left us!" Shadow shot back as Dusk start to grumble.

"I didn't abandon you when static was teaching you those electromagnetic powers he offered me a position and I took it. It's not my fault you still can't get over you're stupid feud with Batman!"

"We were the Shadow warriors we weren't supposed to rely on anyone but ourselves!"

"You were still suffering from Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit. Don't forget you were secretly training us to become killers."

"Guys," Batgirl shouted as the two looked over at her. "Did you forget that we still have a situation on our hands?"

"Oh yeah," Shadow said as he looked at Dusk. "We'll settle this later." He snarled as the two glared at each other.

Shadow and his crew lined up and readied for battle as Lex and his crew did the same.

"Alright," Dusk said. "Let's get them!"

The villains and hero's engaged in battle thinking about what must be done. Shadow only had one thing on his mind.

"_Hang on Ally," _Shadow thought._ "I'll be there to save you soon."_


	4. Chapter 4: Stray Dog

**Chapter 4: Stray Dog**

**Authors Note: Thank you for your review Tonycakes I thought the billion dollar joke was funny too when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters just my oc's and Sarina belongs to Tonycakes.**

* * *

All his life Shadow ever did was fight. He fought to protect himself, he fought to protect the innocent, and he fought to protect what was right. He gave up whatever remains of a normal life he thought he had, he gave up his soul and his body and mind. Bruce knew it and Shadow didn't listen but once you swear your life to this duty there is no going back.

Bruce didn't try to find love because he knew that he couldn't risk having anyone get hurt because of him. He didn't want a wife and child because he knew someone would eventually find out that he is Batman and that they would be used as weapons against him.

Shadow tried to follow his lead when he became the dark shadow of the night but that all changed when he met Breeze or at the time Ally. He gave her money to finish school he wanted her to get a good job and live her life but she would never leave Shadow alone. He just wanted what was best for her but she was just too stubborn to leave him.

She loved him she was the only person who gave a damn about him. If it wasn't for her he would have been lost to his dark side a long time ago. She was his savior and he knew it, he was the only one she wanted and no one else. From that point Shadow trained her to fight so that if anything should happen she would always be able to defend herself.

But now, now she was captured by the worst kind of evil this world has ever known and Shadow was now fighting half of Gotham's criminals to save her.

Bane charged at Robin with all his strength as Robin ran at him at the same speed. Robin pulled out a few batarangs from his belt and threw them right at Bane's head. They hit him in the eyes as he stumbled forward. Robin ran up the giants arm and stomped on his head. He used the momentum to launch himself over his shoulder and kicked one of the tubes loose from his tank. Green glowing liquid sprayed all over the place as Bane let out an angry roar.

Robin pulled his staff out and readied for another attack when Bane picked up a car and threw it at the boy wonder. Robin ran towards it and slid underneath it on his knees the car just missed his face as he got to his feet. He didn't see Bane running and was then struck by his massive fist sending him flying through the air. He hit a nearby building and fell to the ground trying his best not to show weakness. Batman's number one rule is to never show weakness or your enemy will come at you with everything they have.

"You have speed little bird," Bane taunted as he slowly walked over to him. "But even you're not fast enough to avoid my incredible strength forever." Robin just chuckled at his comment as he got to his feet.

"Well, you are strong I'll give you that," He snickered. "But when it comes to brains well…let's just say you took a few to many blows to the head from our batarangs."

Bane let out another roar as he charged at Robin. He raised his fist and brought it down on him but Robin rolled out of the way and smacked his staff across Bane's face. Bane spat on the ground as he turned his head and gave Robin a deadly glare. He spun around like a helicopter and swung his fist at Robin, but he jumped up in the air and brought his staff down on his fore head.

Robin jumped back as he pulled out a few smoke pellets and threw them at the base of Bane's feet. Smoked filled Bane's lungs and his eyes burned as he let out loud coughs. He heard something cutting through the wind as he cracked an eye open to see six red batarangs flying towards him. They whipped pass him and sliced up his remaining tubes spilling more TITAN. Bane felt his body become weak as Robin ran towards him and placed a round red object with a capital 'R' on the center of his chest.

Four metal pinchers popped out and clenched Bane's chest and sent an electric charge through his body. Bane let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees. Robin charged at Bane with his staff held high and with all his strength brought it down on Bane's head. Bane let out a groan as he slumped down on the ground unconscious. Robin tried to retract his staff only to see that the top part was bent.

"Great now I got to spend all day tomorrow fixing this." He grumbled as walked over to assist his friends.

Batgirl had no idea how the hell she got into this position. One minute she was running with Robin then before she could comprehend what had happened Killer Croc was chasing her around clawing and biting at her. She was a fast runner and more agile than Croc thanks to her small size but that wasn't enough to take down Croc.

As she was being sliced at for what she could imagine was the hundredth time she noticed she was running towards a wall. Using all her momentum she ran up the wall and jumped off doing a back flip over Croc who crashed into the wall. She landed perfectly on her feet and smirked at the giant human crocodile who was stumbling back.

When he regained what wits he had he glared violently at Batgirl with his yellow eyes and let out a growl. Batgirls smirk was now replaced with a frown.

"Oh crap!" She shrieked as she turned to run again.

Croc chased after her twice as fast and even angrier then he was before. Batgirl could feel Croc foul breath mere inches from her neck as she turned around and pulled out a freeze bomb from her belt. She threw it into Crocs mouth and it went off freezing his mouth shut. Croc swung his arms around wildly as he tried to pry his mouth open while Batgirl snuck away.

She wandered over to a nearby construction site as she tried to figure out how to take down Croc. She was torn from her thoughts as she heard a loud roar that was filled with anger and pain. As quickly as she could she hid in the shadows as Croc stomped into the site.

He looked around taking strong whiffs trying to get a lock on her scent. He lurked around the half built structures looking for her as he ran his claws along the walls trying to scare her out. He was craving for blood as a trail of drool followed his every step.

As his patience ran thin he heard a whistle from across the site. He whipped his head around and snarled as he saw a Batgirl with a smirk across her face.

"I will peel the flesh from your bones very slowly," He snarled as he stomped forward. "I will bask in the sound of your screams as I lick the blood off your face and then break your bones and swallow you whole!"

Batgirl tried to keep her brave composure as she suppressed the shiver that ran through her body.

"Y-Yeah, well you have to catch me first Croc old boy!" She shouted as brave as she could.

Croc roared so loud that the ground beneath Batgirl shook. He ran towards her as the ground shook beneath him with every step.

"_God, please let this work."_ She thought as she held something behind her back.

As Croc got close enough she made her move. She pointed her batclaw in the air and fired it at a nearby ledge. She flew up in the air and threw another ice bomb down in front of Crocs feet. Croc slipped on the ice and crashed into a pile of cinderblocks as Batgirl past a pile of wreckage that was hanging up above on a crane. She pulled out a batarang and threw it at the wire holding the garbage cutting it and dropping it down on Croc.

When she landed on the ledge she looked down to see the mutant crocodile buried underneath rubble and scrap metal. She took a deep breath and tried her best to shake off the fear.

"Never, ever, ever again!" She yelled as she slumped down on the ground.

Theodosia and Superboy were flying through the air and crashing into buildings trying to over one another. Theda landed a punch across his face and then moved around his back, she placed her feet on his back and kicked him down to the ground.

Superboy crashed into the ground leaving a small crater as Theodosia landed on the ledge. Superboy looked up and growled as the mindless clone stared at him with a blank expression.

"So, you would just let Luthor use you?" Superboy scoffed. "I used to be like you, until I escaped him and found a different path. You though you don't have a thought in your head do you?"

Theodosia just stood there with a blank expression on her face as Superboy shook his head in frustration.

"Then I guess there is no reasoning then is there." He said as he held up his fist.

The two clones flew at each other landing heavy blow after heavy blow. Superboy tried to land a punch to Theodosia's face but she grabbed him by his wrist and gave it a nasty twist. Superboy let out a grunt as he was then thrown into a wall. He crashed through it as Theodosia flew in after him she then picked him up when she suddenly felt weak.

She looked over to see Robin holding Shadow's kryptonite shard. She dropped Superboy as the two of them twitched on the ground. Robin then held up a fist and landed it into her face knocking her out cold. He quickly put the rock away and helped his partner get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that Kryptonite crap really hurts." Superboy groaned.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Robin said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he walked over to Theodosia. "She's just like me."

"Yeah, she sure is." He said as Superboy restrained her.

Across the district Jason Todd also known as Red Hood was fighting Dusk also known as Jason Warney. The two brothers of Shadow were engaging in battle as Hood swung at Dusk while he deflected with his tonfas.

Dusk held his tonfas in an X formation as Hood brought his sword down the middle. The two locked weapons as they stared at each other with anger and hate.

"Looks like you learned a few things since we last met," Hood snickered. "I remember back at Arkham City you couldn't even last three minutes against me with Robins help." Dusk growled as he struggled against Hood.

"Yeah, Shadow taught me some moves," He shot back. "Plus, I realized I've grown too dependent on Shadow so I left to get stronger on my own."

"Oh, so you did join those jr heroes, great job ditching the only person who gave a damn about you." Hood said.

"Shut up!" Dusk yelled.

He charged up his own Adonis power and enhanced his strength overpowering Hood. He pushed Hood back as he swung his tonfas blindly at him. Hood blocked some of the hits but took a hit to the knee and across his helmet.

Hood let out a dark chuckle as he drew his glock and fired it at Dusk. Dusk ducked behind some cover and threw one of his tonfas at his hand. Hood dropped the gun and let out a grunt as Dusk charged at Hood letting out a loud roar.

The two parried with their weapons when Hood landed a cut across Dusk's arm. Dusk growled as he charged up his power and fired an energy wave at Hood. He was sent flying back into a wall and landed on his stomach. Dusk rushed over at Hood with as fast as he could when Hood threw something on the ground. Smoke clouded Dusk vision and he started to let out coughs. When the smoke cleared Dusk's eyes widened when he saw that Hood had disappeared.

"Where are you, you coward!" Dusk shouted.

Finally, with all the heroes and villains fights coming to a close there were only two warriors left.

Cyrus and Jayden.

The two had their respected blades drawn as the two stared into each other's eyes not out of anger or hate but to understand each other. Cyrus smirked as he started to pace back and forth.

"You know, when I had heard from our master that you were the son of Batman I had no idea what to think," He said as he looked down at his sword. "To think that our master's daughter and the dark knight had a child together one half assassin and the other a knight."

"Why do you keep calling him our master?" Shadow asked. "And why the hell do you want me alive?" Cyrus let out a laugh as stood his ground and held his sword down.

"Deny it all you want but Ra's Al Ghul is your master and you are nothing but his dog," He said as started walking towards him. "He fed you, he trained you and he owns you and you have the nerve to turn tail and abandon all his kindness. Unacceptable, stray dogs don't runaway they get put down." Shadow laughed at that dog comment.

"So what, he sent you here to bring me back to him so he could put me down himself?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Something like that." Cyrus said as Shadow raised an eyebrow. "But I think we've talked enough."

"My thoughts exactly!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow made a dash towards Cyrus and brought his sword down on him. Cyrus blocked his sword with his own and landed a punch to Shadow's nose. Shadow stumbled back a bit as Cyrus started running towards Shadow. He was as fast as a wasp as he flew in and attacked ferociously with his short sword. Shadow could barely see his attacks as he swatted away his sword with his own blade.

They locked blades for a few seconds when Shadow held his head back and crashed it into Cyrus's face. Cyrus let out a snarl but he didn't have time to worry about his wound when Shadow landed a hard kick to his stomach. Cyrus went back a few feet as Shadow came down on him with his sword again landing a cut across his chest.

Cyrus let out a hiss of pain while pressing his hands to his bleeding chest to try and put pressure on it. His eyes burned holes into Shadow as he let out a roar of anger and pain. He pulled out some throwing knives and threw them at Shadow.

Shadow deflected them one after another with his sword but when he deflected the last knife he failed to block Cyrus's cut to his chest. Shadow fell back in shock and pain as Cyrus towered over him pointing his sword down at him. Shadow looked up and growled at the assassin as he brought his foot up and kicked Cyrus's hand.

Cyrus had spun around as Shadow jumped back to his feet. He swung his sword across Cyrus but he blocked at the last second and kicked Shadow in his chest. Cyrus did a few twirls with his sword as he approached Shadow. Shadow took a few swings at Cyrus as the two parried for a little bit, Shadow eventually got the upper hand and landed a kick to his chest and a punch to the center of his face. Cyrus went down on the ground as Shadow stomped over to him.

Shadow cracked his neck as he readied for the killing blow.

He raised his sword and brought it down upon Cyrus but in an instant he raised his blade and blocked Shadow's attack. With a swipe of his sword Shadow's blade went flying out of his hands as Cyrus started to attack him.

Shadow dodged his attacks and landed a few punches to Cyrus's face and chest but Cyrus landed a cut across his cheek and kicked him to the ground.

"Did you really think you could be a match of The Great Ra's Al Ghuls teachings?" Cyrus asked in smug disbelief.

"No," Shadow said as his fist started cackling. He then fired two bolts of red electricity at him as he fell limp to the ground. "That's why I'm cheating."

He then fired another bolt causing Cyrus to scream in pain.

"I'm done fucking around tell me where Breeze is or I fry your punk ass!" He shouted.

Cyrus let out a small chuckle as he pointed behind Shadow. Shadow pressed his boot to his chest pinning him to the ground as he looked behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Lex Luthor standing next to a helicopter holding a handgun to Ally's head.

He was hurt to see a gun to her head but was relieved to see that she was alright. Though alright might have been used a little loosely. Physically she looked fine but the stress from the situation took its toll on her. Her skin was very pale her eyes were red she just looked so dead and exhausted.

"Breeze!" Shadow yelled.

He was so distracted by her presence that he failed to see Cyrus make his move. He grabbed him by his ankle and flipped him on the ground. When Shadow was down he quickly made his way to the helicopter.

Dusk and Batgirl tried to stop him as Batgirl took a swung at him only to get a knee to her stomach and an elbow to the back of her head. She went down instantly as Dusk moved in and took a few swings at him with his tonfa's but they were deflected by Cyrus's sword. Cyrus pushed Dusk back and landed a kick to his face sending the young hero back onto the ground. Cyrus scaled the building and made his way to the helicopter.

Robin and Superboy were about to lend a hand when Red Hood jumped out from nowhere and easily defeated Robin. Superboy was ready to rip him to shreds when Hood pulled the clump of Kryptonite from the Boy Wonders belt and held it towards Superboy. He let out a painful grunt as he started to fall back but not before Hood landed the butt of his gun to the center of his head knocking him out and freeing Theodosia.

Ally was forcibly dragged to the helicopter as she frantically looked back down at Shadow. He looked up to see tears filling her eyes as she tried to say his name.

"Ally, hang on!" He yelled.

He ran towards the building as fast as he could but was stopped by his former brother. Hood was about to say something smart when he was surprised to see that Shadow was still running. Shadow brought his sword down upon Hood as the force of his strike sent vibrations through his body. He deflected as best as he could before Shadow had him pressed against the wall.

With one powerful strike thanks to his anger and Adonis strength he chopped through Hood's sword. Shadow stabbed his sword into the ground and charged up his super strength and proceeded to land multiple punches to Hoods chest.

Shadow's rage had consumed him as he landed punch after punch after punch. He was angry, angry that he failed to protect Ally, angry that those pigs had their hands on her angry that Cyrus had called him a dog and angry that these scumbags were in his way.

He didn't care who was in his way he would beat, stab, shoot or even kill anyone who got in his way. Even his own brother.

He landed one last punch to Hood's chest and grabbed the Kryptonite from his jacket before grabbing him by the head and throwing him to the ground.

He secretly had hoped that he killed Hood that time.

He looked up to see that the helicopter was already so high. He quickly pulled out his disk and pumped some electricity into it turning it into his flying saucer. He flew after them faster than Superman as his body glowed blood red even through his suit.

He was mere inches from the helicopter until Lex's clone got in his way. His feet disconnected with the saucer as Theda wrapped her arms around his waist. Shadow was snarling and growling so bad that foam was practically oozing through his mask.

"Get off me you fucking failure!" He shouted.

Theda a mindless clone who supposedly never took anything to heart looked slightly hurt before her eyes hardened and her grip tightened around Shadow waist. Shadow let out a gasp as he felt his spine being crushed.

With what little strength his body could muster together he reached into his belt and pulled out the kryptonite rock. He yanked his arm through Theda's strong grip and shoved the green rock into her mouth. Her eyes widened as her grip loosened, Shadow pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her head blinding her for good measure.

He saw that the helicopter was about a mile and a half away. His power was depleting due to the anger and stress and overuse that he knew he had to make this one count. He broke free of Theda and placed his boot on her face, using her as leverage he jumped off her and towards the opening of the helicopter. He flew towards it and saw Ally break free from Lex's grip reaching a hand out towards him.

He reached his hand out to her as well as he was only a few inches from her.

A loud shot pierced through the night as Ally held a look of horror on her face. Shadow felt pain in the center of his chest as he looked down to see a bullet hole through his suit. Blood oozed out as he looked over to see Cyrus holding a Dessert Eagle in his right hand and a sick smirk on his face.

"Jadyen, no!" Ally screamed.

He tried to grab her but only ended up grabbing a silver bracelet around her wrist. Shadow fell from the sky as he pulled out his .44 magnum. With his last ounce of strength he fired a single round. Before his vision went black he saw a small spark hit the bottom of the helicopter.

Ally's screams echoed through his head as he succumbed to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mansion

Chapter 5: The Mansion

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews Tonycakes and AgedZen-01 you keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any blah blah blah you all know the rest.

* * *

The night was calm as snow fell from the sky blanketing Gotham. Christmas was only a couple weeks and Shadow was still trying to think if he should get Alexandra and Jason something. He loved them like family but he didn't know if he should actually love them. He had made his choice to give his life to justice and he couldn't risk their lives. Jason was everything like a little brother to Jayden he even said he wanted to help him with his work but he wanted him to go to school and become something better. Then there was Alexandra.

He wasn't gonna lie to himself he really had a thing for her she was beautiful, smart, kind, caring and at the risk of sounding perverted she had a cute butt and boobs. He mentally smacked himself in the head as he thought of such sordid things, but he loved her for who she was on the inside not just the outside…even though her outside is pretty good looking.

"Dammit, I gotta stop thinking like that it's not right." He snapped to himself.

"You should also stop talking to yourself dumbass!" A high brash voice said.

Shadow whipped his head around to see a skinny figure wearing a matching set of blue clothing. Her tight leather pants showed off her slim legs and her small leather jacket showed off her firm breast as they bounced with each step. Shadow almost mistook her for Catwoman when he noticed she was wearing a light blue hood instead of a cat helmet. Her hips wiggled with each step as she approached Shadow.

"Who are you?" He grunted.

"Oh, you should be nicer to pretty young girls," She said as she held her hands behind her back a rocked back and forth. "It is Christmas after all you should be happy and merry!"

"Ugh, you are too bubbly for my taste." He grumbled as she let out a false gasp.

"Well, at least I'm not a miserable gothic punk!" She snapped as she raised her hand with a snowball in it.

"You better not," he was cut off when the cold ball of ice smacked into his face. The mystery girl let out a giggle as she sprinted away. "Hey, come here you little brat!"

Shadow started to run after her free running over the rooftops as the girl took the lead. He eventually cornered her on the last rooftop at the end of the block as he raised a snowball. The girl turned around and lowered her hood revealing her face.

Shadow's eyes widened when he saw Alexandra with a playful smirk on her face.

"Alexandra!" He gasped as she ran over and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ripped his mask off as she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with a deep hunger of lust as Shadow fell to the ground being careful to not hurt her.

They kissed like this for a few more minutes before they finally broke off and just started into each other's eyes, after Ally had taken his glasses off. Her blue eyes stared into his blue and green eyes as she adjusted her legs so she was sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "And what is with that outfit?"

"What you don't like it?" She giggled. "I based it off of what Catwoman wears. Do I look good?" She asked as she pressed her chest out. Shadow's face went red as he adjusted the collar on his shirt.

"You, uh, you look good," He stuttered. "Very cute and tight."

"What?"

"Nothing," He snapped. "Anyways why are you here?"

At that she started to get serious as she looked him in his eyes.

"I'm here because I can't let you do this." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about I made my choice I'm gonna take out every evil scumbag in this town starting with Joker."

"No, I can't let you do that," She snapped. "You're not a killer I've seen you, you saved me and Jason, you helped saved those hostages at that bank and you're a hero."

At that Jayden pouted he knew that was a lie, heroes don't use swords, they do leave traces of blood all over the place and they don't make little girls cry.

"I'm not a hero Alexander," He said in a sad tone. "I never was and I never will be. I'm a killer a blood thirsty freak." They remained silent for a minute before Alexander finally spoke.

"You're my hero." She whispered.

Jayden let out a sigh as he rested his chin on her head while she rested her head on his chest. They sat there in the snow with the heat of their bodies keeping them warm. Ally listened to the quite beat of his heart as she felt like she was drifting off to sleep.

"Ally." She whispered.

"What was that?" Jayden asked.

"Call me Ally, you're my boyfriend you don't need to be formal anymore." She said.

Jayden's heart stopped at that boyfriend comment. She felt it too as she looked up at him with a playful smirk on his face.

"No," Jayden said bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked a little hurt.

"Ally, you just finished school you should be going to college getting a degree and great job finding a nice guy and settle down." He explained. "I like you but I can't give up my cause if you're gonna be waiting for me to come home. "

"That's why I'm coming with you." She said.

"No, not a chance the monsters of this town will use you to get to me at every turn."

"I don't care," She shouted as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. "I don't like you I love you. I loved you since the day we met and I've never stopped loving you. I'm the smartest person in Gotham I can get a degree quicker than getting my driver's license. Also, as for that settling down idea I do want to settle down but with you. You're the only man for me no one else."

Jayden was silent after all that. He was still sitting on the ground as he looked up at his warrior goddess. He wanted so badly for her to stay with him, to wake up with her snuggled up against her. He slowly got up and walked up behind her.

"Ally, I, I love you too," He admitted. "You are the only thing keeping me from losing myself to my other half, hell you are my other half. My good half, but you need to understand once you enter this life you can't leave it unless you're either too old to fight or dead."

She still didn't look at him as he slowly crept up behind her. He couldn't take his eyes off her outfit when something came across his mind.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Your name, the name of your other half," He explained. "Mine's Shadow because I see myself as the shadow of death. What about you?"

She looked down at her boots for a minute before her face broke out in a smile and looked up at Jayden.

"Breeze," Jayden raised an eyebrow as her smirk grew wider. "Because, I move swift and quiet like a breeze at night and a light breeze always calms down even the most angry of hearts. Like yours."

Jayden chuckled as walked up to his new accomplice now known as Breeze.

"Alright Breeze, that's a nice name." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stared at each other as Jayden was trying to figure out if now was the perfect time for a first kiss was.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Jayden closed his eyes and leaned forward waiting to feel her warm soft lips, but he didn't feel anything when he knew he was close enough. Curious, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see his arms were empty and Ally was just gone.

"Ally?" He exclaimed.

There was no answered.

* * *

"ALLY!" He shouted as he shot up out of a medical bed.

He started freaking out as multiple hands pushed him down on the bed. He looked around to see that he was in the Batcave with Batgirl and Dusk holding him down.

"Jayden, calm down," Dusk said. "You're fine you're in the Batcave."

"Where's Ally?" He asked.

"Ally's…been taken." Batgirl said in a sad tone.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

"Don't worry," A new voice said. Everyone looked over to see a man in a blue suit and red cape walk in. "We are doing everything in our power to find her."

"Holy crap," Jayden said sarcastically. "Superman, I never thought we would ever meet." But he wasn't the only one there. "And Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Martian Man Hunter, Hawk girl, what the hell is going on is the whole damn league here?"

"No," Batman said walking towards me. "The rest of the league are in the Watch Tower."

"Where the hell is Luthor?" Jayden snapped.

"If I knew I would be there." He said. "I called in the Justice League because if Luthor has connections with Ra's and also another Superman clone we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Jayden ran a hand down his chest and winced when he pressed down on the bruise on his chest. That's when he realized he was shot in midair.

"How am I still alive?" He asked.

"Your suit absorbed some of the impact," He explained as he held up his long sleeve shirt. Jayden looked at it and saw a small hole in the center of the chest. "But that steel plate you taped to the other side softened the blow." He finished as he held up the steel plate with a smaller hole in it. "Smart move on your part."

"Yeah well I learned from the best." Jayden said.

"Funny, then Superman flew in and rescued you while you were falling." He finished.

Batgirl walked over to Jayden holding something in her hands. She held it out to him and Jayden's eyes widened as he saw Ally's charm bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as took the small silver bracelet and held it close to himself.

"It was in your hand when we treated you," She said. "It took Superboy to pry it out of your hands, what is it?"

"A good luck bracelet I gave to Ally on our first Christmas." He said as Robin asked Batman to come over to the computer.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oracle said that Lex's helicopter landed somewhere on the outskirts of Gotham," He explained. "Only problem we can't find it and there are multiple abandoned caves, mine shafts and factories that go one for miles underground."

"Do you have an exact location to where the helicopter landed?" Batman asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, but this is the radius where it was last seen." He said as a red ring surrounded an area on the computer.

Batman nodded as he motioned for everyone else to follow him.

"If we spread out we can limit down the places they might be." Batman said as everyone moved out.

Jayden got out of bed and followed but was stopped when Batman placed a hand on his chest.

"No, you stay here." He ordered. Not asked ordered. That enough nearly made Jayden want to vaporize his own father.

"Not. A. Fucking. Chance." Jayden snarled trying to contain his temper.

"You almost died out there Jayden this is not up for discussion!" He snapped.

"Those pigs have Ally you damn freak. If you think I'm just gonna sit here your more crazier than the Joker!" Jayden yelled.

"You almost got killed out there and you want to go after them again not a chance."

"What the hell are you talking about I beat the crap out of Theodosia, Red Hood, and Cyrus before you're junior heroes even got there. The only reason they beat me was because they used Ally as a human shiled."

"And what happens when they do it again?" He snapped. "Trust me you won't do you or Ally any good by going."

"Batman, if you don't move out of my way I swear I will kill you." He threatened.

Before he could make a move Jayden was stabbed in the neck with a needle from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Nightwing pressing down on the plunger. Jayden grumbled some threats as he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Jayden." Batman said as he and the rest of the league left the cave. "Batgirl, watch over him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Okay B-man I'll, wait what?" She asked in disbelief.

After an hour Jayden stirred awake as Batgirl cautiously walked up to him. He staggered to his feet while Batgirl stood in front of him.

"Easy there big guy," She giggled sheepishly. "You've been out a while."

Jayden stood over her as his eyes shot open glowing red. Before Batgirl could react Jayden had grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Where's Batman?" He snarled.

"He left an hour ago he left me here to watch you." She choked out. Jayden's face broke out in an evil grin as he dropped Batgirl.

"More like he thought you would get in his way and left you here." He snickered as he walked over to the computer.

"What are you talking about," She asked in an angry tone. "Batman left me here to watch over you."

"No, he left you here because he still thinks of you as a nuisance." He explained as he pulled out a small portable computer and attached it to the super computer. "Otherwise you'd be out there with him."

"I don't believe you." She snapped as she saw him messing with the computer. "What are you doing?"

"When I was falling I loaded my gun with a tracking bullet and fired it at the helicopter. Hopefully it's still on there." He said as a green dot started blinking on the screen. "I knew it they were way off. Look they are exploring on the inside of the radius they thought the helicopter landed when they should have been exploring the outside."

"I don't understand." She said.

"The signal is coming from underground." He explained. "They must have landed on a secret landing platform." He then looked closer at the map on the screen. "The closest building nearby is an old mansion that was once owned by the Cobblepots."

He then got up from the chair and grabbed his things. He put in his nomex shirt, his sword, his mask and glasses. He wondered where his coat was when he remembered he wrapped it around Theodosia. He was walking over to the Bat mobile when Batgirl stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Where do you think, I'm going to go to that mansion and get Ally back." He said as if it were nothing.

"Are you nuts what if it's a trap?"

"It is a trap but I don't have a choice. If I lose Ally I lose my life now are you coming or not?" He said as he got in the driver's seat. She quickly followed after him as she hopped in the passenger seat. He started the engine as she looked at him wearily.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" She asked.

"Of course I took this baby out for joyrides all the time." He chuckled.

"Bruce said you wreaked this car four times." She panicked as Shadow slammed on the accelerator.

Batgirl screamed louder than a jet engine as they stormed out of the cave and through the streets of Gotham.

"Sarina, stop screaming we're sitting right next to each other for god sakes." He shouted as he turned at a street corner.

"Who the hell gave you a license I really want to know so I can kill him." She shrieked.

"License, who ever said I had one?" He said sarcastically. "I've been with Ra's since I was thirteen and spent a year in a coma. After that I went straight to being a vigilante, whoa!" He had just missed an oncoming truck after driving in the wrong lane. "Asshole!"

After that disturbing car ride Batgirl and Shadow had made their way to the abandoned mansion. They got out of the car before setting the defense system and approached the mansion. Shadow had kept Batgirl close as he kicked open the doors. The main room was empty with the exception of some worn out furniture.

"Okay, let's find out where they are hiding Ally." He said. "Set your cowl to detective mode."

"I know what I'm doing." She snapped.

They each searched a section of the mansion finding nothing but dust and cobwebs when Shadow and Batgirl met up in a small parlor that was just as dirty as the rest of the place except for the grand piano.

"Heh, isn't this obvious," Batgirl said as Shadow moved in to take a look at the music sheet.

"Moonlight sonata," Shadow mused. "I haven't played this since I was a kid."

He cracked his knuckles and had begun playing the song. For a minute the sad but beautiful music filled the hallowed halls of the mansion as Batgirl sat there listening in awe.

Just then the wall next to the piano started to rise as a hidden doorway was revealed. A cool breeze blew through the room as the two looked at each other.

"Ladies first." Shadow said as he motioned for her to go in. Batgirl crossed her arms as she gave him a 'really' look. Shadow just shrugged his shoulders as he walked in and Batgirl followed him after. The door behind them closed locking them in as Batgirl started to worry.

"So much for coming out the way we came." She chuckled.

"I don't care I'm not leaving without Ally." He said with confidence as he turned on his night vision feature on his glasses. "Hang on baby your hero is on his way!"

Batgirl laughed at that hero comment as they ran down the dark hallway and towards the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6: Requiem

Chapter 6: Requiem

Authors Note: Thank you for your review Tonycakes and MEleeSmasher. This is my longest chapter ever no one hate me for the last part of this story. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

Shadow and Batgirl slowly walked down the dark hall with their night vision on as they were constantly on guard. They knew they were walking into a trap but Shadow didn't care he would tear down the entire cavern to save her.

Shadow was stomping down the hall grumbling death threats as Batgirl looked at him with concern. She was worried that he was just storming the fort instead of coming up with a strategic plan. If this was Batman's work he would have had this whole place mapped out find out every structural weak point and find the hidden entrance that the villains use to avoid traps.

"Um, Shadow," Batgirl stuttered. "Shouldn't we you know think of a better way to do this?"

"We have no choice the way is sealed," He said. "Besides, I'm not afraid of Lex or his little bastard child." He let out a chuckle as Batgirl remained silent.

"It's not her I'm worried about." She whispered.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, maybe we should um…call Batman." She said sheepishly.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks as he stared daggers at the young hero. She was taken back as she backed up against the wall.

"Batman…can go jump in a wood chipper for all I care," He grounded out. "He left us both behind because he thought we would get in his way when we are way ahead of him. So to hell with him."

He continued walking as Batgirl broke away from the wall and followed after him. She was hesitant to ask why he still hated him. She thought that after that Arkham City incident he and Batman would get along better. They have been working together more frequently and they have even been nicer to one another. Well at least Shadow has, but she couldn't figure out why there was still so much tension between the two. Taking a leap of faith she decided to ask.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked. Shadow continued walking in silent before responding.

"Even when I was young and didn't know he was my father Batman always treated me like a weakling," he started. "When he made me Sparrow I was never allowed to go out by my own and when I did he always gave me crap for it. Also, when I started out as Shadow and didn't even know he was Bruce he still tried to sink his claws into me. I couldn't go anywhere without him always being there to hover over me. He was acting like I wasn't doing as good of job as him, he was jealous."

"Or he was just worried about his only son." Batgirl whispered.

"What?"

"Think about it, he didn't let you go out patrolling on your own because he didn't want you getting hurt, he always watched over you as Shadow to make sure you were alright and don't forget at the time when you forgot who you were, you were hell bent on killing people."

"Once upon a time kid, but I am completely different from that person from Arkham Island. So are you." He stated.

"Thank you, but I don't understand why do you think Batman thinks of me as a nuisance?" She asked.

"C'mon, he always sends you with Robin and he left you with me," He scoffed. "I mean c'mon he left you to keep me from leaving the cave when he could have left Superboy, Superman, or one of his Justice League friends."

"I think he was just concern for us Shad-Jayden," Shadow looked at her confused. "Think about it next to my former father, Ra's Al Ghul is the most twisted and evil genius to ever exist. He is a monster and also he if you forgot he has a keen interest in you. As for me I had gotten in a fight with Killer Croc earlier tonight and was still a little shaken." Her mood dropped a little. "You know, when Batman offered me the position as Batgirl I was scared. In one night I went from a normal teenage girl to the Batgirl who's the daughter of Joker. All honesty I'm still iffy if I made the right choice by joining."

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly rocked her. She looked up at Shadow as he took off his glasses and looked her in the eyes.

"Kid, tonight you took out one of Gotham's most violent and vicious super criminals," He complemented. "You got your feet wet tonight and proved that you earned the right to wear that mask. If beating up Croc doesn't prove your worthy I don't know what will."

She gave him a small as she blushed a little under her mask.

"Thanks, anyways Batman was probably just worried about us going up against Ra's. I mean Croc's a super criminal but Ra's is an evil genius capable of god knows what."

"Don't worry if it comes down to it I'll handle Ra's." He said as he walked down the hall. Sarina was still nervous as heel about going up against Ra's. She had never actually dealt with Ra's personally aside from a small scuffle with him back at Arkham City but the thought of going up against him and all his minions sent a cold chill through her heart.

They eventually made it to a small hangar where the helicopter from earlier tonight was sitting covered in dust and dirt. Shadow walked up to the tail and crawled underneath it and pried the bullet out.

"They didn't see take it off." He said. "They either wanted me to find them or they didn't know I was tracking them either way we know they are here."

"Alright, let's get going then." Batgirl said.

The two made their way deeper into the hidden underground lair while their enemies still remained hidden. They continued walking when Batgirl started to notice something.

"Hey, we've been walking for about thirty minute's right?" She asked, he nodded. "So…where the hell is everyone?"

Shadow looked around cautiously as he turned to her.

"Yeah, no doubt they are waiting for us to let our guard down so," He was cut off when the floor beneath them suddenly opened and sent them both sliding down a ventilation shaft. They were both screaming as they fell into a cavern.

They both landed on the ground as water soaked into their clothes. Shadow slowly got to his feet as he helped Batgirl up. They looked around to see that they were in a cave with small ponds surrounding them.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked. "What is this place?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal son Shadow," Cyrus's voice said from nowhere possibly on an intercom. "I thought I shot your dumb ass?"

Shadow whipped his sword out and Batgirl pulled out some batarangs as the two looked around for the assassin. Batgirl took a few steps forward as she carefully looked for him.

"Yeah, you probably would have gotten the job done if you didn't suck so much," Batgirl laughed. "Maybe that's why Ra's wants Shadow back so badly."

"Well, don't worry after we're done with him you'll be seeing your father in hell real soon Sarina Wayne," He said in an arrogant voice. "Or would you prefer Joker Jr."

"What the fuck do you want?" Shadow said trying to distract him from Sarina.

"Well, our master wants you alive but as for the girl we have no use so we'll make you a deal," He persuaded. "Cut her head off and we'll let Alexander go free."

Sarina's eyes widened as she looked over at Shadow. Her hands were shaking as she slowly turned her head at him. He looked at her and nodded at her.

"Take your deal and shove it up your ass," He snapped. "Now where are you?"

"You know what it even isn't up for discussion anymore both girls will die and you will ours," He said. "I'm just sorry I won't be there to see the girl die."

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl shouted. Cyrus let out a light chuckle sending a chill down her spine.

"Shadow, Batgirl I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Oh wait scratch that you three have already met." He exclaimed.

Before they could figure out what he was talking about their question was answered by a loud growl echoing throughout the cavern. That's when it hit them, a dark cavern, multiple ponds and no way out the perfect lair for one Killer Croc.

"Oh shit/crap." Shadow and Batgirl said as they both stood back to back looking at the small ponds.

"I come down and get you while Croc feeds on Sarina's bones. The big guy gets cranky when he doesn't get his lunch. Goodbye Sarina."

The line went dead as the two readied themselves for a fight. Shadow trained his sights on the ponds just waiting for the big guy to jump out. The second he blinked he heard an eruption of water and saw the monster reach out at him with his massive claw.

Thinking on his feet, Shadow jumped back knocking Batgirl out of the way barely avoiding Crocs razor sharp nails. Croc let out another loud roar as he brought his giant fist down on Shadow, but he quickly lifted his legs up and rolled out of the way of the oncoming fist. Shadow then took his sword out and stabbed it into Crocs fist he let out a roar as Shadow charged up his power and punched Croc across his giant face. Croc then fell into a nearby pond as Batgirl ran up to Shadow.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, be on guard though he isn't down yet." He warned as he looked around the cavern.

She nodded and looked around the cavern as well. She was still shaken from the fight from earlier tonight and knew that he was still pissed about it. Of course anyone would be mad about getting a pile of scrap metal dropped on them so in all fairness she couldn't blame him. She looked around the cavern and saw that the ceiling was covered with stalagmites. A wide grin spread across her face as she elbowed Shadow.

"Hey, I got an idea." She whispered her plan to him as he nodded and moved towards one of the ponds.

Batgirl started reaching in her utility belt and threw multiple batarangs at the pointy ceiling. Shadow pointed his hands at one of the ponds and fired two bolts of electricity at it. Red bolts of electricity surged through the water as the ground started to shake. Croc broke out of the ground screaming and roaring as he whipped his head at Shadow. He snarled at him and charged at him with great speed and anger.

Shadow's veins then glowed light blue as he shot two ice beams at him. Croc covered his face as the ice shards stung his hands. Shadow broke off his attack as he started sprinting towards one of the walls.

"I'll rip you to pieces Shadow!" Croc roared.

Shadow ran up the wall and with all his strength jumped off towards Croc. He charged up is Adonis strength and tackled his body into Crocs stomach. The giant crocodile let out a gargle off drool as he was sent down on the ground. Shadow quickly got to his feet and charged up his strength again. He kneeled over Crocs face raised his fist and delivered a strong punch to his face. He delivered four more before Croc raised his giant hand and swatted Shadow off his chest. He staggered to his as Shadow crashed into the wall. Croc was ready to kill him when he started hearing beeping. Curious he looked up and saw multiple batarangs with blinking red lights.

"Sorry Croc old boy," Batgirl said as Croc looked over at her with wide eyes. "But I beat you again."

Before Croc could make a move one of the batarangs exploded and set off all the others. The ceiling crashed down on Croc burying him in a pile of rubble for the second time that night. Batgirl let out a giggle as she skipped merrily over to Shadow who was slouched down in a pile of rocks. He looked up at her as she tilted her head to the right.

"Need a hand?" She asked as she extended a hand out to him.

"Yeah," He said as she helped him up. "Being bait really takes its toll on you."

He wiped the rubble from his shirt and the two looked over to see a door with a small computer terminal next to it. Batgirl ran over and pulled out her disruptor. After a minute of tweaking the terminal exploded and the two made their way deeper into the hideout.

The two walked down another dark tunnel as they were blocked by two familiar faces. One had a red helmet the other had a pair of sunglasses and a kodachi sword.

"You two really don't know when to stop don't you?" Cyrus asked.

Batgirl and Shadow looked at each other and grinned at one another as Batgirl stepped forward pulling out a couple Batarangs.

"Sorry buddy, but we were trained by B-Man and we don't know the meaning of the words stop." She snickered as Shadow pulled out his sword.

"And we are actually fighting for something that's more important than money," he said looking at Red Hood and back at Cyrus. "Or order. We are fighting for peace and that's why as long as we are around."

"We'll never let you win." Batgirl finished.

"Very touching and I like to thank the academy for that stunning performance," Cyrus said as he pointed his short sword at the two. "But your mission ends here."

Hood remained silent as he readied his sword Batgirl glared at him and was ready to fight when Shadow held a small silver stick out to her. She raised an eyebrow as she took it from his hands and examined it.

"I'll want it back later." He said.

Before she could ask what it was the stick extended into a staff and she remembered what it was.

"This is Breeze's staff isn't it?" She asked he nodded as she readied her new staff.

They both charged at the two villains as the two attacked. Jayden took a swipe at Hood with his sword as Batgirl brought her staff down on Cyrus. Hood brought his sword up and blocked Shadow's blade as Cyrus stepped out of the way of Batgirls attack.

Batgirl swung the end of her staff at Cyrus's waist causing him to cringe in pain as she swiped her staff up across his mouth. He staggered back wiping the blood from his lips as he looked back at her. He let out a snarl as he brought his sword down on her. His blade was too small and light that she could barely follow his movements.

She brought her staff up deflecting his speedy attacks as sparks flew between them. His sword wasn't his only means of attack as he landed a punch to her face knocking her on her back. Cyrus stomped towards her as his sword shined death in her eyes. She trembled at his sword as she grabbed her staff and pointed it at him. She didn't know what to do as she gripped her staff preparing to defend herself. To her surprise and to Cyrus's the tip of the staff opened up and fired a small throwing knife at his shoulder.

He yelled in pain and grasped his shoulder as Batgirl stared wide eyed at her staff.

"_I should get a manual for this." _She thought as she examined it closely. As she looked up and down the staff she saw the line where the staff folded in and out to see a small thumb print. She gently placed her thumb over it and the staff fired out another knife at the wall. _"Thumb sensors nice touch Ally."_

She did a few twirls with her staff and held it behind her as she stomped towards Cyrus who was now walking towards her.

Red Hood and Shadow were engaging in battle slicing at each other with their blades. Sparks flew with each strike as the two brothers tried to land a cut on the other. Shadow sent his boot across Hood's helmet knocking him back as Shadow landed a cut on his arm.

Hood let out a growl as he pulled out his gun and fired at Shadow. Using his strong senses and super speed he used his sword to deflect the bullets. He got most of them but Hood fired his last few rounds at his lower half and grazed his left leg. He winced at the pain and slouched down to his knees as Hood ran over and landed a kick to his face.

Shadow fell on his back as Hood grabbed his right wrist and mad Shadow hold his own sword up to his own neck.

"So, this is what you're fighting for money?" Shadow grunted. "And to think you thought of yourself as Batman." Hood remained silent as he leaned his face closer towards Shadow's.

"How much does Ally really mean to you?" Hood asked his voice holding no humor or criticism.

"She means more to me than anything else." Shadow snarled.

Hood's grip loosened and he got off of Shadow and ran towards Cyrus. Cyrus had his foot on Batgirls chest as he held the tip of his blade to her throat. He let out a chuckle as raised his blade for a finishing blow, but was interrupted when Hood wrapped his arms around his throat and arm. Cyrus let out grunt as he glared at Hood.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled.

"What, are you actually surprised," He asked in disbelief. "I was planning on taking you and Ra's down from the start, but then you had to kidnap my brother's girl. After that little incident well, let's just say blood is thicker than water."

"What?" He yelled.

Hood then gave Cyrus's wrist a twist causing him to drop his sword. Hood then spun him around and smashed his metal helmet into Cyrus's face knocking him out cold. Hood let out a disappointed grunt as he dropped Cyrus on the ground.

Shadow had already helped Batgirl up as the two looked over at Hood. Hood reached into his pocket and pulled out a card which he threw at Shadow.

"That will open the last door down the hall," He explained. "Lex isn't here, after you beat Theodosia he took her away in a separate helicopter to get her help."

"Alright, and thanks," Shadow said.

"Don't worry about it and this makes us even." Hood said as he ran down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Well that was nice of him," Batgirl said as she turned to Shadow. "Well, come on Romeo we should-HEY!" She yelled as she turned to see that Shadow was gone. "God, you are so much like your father!"

Shadow used his enhanced speed to rush down the dark tunnel and to the steel door that Hood was talking about. He reached into his pocket pulled out the key car he got from hood. He swiped it on the computer console as Batgirl ran up behind him trying to catch her breath.

"Y-You and your old man really got to stop doing that." She said between breathes. "So, this is it?"

"Yes, it ends here," He snarled as the door opened. "Ra's Al Ghul won't be leaving her alive."

Batgirl's breathing was getting slower as she followed after him. She needed to convince him to stop his quest for revenge and fast. She took a deep breath and went for it.

"Shadow, it won't matter if you kill him," She explained. "You and I both know he'll just revive himself with his stupid Lazarus Pit. Stab him, shoot him, break his neck, poison him with Joker's blood it won't matter he'll just come back again and again."

"I know," He said matter-o-factly. "But he can't come back if I cut his head off and burn his body."

"W-What?" She stuttered almost disgusted at the image of him slaughtering a human being in such a grotesque way.

"You see what I've learned from the Lazarus Pit's power is that it can make an old person young again and bring the dead back to life." He explained. "But, it can only bring you back if you have a whole body and no matter where Batman hides him his pain in the ass assassins will always find him. So I plan to kill Ra's burn his body and scatter them in the ocean erasing him from this world permanently."

"Jayden…" She whispered her voice caught in her throat.

"Look, if you want to leave then leave but I am ending Ra's once and for all!" He snapped. He then cupped Sarina's cheeks and stared into her eyes. "Don't you understand he is never gonna stop with me. He is gonna torment me till the day he dies and then leave his goal to Talia or Cyrus when he finally passes on."

"What about Ally?" She asked concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

"Well, if I can convince her maybe she will understand." He said sheepishly.

"And if not?" She countered.

"Then as long as she finds happiness I can die happy." He shot back. "But were not getting anywhere by standing here now let's go." He said as the two took off after Ra's.

After a few minutes of running they ran into a chamber as big as Ra's Al Ghul's chamber back at Arkham City. The two heroes stood in the center of the chamber as they heard a chuckle come from all around them.

"Jayden Wayne," The eerie calm of Ra's Al Ghul's echoed. "And Sarina Wayne what a pleasure to see you two. Are you here to give up your foolish pride and join our cause?"

"Cut the crap you freak I want Ally back!" Shadow shouted.

Ra's let out an evil laugh as a light shined on him standing on a balcony. Shadow pulled out his sword as Batgirl pulled out her new staff.

"You really are predictable aren't you?" Ra's asked. "All I had to do was kidnap the only person you love and you blindly, stupidly ran after me without even giving a second thought." The wheels started going in Jayden's head as Ra's continued. "Didn't it ever concern you that we needed a mind control computer when we already had a Superman clone under our control, or why we sent our best men to attack you but take you alive?" He started breathing heavily. "Jayden, everything that's happen this past week was all because of you."

Jayden was petrified as he took in everything he said. He was never after Ally she was just the bait Ra's was after Jayden and if he wouldn't go willingly he would use Hood and Cyrus to take him in. Then he would use that stasis pod to keep him asleep and then use the mind control computer to control Jayden.

"Now will you serve me willingly?" He asked. "Or will you resist me?"

He smirked down at Shadow as he took a deep breath and regained his posture.

"Ra's…I will give you an option," He threatened. "Let Ally go or I will kill you."

Ra's let out another chuckle as he nodded over behind Shadow. He looked behind him and his eyes widened in horror as he saw her. Ally she had her mask off and her hair was hanging over her face as she was tied to the wall like Jesus Christ was nailed to the cross.

"Ally!" He shouted. Her eyes barley opened as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Jayden…" She whispered.

"I will save you hold on!" He shouted as he ran towards her. He was almost there when a large door opened up.

Batgirl's eyes widened as Bane, two TITAN thugs and a handful of Ra's personal body guards walked out. Batgirl was breathing fast and readied herself when Shadow let out a loud battle cry. His veins burned red as he ripped his mask and glasses off and charged at the group of villains.

"Come get me senor!" Bane roared as he cracked his giant knuckles.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FREAKS!" Shadow screamed.

Batgirl was terrified, she knew that Shadow was angry but she could feel so much pain in his voice. He was so close to Ally but these monsters were standing in his way and showed no remorse.

Bane was always a strong fighter and having that TITAN made him even stronger. But he was big, bulky and clumsy and that's why he always lost. He let out a roar as he raised his massive fist to squash Shadow but Shadow was so angry and fast that Bane didn't even have the chance to lower his fist.

Shadow leaped towards him and landed his fist to the center of Bane's face. Everything in the room paused for a brief moment before Bane was sent flying through the wall. With one punch Bane was defeated.

"_Holy crap!"_ Batgirl screamed in her mind. _"I knew he was always strong because of that Adonis formula but even he couldn't beat Bane that quick. Mental note 'never piss of Shadow.'"_

Shadow then let out another roar as two of the TITAN thugs charged at him. Shadow screamed as red sparks flew out of his body. His power was getting out of control as rouge bolts of electricity scattered all around him damaging the walls around him.

He aimed his arms at the two TITAN thugs and fired streams of electricity at them. Like Bane the second the bolts hit them they were sent through the walls. The remaining assassins were trying their best not to panic as they let out panic cries and charged at Shadow.

At this point Shadow was panting badly. His powers and anger had taken its toll on him as he tried his best not to fall to the ground. He raised his fist and knocked down one assassin as another one came after him. He grinded his teeth and he blocked the next guys attack and landed his boot to his stomach then a knee to his head.

Batgirl saw that he was having trouble and with all her courage she was able to conquer her fear and move again. She raised her staff and attacked the reaming assassins.

She smacked her staff across the last assassins head as he finally went down. She took a deep breath looked over to Jayden who was in a weaken state. His head was down his arms were hanging at his sides and it took him all his strength to just lift one foot in front of the other. Batgirl quickly walked up to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and carried him over to Ally.

"Hang on big guy your almost there." She encouraged.

"No, he's not it's over for him."

Batgirl whipped her head around to see Ra's standing next to them with a sadistic grin on his face. He then held his head back and laughed.

"Poor Jayden you are making this too easy." He said between laughs as he kicked Batgirl aside as Jayden fell to his knees. "I must thank you for willingly burning out all of your powers now you have no chance of defeating me." He then pressed a switch on the wall as Ally fell to the ground.

"Now, I am giving you one final chance," He warned as he picked Ally up by her hair. He then pulled out his scimitar. "You will join me and you will replace me as head of the demon or you will lose the only thing you care about!"

Jayden looked up at Ally with eyes filled with pain and sorrow as his loved one was now in the hands of the devil and he was so weak he couldn't even move his pinky finger.

"Jayden, don't…" He knew what she was going to say. 'Don't let them kill me.' He imagined. "Don't let them change who you are." He looked up at her and tears streamed down her face. "Too bad we couldn't get that house in the country huh?" She whimpered. "This is not your fault I will always lo-ugh!"

She never finished as Ra's sword ripped through her chest. He let out a dying breath as Ra's dropped her to the ground.

"You are too late." Ra's chuckled as he raised his blade. "Now, it's time to correct my final mistake."

With his last once of energy Shadow fell back and shot a bolt of electricity at Ra's sending him across the room. He then got to his hands and knees as he slowly crawled over to Ally's body. Tears streamed down his eyes as he saw Ally's pale face her closed eyes and blood pooling on the floor. She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

Batgirl stood there with tears streaming down her eyes as well. She didn't know what to say as Jayden wrapped his arms round Ally and slumped down into her shoulders.

"Jayden, I'm so sorry," Sarina said with a cracked voice. She started wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard a click. She looked over and her heart stopped at what she saw.

Jayden with his gun in his mouth.

"JAYDEN, NO!" She screamed.

Too late.

Jayden fell back as his brains splattered all over the place. His vision was fading as he saw Sarina crying over his fallen corpse. He had no place in this world without her he failed her. He didn't want anyone else.

Her laugh echoed in her mind one last time before he finally succumbed to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: ?

Chapter 7: ?

Authors Note: Okay don't worry everything will be explained in time. Thank you for your reviews MEleeSmasher and Tonycakes. I'm sorry this chapter is gonna be sooooooo long I just couldn't stop. Anyways Jayden may be down but he's not out. It will all be explained in a few chapters.

Disclaimer I do not own Batman.

* * *

Jayden shot up from a hospital bed and started freaking out. He was swinging his arms around knocking down machines and medical trays as doctors rushed in. They strapped him down and sedated him as a young woman with black hair walked in.

"Jayden," She said with a soothing voice. "I need you to calm down. You suffered a horrible accident and you need to relax. The sedative will knock you out for a little while, so take a few breathes and relax."

The sedative she was talking about was taking an effect as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Before his vision went black the doctor from before stood over him and smiled. Jayden was still under the drug but he could have sworn that she looked a lot like Dr. Young.

When he awoke the second time he was much calmer as he slowly examined where he was. It looked a standard hospital emergency room filled with trays with medical tools a heart monitor to his left and morphine tube in his arm.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. "Where the hell am I?"

"Ah, good you're awake." A voice said.

Two women doctors walked into his room holding clipboards and files and Jayden's eyes widened as he knew who they were.

"Dr. Young, Dr. Gibson?" He gasped. "B-But you're dead, both of you!"

The two doctors looked at each other and back at Jayden with confused looks across their faces. They both moved to the side of his bed and gave him a concern look.

"Now Jayden," Young started. "We need you to calm down. You have suffered a severe head injury and it might have caused you to hallucinate."

"What?" Jayden gasped. "What accident I-oh god. Ally what about Ally did you find her?"

"Miss Alexandra was picked up by the police and transported back to campus." Dr. Gibson said.

"Wha-Campus, cops, she was kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul he stabbed her and then I…I shot myself." He said his voice trailing off as he talked.

"Hmm, yes look here." She said showing him medical pictures he didn't recognize. He raised an eyebrow as he started shaking his head.

"What is this crap what am I looking at?" He snapped.

"These are your brain pattern," Gibson explained. "It shows that you were dreaming the whole time you were out."

"What the hell happened?" He shot out again.

"You and your girlfriend were mugged when you were on a date," Young said. "The police arrived shortly after you beat up a few of them but not before one of them landed a nasty blow at the back of your head with a tire iron. They cracked your skull and your brain was swelling badly. You've been out for three weeks."

"What about Ally?" He asked.

"As we said the police came arrested those hooligans and sent her home." Gibson said.

Jayden still didn't believe a word of this as he asked another question.

"What about Sarina, was she with me?"

Jayden was surprised when Gibson didn't react like he thought she would.

"Sarina? There was no one else there by that name," She said as she started to chuckle. "What kind of mad man would name their child such a ridiculous name anyways?"

Jayden was about to snap at her when he realized something. Gibson and Young were _still_ alive. _"This has to be a trick." _He convinced himself. He was right it could have been Crane's fear toxin or maybe Jarvis's hypnotism or another one of Ra's Al Ghuls tricks.

As from what he gathered so far he was a college student with a broken head and a scared girlfriend while being treated by two supposedly dead doctors who both got blown up by Joker.

"_Oh yeah, everything is so normal." _He thought sarcastically. "_But if this was a hypnotism spell or poison wouldn't Gibson remember her own…adopted daughter." _That's when he remembered she was never Sarina's real mother. _"Of course she was blackmailed by Joker to adopt her they aren't really related. So by that logic if this place is different from where I'm from then Sarina and Dr. Gibson never met. Ugh, I need to get out of here and I don't mean the hospital."_

"Um, so when am I cleared to leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Gibson said. "In the meantime your parents are very eager to see you."

"My parents?" He asked. "Oh, yeah right."

"_Let's see if Gibson isn't Sarina's mother in this world, then Leonard and Sarah Warney aren't my parents either." _He thought. _"So, does that mean Bruce is my father in this world?"_

Sure enough he got an answer for his question as a tanned skinned woman rushed into his room.

"Oh, my son!" She exclaimed as she wrapped his arms around him. "I was so worried about you."

"T-Talia?" He exclaimed.

The woman who was hugging him and weeping was in fact Talia Al Ghul. Her hair was the same sandy blonde and her eyes were the same forest green. Only, instead of her traditional leather gear she was wearing a black women's business suite. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." She said as tears started to run down her cheeks. "When your father told me you were in the hospital I almost had a heart attack. We got on the first flight and headed straight here."

"My father?" He asked.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" A sly voice asked.

Jayden looked over and his eyes hardened on the man leaning on the door frame. He was wearing an Armani suit, his hair was black Italian shoes. The classic look of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce." He said in a low voice.

"Bruce, what ever happened to dad?" He said as he walked into his room. Jayden knew he had to play along to figure out the balance of this world. Jayden let out a grumble as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, my head is still killing me." He said. Bruce let out a small chuckle.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay." He said placing a hand on Talia's shoulder. "We were very worried when we found out. I mean I am glad you did it to protect your girlfriend but you really need to be careful."

"Bruce, he was just being a proper gentleman," Talia said defending Jayden. "You should be proud he's just like you."

"I am I just worry sometimes my dear."

"_God this is weird," _He thought. _"Okay, so Young and Gibson are alive and are medical doctors at a hospital and Bruce and Talia are happily married. Talia is a concerned mother and Bruce…well actually he is pretty much the same. Now, all I have to do is wait and see what else this world has to offer."_

Talia and Bruce spent the next few hours talking to me about how I attended a college campus and had many friends who were worried about him. Afterwards visiting hours were over and they left him there overnight. The next morning Talia and Bruce brought Jayden some clothes. His clothes were a maroon hoodie with a gold Celtic cross on the back with the word 'Destruction' above it and a pair of ratty jeans and black sneaks.

"Don't forget your favorite hat." She said handing him a black hat with a yellow bat symbol on it.

"Um, thanks." He said as he examined the hat. He remembered seeing stuff like this in malls and other clothing stores but he never actually bought one. "Well, I guess we'll get going now?"

"Yes of course." Talia said as they led him out of checkout and outside.

Everything was pretty much a standard hospital parking lot in a small neighborhood with multiple multi colored houses. The air was warm and the sun was shining suggesting that it was spring and there were multiple people walking, talking, driving and laughing. Jayden was still on the edge as he was led to a black limo. He took his seat as the driver turned and faced them.

"Good morning Master Jayden." Alfred greeted.

"Morning Alfred." Jayden said not even caring that he was talking to what he assumed was a copy.

"Where to Master Wayne?" He asked Bruce.

"Back to Campus Alfred." Bruce said as he and Talia settled in their seats. "We have to get this one back to school."

Jayden rolled his eyes as Alfred started up the car and drove away from the hospital. Jayden watched the world pass by him and all the while he still felt uneasy. This whole world was an illusion and he knew it he just had to figure a way out of it.

After twenty minutes Alfred pulled up to a college campus by the name of Amadeus. _"Amadeus, as in Amadeus Arkham, really?" _Jayden thought smugly as he got out of the car.

"Jayden!" Multiple voices yelled.

He turned around and was greeted by familiar yet different faces.

"Hey buddy!" Sarina yelled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her away and looked at her. She wore black sneaks, jeans and a purple shirt with a blue Batman logo on it.

"Hey, don't get too touch with my girl," The sly voice of Tim Drake said. He wore a simple red polo shirt and jeans. "Wouldn't want to have to send you back to the hospital." Then someone smacked his upside his head.

"You couldn't even beat Sarina at arm wrestling." Dick Grayson said. He took more of gothic attire his hair was slick just like he wore it as Nightwing he wore a black coat and Tripp pants and boots. "Besides he already has a girl waiting for him."

"Umm, hey…guys?" Jayden said sheepishly.

"Hey, when we heard you were attacked we completely lost it," Sarina said. "The staff completely understood and gave us all a break from any major projects."

"Umm, okay?" Jayden said.

"Well, it looks like you're all settled here." Bruce said as he and Talia walked over. "We're gonna get going now are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…dad." Jayden felt his heart drop at that 'Dad' part.

He gave him a small smile as Talia rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to come home?" She asked pressing kisses to his face. Jayden heard his friends laughing as he tried to cover his blush.

"I'll be fine mom!" He growled as he tried to tear his clingy mother off him. She pressed one more kiss to his forehead before Bruce pulled her away.

"Okay, I love you." She said.

"I…I love you to mom." He said sheepishly as Sarina 'awed'.

He watched his 'parents' get in the limo and leave as he walked over to his friends. He almost loved the fact that he had parents that embarrassed him in front of his friends. _"Whoa, wait a minute I can't fall for this. The second I let my guard down I lose my free will on the outside and Ra's does whatever he wants with my body."_

"Hey, come on we have to take you to see the headmaster." Tim said.

"Headmaster?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, he just wants to give you a psyche evaluation," Sarina said. "He did use to be a famous shrink."

"Okay let's go." Jayden said.

They walked through the main building passing by multiple students and teachers some who were based off of Gotham's villains. Hush was a biology teacher Freeze was in Chemistry even Cobblepot was an economics teacher. Jayden had to suppress the urge to lash out at Cobblepot but that changed when the short stocky man expressed his concern for him. Then there were the students.

"Hey, Jayden." A girl said. He looked behind him to see what he assumed was Pamela Isley. She looked so different from her villain persona Poison Ivy. Her skin was peachy and instead of her Eve outfit she actually wore clothing.

"Umm, Pamela right?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me?" She snorted as she placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell you me and Ally hang out all the time. I guess that also means you forgot about our protest for that chemical plant polluting the forest with their garbage and killing thousands of innocent plants."

"Ugh, Pamela not now he just got out of the hospital." Another voice said. Jayden looked over to see Selina Kyle and Holly Robinson holding hands.

Selina wore black jeans and a small tight T-shirt and Holly wore a regular orange T-shirt with tight jeans.

"Umm, hey guys how are you?" Jayden said.

"Good, at least until Ally started pounding on my door crying and screaming that you were dead." She deadpanned.

"Oh, is she okay now?" Jayden said in a low tone.

"Yeah she's fine." Holly said. "Selina and I haven't left her side."

"Thanks Holly." Jayden said as the blonde haired girl giggled.

"No problem what are BFF's for?" She asked.

"Anyways, we just came to see how you were feeling." Selina said.

"I'm…just fine." He grounded out. He still didn't buy that any of this was real.

"Okay, we'll we won't keep you but if you could, tell Ally that cheerleading practice is canceled for tonight." Selina said.

"I'll tell her," Sarina said. "This guy has to go see the dean."

"Okay, we'll see you later Jayden," Selina said. "And have fun with Ally." She cooed as her and Holly walked off.

"Hey, you better watch it missy." Holly snapped as she pinched Selina's butt.

"OW, Holly!" She squealed as Holly gave her a sly grin. "You just can't keep those hands off me can't you?" She purred.

"I can't help it my little kitty has such a cute butt." She cooed as Selina bent down and kissed the slightly shorter woman.

Jayden, Tim and Dick couldn't keep their eyes off the two as they kissed in public. They were all broken from their thoughts when an angry Sarina bashed their heads together.

"Quit starring you pervs and you two," She said to young couple who broke off their kiss. "We get it your proud lesbians but try and keep that stuff in the bed room please."

"Sorry honey," Selina giggled. "We just can't keep our hands off one another."

"We've noticed." Tim and Dick said in union.

"We'll see you later." Holly said as they wrapped their arms around one another's waist and walked away with a little extra wiggle. "And Jayden Selina's face is up here." She said raising her index finger to her head.

"Okay, now I know that's bull crap," Jayden grunted. "This place is fake I mean I always knew that Holly was a lesbian but Selina too, and she said that 'face us up here' comment the same joke she always makes when she walks in front of me."

"What are you talking about?" Sarina asked.

"That this world is just a dream world created by either Crane or Ra's Al Ghul." He stated as his friends started to giggle.

"Dude, what are you taking?" Tim asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"Ra's Al Ghul, Crane? You're talking about Batman villains." Sarina laughed.

"Look," Jayden started taking a serious tone. "I know you guys won't believe this but you guys are heroes we all are. I am a vigilante Shadow with super powers and you guys work for Batman."

Just like he expected they all laughed at him, he knew they would think he was crazy but he had to resist the tricks. He had to fight this world only his mind could grant him power. Sarina finished laughing as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jayden, listen I know you suffered some head trauma but listen carefully," She said trying to keep her tone stern and serious. "Shadow...he doesn't exist."

"Of course you would say that." He snorted, but was cut off by Sarina.

"No, I mean he only exist in here," She said tapping her pointer finger on his head. "Also, just like Sarina A.K.A Batgirl is a person who is my complete work of fiction."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Here look," She said pulling out her IPhone and rapidly tapped the screen. Jayden looked over her shoulder and saw something familiar. "Shadow and Sarina Gibson are a complete work of fiction. Arkham Island, Arkham City and Arkham Hill they were created by us."

"I don't understand?" He said as he took the phone and skimmed through the stories.

"You and I are hardcore Batman fans. We write Batman fan fiction for fun." She said.

It wasn't the fact that he thought it was a trick that had him in shock but the fact he could read this story. It was all clear and edited. Well aside from some obvious spelling errors the print was illegible. When he was Sparrow he had to save Batman because he was under Jarvis's hypnosis. It took everything he had to take Batman down before he came to his senses.

While he was under his spell batman told him that he placed Bruce in a world where everything was perfect and went his way. His parents were alive he was marrying Selina and there was even a Batman taking care of things. He then realized he was in a dream when the newspaper print was nothing but mashed words.

He knew that once he saw some print he knew that he could confirm he was in a dream and wake himself up but now he didn't know what to think.

He selected one of the stories called 'Different Kind Of Justice' and skimmed through it. Everything that had happened to him on Arkham Island was there. He read his interviews with Young, his Adonis formula being created and all the details from when he fought Batman.

"So, everything was just a dream?" He asked.

"I guess so." Sarina said matter-o-factly.

"C'mon, maybe the dean can help you figure out fact and fiction." Tim said as they walked down the halls.

"Here we are." Dick said. "We'll see you later he said he wanted to see you alone."

"Okay," Jayden said sheepishly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Definetly." Sarina said as the trio left.

Jayden walked through the wooden door as he entered a very nice looking office. Inside there were diplomas hanging wall to wall and statues from famous artist and a mahogany desk with two leather chairs in front of it and a big black leather chair behind it. His attention was drawn to a man who stood in front of a bay window that overlooked the main courtyard of the campus.

"You wanted to see me?" Jayden asked as he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his heart.

The man turned and Jayden's eyes widened when he got a good look at the man. He had a bald head, thick glasses and black beard. Everything that that was the late Hugo Strange.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Jayden chuckled as he stepped closer the desk.

"What was that?" Strange asked.

"I said it's good to see you again." Jayden lied as he sat down.

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Wayne," Strange said. "I had heard you suffered a severe head injury and wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine, aside from seeing ghost and all I'm just peaches." Jayden snapped sarcastically.

"I see," He said as he took his seat. "What do you mean by seeing ghost?"

"Oh you know, when I woke up I saw two doctors who got blown up standing right over me and then there's you. You were an evil genius who got his kicks by tormenting people psychologically and met your end from your boss's sword and then got yourself blown up."

"Hmm, very interesting story Mr. Wayne," Strange said. "I just hope your dream won't affect your school work."

"Dream, what makes you think any of that was a dream?" He asked. "It was all true, I'm a vigilante trained by a master assassin and you are an evil genius who died."

Strange let out a sigh as he ran his hands down his face. Jayden was lounging in the chair with a smug grin on his face as Strange looked at him un-amused.

"Mr. Wayne I am trying to help you here." Strange expressed. "But unless you cooperate with me you will never be able to escape this dream of yours." He then straightened himself in his chair as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Now, if you would please tell me this 'dream' of yours."

Jayden sat there for an hour as he explained everything that had happened. Arkham Island, Arkham City, Ra's Alghul and his Adonis formula and how he lost Ally. He started to tremble at the mention of her dying.

"Very interesting, I have a theory to what might have happened," Strange said. "While you were unconscious your mind drifted off and made you think you were in your stories. While you thought you were a super hero you were actually recuperating in your hospital bed. So in all that time you were in a dream world."

"Or…Maybe I'm in a dream right now." Jayden stated.

"Maybe, but if this were a dream how is it you are able to read?" Strange shot back shooting him his traditional grin. Jayden had to suppress the twitch in his hand that really wanted to crake his skull open.

"I don't know." He growled.

"Well…I do." He snickered. "You see while you are dreaming it is impossible to read because once you crack open a book or any other form of literature you instantly awake. You see writing is a human construct that the brain only recognizes when we are conscious because it takes conscious thought to learn and recognize words."

"So logically we can't construct literature while we're unconscious even when we're dreaming. What about hypnotism?" Jayden asked.

"Hypnotism is no different from a dream and holds the same principals." Strange explained.

"So, what everything I went through was just a dream?" Jayden snapped not liking the fact that he was told that the life he lived never existed.

"I'm afraid that life you lived only existed in your imagination." Strange said.

"Bullshit!" Jayden snapped. "I don't remember a damn thing about his campus or anything before that! I have powers, powerful friends and enemies. Some who are masters of hypnotism so don't fuck with me!" He snapped as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Okay, let's just calm down." Strange said calmly. "I have someone here who can calm you down and prove you were just dreaming." He then looked over behind Jayden. "You can come in now."

"Oh great what next!" Jayden snapped as he looked over at the door.

"Hey grumpy." A gentle voice said.

Jayden's eyes widened as he saw an angel at the door.

"Ally." He said with a shaky voice. "Y-You are alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," She said as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same as she buried her face into his chest and he rested his cheek on the top of her red hair. "I was so worried when you got hit oh there was so much blood."

"But, you died I saw the blade go through your chest." He said with a trembling voice.

"No don't worry it was just a bad dream." She swooned.

"No, it was real this is the bad dream." He said but he didn't feel as angry as he did with Strange.

"You don't have to worry I'm alive now. We both are and now we are together again just like we've always wanted."

They both remained silent as they stood there hugging each other. They were both so in love with one another that they couldn't live without each other. Memories from her death were beginning to wash away as he remembered that 'house' comment.

"I remember when I first met you," He said lovingly. "You were hated by your parents and then escaped only to fall in the hands of some filthy pimp. Then I saved you like the hero you thought I was, but I denied that I was no hero." He then placed his pointer finger under her chin and raised her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I promised to give you the perfect life, what was that life you wanted again?" She giggled as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I told you that I wanted a house in the country," She started. "Somewhere warm and peaceful away from all the loud noises of the city. I want it surrounded by a white picket fence with a couple of dogs playing in the fields. Maybe, Labradors or whatever those wolf dogs are called. I also want children smiling and laughing freely and the cherry on top you as my husband. You are the only one for me big guy."

"Yeah, and you are the only one for me…and I failed to save you." He said as a tear went down his cheek. "I don't care if this is a dream or not I went too long without this."

He then gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him when she pushed off him.

"Nuh, uh, uh mister," She said playfully. "Not in the dean's office and not now, later." She said as she skipped out of the office.

"Hey, wait!" He exclaimed as he chased after her. He had gone so long without her he didn't want to lose her again.

As he stormed out of the dean's office he bumped into a janitor wearing a purple jump suit. He accidently knocked him down as he quickly reached over and helped him up.

"Sorry man." Jayden said as he looked over to see Ally running.

"Oh, don't worry my boy." He said in a high pitch voice.

"_Who is this guy?"_ He thought to himself. The janitor had black hair which he kept slicked back. His face was wrinkled probably in his forties and his eyes. His eyes sent chills down Jayden's spine. It was as if this man's eyes were seeing every dark deed you've ever committed. Jayden then looked down at his name tag hoping to see his real name. So far everyone was named after a villain or hero but they failed to see the connection.

Joseph Keir, strange name but not anyone he remembered by.

"Look sorry but I gotta go Mr. Kier." Jayden said as the man chuckled.

"Oh please call me Joe." He said laughing a little louder. There was something familiar about that laugh as Jayden went after Ally.

His mind was in a million other places as he tried to think about who this guy was.

"_C'mon think," _He snapped to himself. _"His laugh, his looks, his eyes and his stupid name. I mean really 'Joseph Kier' or should I say 'Joe Kier' as he would prefer."_ Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" He snarled as he looked back to see that the janitor was gone with only the echo of his laugh.

The laugh of a dead clown.

"JOKER!"


	8. Chapter 8: No Way Out

Chapter 8: No Way Out.

Authors Note: Thank you Tonycakes, AgedZen-01 and Daniel Wilks for your reviews. I have been thinking of this chapter since the day I started this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

* * *

Jayden ran down the hall as fast as he could hoping he would find the Joker. His feet stomped into the tile ground as he turned around the corner only to see more confused students. They laughed at him as he whipped his head around looking for Joker.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT JOKER I'LL FIND YOU!" He shouted as he ran down another hall and down some stairs.

He turned another corner and bumped into someone. He stumbled into a wall as the person fell to the ground. He leaned himself against the wall as he looked down at the person he knocked down. She had bright blonde hair which she kept tied in a ponytail and wore a white lab coat with black pants and high heel shoes with a red shirt that showed of some cleavage.

Jayden helped her pick up some of her papers as he suddenly recognized who she was.

"Hey watch we're you're going bub." She snapped as Jayden let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh my god." He groaned as he rubbed his hands against his face. "You're here too Harley?"

"Of course I'm here," She snapped as she got to her feet and wiped off the dust on her coat. "I teach health class you chowder head."

"Oh my god, please stop talking," Jayden groaned. "I was having such a peaceful time without you."

"Ugh, well you sir are so lucky that my daughter is your friend or I would do away with you in an instant." She snarled pressing her pointy nose into his face. "And what pray tell are you doing running around like a lunatic, this isn't a funhouse you know."

"Yeah, you could have fooled me." Jayden scoffed.

"Why you little,"

"MOMMY!" Sarina squealed as she ran towards Harley.

"BABY!" Harley squealed back as she knocked Jayden on his ass and proceeded to run towards her daughter. The two embraced each other as they giggled uncontrollably.

Jayden looked at the two blonde haired air heads and let out a small chuckle. As creepy and strange as it was Jayden never saw the two look so happy and the lovey dovey way not the 'Hey I just kidnapped you on your eighteenth birthday now let's spend some quality time together' way. Jayden remembered that day and how he rescued Sarina. She said it would almost make up for forgetting to by her a present for his step sister.

As much as he loved going down memory lane he had to get out of this hell hole. That's when he realized that if he wanted to find Joker or 'Joe Kier' why not asks his only family.

"Hey," He said as the two still clung to each other talking about going to a spa and what not for quality time. "I was wondering where's Joe at?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Ya mean Mista Jay?" She asked as Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Kier, 'Mista Jay'." Jayden mocked. Harley was ready to smack him good when Sarina stepped between the two.

"Calm down mom, he suffered a head injury." She said as Harley lowered her hand. "Anyways, Daddy just past by a while ago. He must have seen something funny because he was laughing pretty loud."

"Oh what a gentle spirit," Harley cooed. "I love how he finds humor in life it's one of the reasons I married him." She then broke out of her love trance as she dug into her pocket. "Oh yeah, you suffered a head injury so you need to take some pain killers." She then pulled out a small bag of white pills. "Here take a few."

Jayden looked down at her hand to see the two small pills. He took them and popped them in his mouth letting out an audible gulp. Both Sarina and Harley smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as Ally walked over to him from nowhere.

"Hey, c'mon let me take you to your room." She said as she took his hand.

Jayden followed her like a dog on a leash as she led him to his room. She took his key and unlocked the door pushing him into his room which was covered wall to wall in Batman merchandise.

"Just how you left it." Ally chirped as she pushed him on his bed. "Now you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly as she pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

Jayden said nothing as his eyes slowly closed. Ally giggled and skipped out of the room looking back at him one last time before closing it.

Jayden immediately popped one eye open and rolled out of bed. He crawled to the center of the room as he balled his hand into a fist and started punching his stomach. He let out a few gagging noises and finally a loud cough as the two pills went flying out of his mouth.

He fell to his back taking many deep breaths as he tried to slow his heart rate. He knew better to take pills from anyone especially anyone from a dream world. When his breathing finally slowed down and his heart rate returned to normal he crawled over to the pills and examined them.

It was a good thing he had learned how to close his throat otherwise he'd be out like a light right now. He threw the pills away in a garbage bin and then decided to look around his room. It looked like the room of a dorky college a boy. Which he was in this case it would seem.

There were small model both in an out of boxes sitting on shelves and his nightstand along with multiple comics and DVD's labeled 'The Animated Series', 'The New Adventures' and this next one made his eyes widened 'Batman Beyond'. On the cover was a Batman wearing his exact same Bat suit he kept hidden in his hidden room at home.

He quickly popped in the DVD to see what it was and after an hour he was a little disappointed. That Batman wasn't him but some punk named Terry Mcginnis. Jayden hated the fact that Batman would give his suite to such a rotten little bastard. He was also sad to see that Bruce was what Jayden always feared he would be when he got old.

A sad lonely old man filled with nothing but misery.

Confused he played very last DVD to see if a happy ending would surface for Bruce. Like if he would ever meet an older version of Catwoman and get married or at least find someone who he could die with.

He never did.

In fact it never once mentioned what had happened to her or anyone for that matter. He actually found this show quite depressing.

Jayden let out a shaky breath as he took out the DVD.

"_Is this what the future holds for Bruce?"_ He thought to himself. He then shook it off as he tossed the thing away. "No, I won't let that happen."

He then spent the next few hours watching every DVD there was until he got sick of them and finally turned them off. It was fun at first but he knew he was wasting time. That's when it hit him, time.

He looked out his window to see that it still looked like it was ten in the morning. He quickly got up from his spot on the floor and snuck out the door. He knew this world was some kind of new hypnotism due to the fact that he could read and watch three series of Batman DVD's in one sitting. So since reading and T.V were out of the question for waking him up he had only one solution.

He would have to kill himself.

The only questioned that remained was how?

He looked around the school thinking maybe he would find a cop. Normally classy colleges would have at least one armed guard just in case. But in this case there weren't. In fact, every time he went to a room looking for a weapon there was none.

He went to the biology lab looking for a scalpel or a small pair of scissors only to find nothing but tray tables and chemicals. He would have tried the chemicals but they only would have knocked him out or make him sick so he decided against them. He then ran around the school looking to see if there was an auto part shop or wood tech something that involved dangerous tools. But every time he did find one there was either class in progress or the place was being cleaned out by janitors.

"Dammit what the hell is wrong with this place?" Jayden groaned.

He was running out of options if he had any to begin with. He knew this place was keeping him from making bad decisions but he knew there was a way. There was always a way.

"If Batman could find his way out of here so can I." Jayden said as he ran down the hallway.

He continued running as he looked out the window to see what he could make out to be a small door. He then got a terrible awful idea as a sadistic grin grew on his face.

"Oh I I'm so coming to get you Ra's." He said to himself as he ran over to the other side of the building.

He was had made it to the other side and now was looking for the door that lead to the roof. If he could jump off the roof and fall hard on the ground the shock will be enough to break him of Al Ghul's hold.

While he was looking for the door he felt someone tackle him to the ground. He landed hard on the ground as he tried to break free of the persons grasp. He turned over and pinned the guy on the floor and was ready to knock him out when he saw who it was.

"Jason!" he exclaimed.

On the ground wearing a grey hoodie and jeans was Jason Warney his younger brother. Jayden was so overwhelmed by this place and seeing Ally and Joker that he had completely forgotten about him. He had a panicked look on his face as he quickly got to his feet.

"Look we don't have much time," He snapped in a shaky voice. "They know you're trying to get out and they don't care how you live in this world. They tried to be nice by giving you a normal life but you just had to piss it all away."

"What are you talking about?" Jayden snapped.

"I'm talking about Ra's, this world and Ally." Jason explained as he led Jayden to a nearby window. "Look, see that!" He said pointing at a cop car which two cops had exited and walked in the school. "They are going to take you and lock you away forever whether it be a jail cell or padded cell as long as you can't kill yourself you can't get out."

Jayden lost his temper and grabbed Jason by the collar of his hoodie and slammed him against the wall.

"Jason, what the hell is this place?" Jayden snapped.

"This is a combination with Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit, Wayne's super mind control computer and Jarvis's hypnotism." He explained. "While you've been messing around inside this world in your head Ra's has been controlling your body outside causing all sorts of hell and as long as you're here nothing can stop him."

"You mean this is all a trick so Ra's can control my body?" He asked.

"Yes, he went through great lengths to make sure that this world was locked up, airtight as in no way out. Except by killing yourself."

"How is Ra's allowing me to read or watch T.V shows?" Jayden asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent accurate, but the only explanation I have is this. You see the mind control computer was used for interrogations that went bad because they would turn someone's brain into soup. But the reason why it was locked up was because it could also steal someone's free will. All it would take is a computer chip placed at the back of your neck and a team of scientist and anyone even Batman would be under its control. But, they also need to keep the users mind in check so those scientist needed to keep the person in a dream world that held the reality of a real world. So on that chip they would have information on every book, every T.V show even lottery tickets to keep that person from waking up."

"So they had information encoded in my dreams, that's unbelievable. So what are you exactly?"

"I'm the part of you that's resisting the control in the shape of your brother. I'm here to help you wake up so let's get out of here an,"

Before he could finished he was tackled to the ground and hand cuffed by a cop. Jason let out threats and groans as he looked up at Jayden.

"What are you waiting for, run!" He yelled.

Jayden wasted no time as he ran down the hallway and avoiding any of the staff.

"Come back here!" The cop yelled.

"Mr. Wayne," Strange's voice came on the intercom. "You are very sick and in need of our help. Please do not resist and come quietly. We are only trying to help you."

He was then blocked by one cop with a shotgun as he turned only to be blocked by another cop who was slowly reaching for his handgun.

"Kid, we don't want to hurt you so please for all of us come peacefully." The cop with the shotgun said.

Jayden just stood there with his head down as the two cops slowly approached him. The one without the shotgun reached for his cuffs as the other reached a hand out for Jayden.

Jayden then grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and yanked it out of the cop's hand. He spun around and smacked the butt of the gun across both of their faces as he whipped the handle to his hand and pointed it at the two downed police officers.

He then took both of their glock 9mm's and clips and holstered them in his pants as he ran down the hall. He heard more cops coming down the opposite end as he slowly crept back. Any other day he could take these guys in his sleep but his body wasn't as strong even without Adonis he could fight as well as Batman but his current body was weak and non-muscular. His only way through them was to kill them.

Before he could make a move he felt a hand on his shoulder. Panic raced through his mind as he whipped his gun around only for it to be blocked by Joe Kier.

"Shh," He shushed as he held up his index finger. "Follow me we don't have much time."

He let go of the gun and walked over to the janitor's closet and unlocked the door. He walked in and Jayden followed as he heard the sound of the cop's footsteps getting closer and closer. He slowly and quietly shut the door and locked it as the cop's passed by.

The closet was dark as multiple cleaning supplies hung from the walls and littered the floor. There was nothing but a lone light bulb hanging on the ceiling for light as Jayden looked around the dark for,

"BOO!"

Jayden jumped back as The Joker laughed uncontrollably at Jayden's poor state.

"Aw, did someone go boom?" He asked sarcastically as he laughed once again. He stopped when he heard the cocking of a shotgun. He turned and his face dropped from happiness to shock as Jayden's lips curved into an evil grin.

"Funny you should mention that." Jayden said as he squeezed the trigger.

A loud boom filled the room sending Joker flying into the wall. Jayden got up from the ground as he rubbed his sore ears.

"Huh, that was easy." He said. He waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "You're still alive aren't you?"

The Joker shot to his feet and fixed his collar as walked over to Jayden. He pointed his gun at him again ready to fire but was slow as Joker punched him through the wall. Jayden landed hard on a wooden surface as staggered to his feet. He rubbed his sore back as he saw a familiar drawing on the wooden floor.

It was the same Joker picture he saw on the wooden floor back on Arkham Island's roof. It wasn't just the floor either, the walls were caged in by electric fences, and the ground was covered in small flames. He quickly ran over to the balcony and saw that he was not just back on Arkham Island he was back on the exact night of the riot.

"Well, it's certainly is great to be back in a friendly environment isn't Shadow?" Joker asked, he then let out a sharp gasp as his facial expression changed to embarrassment. "Whoops, you aren't Shadow anymore hell he doesn't even exist where in this world."

"What the hell are you talking about," Jayden snapped. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He asked in disbelief. "Who the hell do you think, Santa Claus?"

"I mean what are you in my mind, another one of Ra's Al Ghul's tricks to keep me locked away here?"

"No, I'm something entirely different," he said. "You see, think of this place as the limbo of your mind. If either one of us wins you will either be going up…or going down." He finished in his serious voice.

"I'm still not following?" Jayden asked as Joker slapped a hand to his face.

"Okay, this place is the physical representation of the barrier that keeps you from dying at the college and I am sort of the gate keeper. Only when I beat you I can have full access to your body. So if you beat me you can go home if not you go down into limbo and get lost forever while I possess your body. Simple enough?" Jayden growled at him as he kept his gun on him.

"Yeah, but how are you hear you should just be another face like Strange and Cobblepot." Jayden asked.

"Ah, I have a point to that," He said as he walked towards Jayden. "You see back while I was dying at Arkham City and you had stumbled into my headquarters I had injected you with my blood." Jayden's eyes widened in horror as Joker chuckled. "Relax, your Adonis formula broke it down long before it could do any serious damage, but then another thought popped into my head that night. So I had Jarvis hypnotize you and implanted a memory of me into my blood that flowed through your veins. At first I was just going to twist and pull at your mind in your sleep like Sarina but then when your dear old grandfather decided to screw around with your head I decided to take my chance. Now I finally have a chance to come back from the grave!" He exclaimed.

"I just can't wait, first when I get control of your body I'm gonna take out all those losers who kidnapped you, then I'm gonna kill Batman, oh the look on his face when he sees his only son murder him, then bird boy oh ho ho ho when I'm through with him Sarina's mind will be so gone that she will finally be by my side." He said as he placed his hands over his chest.

"You seem to be forgetting one thing," Jayden snarled as he cocked his gun. "You still have to go through me." At that Joker laughed.

"You?" He laughed even louder. After a minute he stopped and looked at me with glowing green eyes. "Don't make me laugh." He said in his serious voice as his muscles started flexing and tearing through his suit. "You seem to forget that this world keeps you from using your powers but for me well…there are no rules for me." He snarled as his body started to look more grotesque by the second. "You don't stand a chance in hell against me kid and you never will."

He then stomped forwards as his foot broke the wooden floor beneath him. He now looked just as monstrous as he did back at Arkham Island two years ago.

"You will not have my power or my body!" Jayden roared.

"Well then," He said as he held his massive arms out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the fight of a lifetime on our hands making his second appearance TITAN Joker and his opponent making his first appearance Jayden Wayne. I'd call you Warney but you aren't him anymore and you never will be again."

"We'll see about that." Jayden said in a low voice as he aimed his gun at TITAN Joker who laughed at his small opponent.

"Let's get ready to tango!"


	9. Chapter 9: End Of A Nightmare

Chapter 9: End Of A Nightmare

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter.

**Tonycakes: Yeah it is sweet this is just a normal person going up against a Meta human…Or whatever the hell Joker was to begin with. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, next chapter goes out to you.**

**AgedZen-01: I WILL LET JOKER KNOW YOU SAID THAT. Yeah, there's a way out and Shadow will find it…if he doesn't lose to Joker MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Vampireboy45: I am glad you like Jayden I am quite proud of him too. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Joker had just swatted Jayden away with his massive hand as the young hero had just barely dodged it. He pointed his shotgun at the behemoth and fired a round at his chest but the clown just shrugged it off and continued his assault.

"You think that will be enough to stop me?" He chuckled as his glare darkened. "Your time is over kid. So you better tell me how to use that power of yours now and I'll let you go back to the school or you can spend the rest of your life in limbo."

Jayden cocked his gun and loaded another shell.

"You will never have my power!" He shouted as he fired more shots at him.

"_Fighting and getting angry will only make him stronger."_ A gentle voice whispered. Jayden paused for a moment but shrugged it off when Joker raised his giant claw at him.

Jayden dived out of the way as Joker's long jagged nails stuck into the ground. Joker was stuck as he tried to pull his hand out of the ground as Jayden quickly got to his feet.

He cocked his shotgun and pressed the barrel to Joker's head and pulled the trigger. Only a click came out as Joker turned his head and grinned. His breath smelled like rotting corpses through his yellow jagged teeth as he pulled his hand out. He held his hand back and backhands Jayden across the rooftop crashing him into some crates.

Joker wasn't lying about this world stunting Jayden's powers and abilities. Even without his Adonis power he could have easily dodged that but ever since he came to this world he noticed that he wasn't strong, agile or capable. Jayden was starting to lose hope in this battle as he drew his duel glocks.

"You can't beat me Jayden you aren't Shadow anymore!" He shouted. "You are finished!"

"Come get me then you damn freak!" Jayden shouted as he fired his pistols.

Bullets bounced off him as he let out a loud cackle. His gun had run out of bullets as Joker stomped towards him. He quickly loaded another clip as Joker wrapped his massive hand around his body and smashed him on the ground like a toddler with a toy.

Joker had stopped and held up the broken Jayden as the young hero was now groaning and covered in scratches and blood. He tiredly raised his hand gun and fired his remaining bullets into the clowns deformed face. They all bounced off as Jayden's gun finally ran out of bullets.

"_Joker is your fear so conquer him."_ The voice whispered again. Jayden's tired eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice.

"Ally." He whispered.

"She's dead, Ally, Ally, Ally hahahaha!" Joker teased as he leaned his face in closer towards Jayden. "And now you're body will be mine."

Jayden felt the energy in his body leaving him as Joker's veins glowed brighter and brighter. Jayden felt his eyes get heavier and heavier until he finally slumped in Joker's hands and everything turned dark.

Jayden was floating in negative space as he looked around and saw nothing and heard nothing. As he floated in his empty void he tried to figure out what Ally had meant by conquer his fear. He fought as best he could due to his lack of abilities he never succumbed to this worlds tricks and he still failed to beat Joker. That wasn't what was bothering him though.

No matter how psychotic how vicious and how monstrous he looked Jayden never feared him. He would never show Joker the slightest hint of fear and thanks to Batman he learned how to suppress Joker's tricks. That's when it hit him.

"The only way to suppress fear is to become fear itself." He said as he felt his strength returning. "It was never Joker that I was afraid of it was Batman. I was so afraid of accepting who I am that I tried to completely deny the fact that I was his son."

"I am the son of Batman and who knows maybe one day I will wear the mask, but in order to earn that title I need to do what Batman always does. Kick Joker's ass."

He summoned as much strength as he could and resisted Joker's corruption. He regained a small portion of his conciseness and opened his eyes.

He looked around to see that his was in the slums of Gotham and that they were on fire. His eyes were then drawn to a beaten up Batman as he stood before Jayden his suit was covered in scorch marks and scratches.

"Jayden?" Batman asked.

Jayden tried to speak but was cut off by a sharp pain piercing the back of his head and to his brain. He let out a scream as he staggered over to Batman and gripped his collar.

"T-Tracker…Give me a tracker!" He grunted.

Batman quickly reached into his belt and pulled out a small round tracking device and was about to give it to Jayden when Theodosia crash landed between the two sending them flying apart. The small tracking device flew in front of Jayden as he caught it in midair and threw it in his mouth. He crashed onto the ground as he forcibly swallowed the device. He felt it go down his throat before Cyrus ran over and punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Jayden had then reawakened back on the asylum roof as the TITAN Joker stood before him rubbing his head.

"How did you do that?" Joker shouted. "You should have been in limbo I had your body!"

Jayden gave Joker a death glare and readied himself for one last attack.

"I thought you would have established this by now Joker." Jayden said in a low voice. "Father or son alive or dead even if you're a dream. As long as Batman and I are alive we will never let you win." He said as he charged at Joker and raised his fist to his head. "NEVER!"

His fist connected with Joker's face and cracked the top of his skull.

"No, this can't be!" He shrieked as the crack in his skull started to glow brighter and brighter. "You aren't Batman you can't beat me!"

"You never stood a chance." Jayden growled.

"NO!" He screamed as his entire body started glowing and in a matter of seconds exploded.

Jayden was sent flying back and crashed into a wall and once again was knocked out.

He knew he was awake but he could not open his eyes. It was like trying to wake up from a dream where you tried to open your eyes but they felt like they were welded shut.

"Ahh!" A female voice screamed.

Jayden's eyes shot open and his vision returned as he saw that he was back in the janitor's closet.

"_Dammit, why am I still here?" _He thought.

His vision was blurred by a bright light and turned to see Sarina with the look of horror on her face. He tried to say something but he then felt a hand gun in his hand and before him he saw Joker lying down on the ground with bullet holes scattered on his chest. He noticed that Joker was in his janitor disguise as panic started to sink in.

He turned to Sarina and dropped his empty gun. "Sarina listen." He said as he held his bloody hands up. "That was the Joker he used this world to take over my body. I had to stop him."

"Y-You killed him." She whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "You killed my father!"

"No Sarina he wasn't your father, he was the Joker!" He yelled.

"Somebody help me!" She yelled as she ran away.

"Dammit!" He growled as rushed out of the bloodied closet.

He turned a corner and hid when he saw Sarina appear with more cops. They were all disgusted by the sight of the corpse. Jayden quickly snuck away as she ordered them to kill him.

He knew his only way out of this world was by jumping off the roof but the door leading to the roof was on the other side of the building. Through a whole lot of cops.

Taking a deep breath he ran through the halls trying his best to make it to the roof. He was almost there when he heard a gunshot go off. He fell to the ground as blood started pouring out of his leg.

"I got him!" A cop yelled as he walked over to Jayden. "You really messed up now kid. Now you're gonna be locked away forever." He grinned.

Jayden growled at his remark when a classroom door opened and a lone arm with a gun stuck out and blew the cop's brains out. The shooter walked out and Jayden's eyes widened to see Jason Todd with a devious smirk on his face.

"Sucks when your world is torn upside down don't it?" He smirked as he kneeled down. "Don't worry you know what the old saying is 'blood is thicker than water'." He then held out two guns and Jayden took them.

"Why are you helping me?" Jayden asked.

"You are my brother aren't you?" He said as he walked behind him and dragged him by his shoulders.

More cops started chasing after them as Jayden fired his guns at them. He dropped them one by one as Jason stopped and handed him more clips. Jayden quickly loaded his guns and fired at the cops but was soon running out of ammo.

"Jason you better hurry!" Jayden said as he was stopped at the door.

"Alright, just go up the stairs and take a little leap." He said taking the guns back. "Once you hit the ground you'll be back to reality."

"What about you?" Jayden asked causing him to scoff.

"I'm a memory buddy there is nowhere for me to go." With that he ran towards the cop's gun blazing as Jayden opened the door and ran up the stairs.

He heard screaming and shooting as he ran up the stairs and out the door. Sunlight blinded his vision and fresh air fluttered in his nostrils as he ran over to the ledge.

"Jayden wait!"

Jayden just stopped at the ledge as he turned to see Strange, Young and Ally giving him worried glances.

"Jayden, please get away from the ledge!" Ally shrieked as she rushed over to Jayden.

"Get away from me!" He yelled pushing her off as Strange walked forward.

"Jayden, you killed an innocent man because you were confused!" Strange yelled. "You need to let us help you!"

"Bullshit, you're gonna lock me up in a damn asylum for the rest of my life se Ra's can keep using my body!"

"No, there is no Ra's Al Ghul," Young whimpered. "He's a comic book character just like Joker. You're in pain you need help."

Jayden walked closer to the edge of the roof as everyone leaned closer to him.

"Jayden, this is not a dream this is reality," Strange said in a calmer tone. "If you fall you will die."

Jayden smirked as he took another step back causing everyone to let out a gasp. Ally's eyes started to tear up and she stepped forward.

"Jayden, don't you love me?" She whimpered.

Jayden froze at her comment as his breathing became constricted. Ally slowly walked forward as Jayden's fist trembled.

"You shut up you're not Ally." He growled.

"How can you say that!" She shrieked. "I love you with all my heart…don't you love me?"

Jayden let out a shaky breath as tears started to run down his face. Ally stepped closer and reached her hands out towards him.

"I love you with all my heart," He whimpered. "When I met you and you kissed me on the cheek it was the first time I had ever felt love." He looked up and met his eyes with hers. "When you left me last week I tore Gotham apart looking for you. I wanted you back so badly that I couldn't get you out of my head. Why did you leave me?"

She then held his hands tighter and smiled.

"I'm here now aren't I?" She said. "Just walk away from the ledge and we can be together forever."

Jayden let out a small chuckle as he leaned closer to her lips.

"I waited so long to kiss you again." He whispered.

"I know and now you never have to wait again." She whispered as her lips were mere inches from his.

She waited to feel his lips when Jayden leaned his mouth over to her ear. She opened her eyes and panicked at what he said next.

"I can keep waiting."

With that he pressed his hands to her chest and pushed her off of him and sent himself over the ledge. They all screamed as Jayden turned himself over and got a full view of the ground as it got closer and closer.

"Oh…I sure hope I'm not crazy," He mumbled to himself. "Cause this is really gonna hurt."

His face was mere inches from the concrete as one last thought went through his head that gave him hope.

"_Ally, don't worry I'll make things right." _He thought as he collided with the ground.

The second he hit the ground he had awaken to see that he was floating inside of a small containment chamber. He tried to talk but his mouth was muzzled with a mouth piece. He tried to move but his arms were held in a strait jacket and his legs were shackled together.

He looked through the glass of the chamber to see multiple scientists in white coats, assassins and Lex Luthor.

He stood before Jayden with his hands behind his back as he looked back at the scientists.

"He's broken free, sedate him again." He ordered calmly.

"We are he's resisting it!" One of the scientists panicked. Lex's eyes hardened as he stomped over to one of the many computers.

"Then enhance the mind control chip." He ordered more forcibly.

"We can't he could go brain dead." The scientist said.

Lex let out a growl as he pressed a few buttons. Jayden then felt a pain surging through his head as he tried to activate his powers.

"It's no use boy," Lex taunted. "That pod you're in can't be destroyed by electricity or ice and your jacket has blades pressed against your pressure points and I can kill you in an instant."

Jayden didn't waste any time on Lex as his veins started to glow red.

"Sir his energy readings are going through the roof!" Another random scientist said.

"Don't worry he can't destroy this pod it was made especially for him." Lex reassured.

Jayden curled in a fetal position in his pod as his whole body started glowing. Lex backed away in horror as he called Ra's assassins over for protection.

Jayden then used the energy field he used back at Arkham City against Clayface to break out of the pod. He let out a scream through his gag as he let out a burst of energy and completely destroyed the pod, walls and his bindings.

He fell to his hands and knees as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Quick, he's weak restrain him now!" Lex ordered the assassins.

Four assassins had surrounded Jayden and had stun rods ready. They quickly moved in ready to attack him when Jayden jumped to his feet and attacked. He dodged out of the way of an assassins stun rod and flipped it around and stabbed it into his chest knocking him out. He quickly grabbed another assassin's head and snapped his neck and sent his foot across another assassins head. He pulled out his handgun and shot the last assassin as he turned his attention back to Lex.

"Send word to Ra's that his dog is off his leash!" He yelled as alarms were wailing and fires were raging out of control. "Trust me on this boy you will not leave this facility alive!" With that he left the room and closed the sliding door.

"LUTHOR!" Jayden yelled his voice so loud that you could hear it from space.

He was not a dog of Ra's Al Ghul or Lex Luthor he was a lone wolf and he hungered for blood.

Ra's Al Ghul's blood.


	10. Chapter 10: On The Other Side

Chapter 10: On the other side

Authors Note: Thank you once again my loyal reviewers.

**Tonycakes**: Thank you for always reading and reviewing this chapter goes out to your character Sarina.

**JanEyrEvanesence12:** Yeah I like that episode and I wanted to involve it in this story. There is a lot of other character involvement other than Ra's and Lex.

**Vampireboy45:** Thank you for your review.

**AgedZen-01: **Yeah he's out for blood now. This chapter is what happened while Jayden was out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Arkham asylum and I do not own Sarina Tonycakes does.

* * *

Sarina Gibson had a hard life ever since that night on Arkham. She fought multiple criminals, she lost her mother and she found out that her father was the Joker. It was the darkest moment in her life, but in all that darkness there was a light.

That night she was adopted by Bruce Wayne the richest and powerful man in the world, she was offered to be Batgirl and fell in love with a young boy by the name of Tim Drake. Even though her life had some horrors she fought hard to bury them and move on. She was Sarina Wayne Bruce Wayne's daughter…but she was also sister to one of Gotham's most powerful vigilantes.

And his name is Shadow.

Shadow was also known as Jayden Wayne Bruce Wayne's one and only son. When Sarina had first met him he tried his hardest to show her that Batman was weak compared to him but Sarina never once gave into him or her father.

When the time came for her to choose between Shadow and Batman that night on Arkham she chose Batman and together they beat Shadow. After he retreated Sarina vowed she would take down Shadow but then one night she met another person who was allied with the young warrior.

And her name was Alexandra.

When Sarina first saw the two together she knew that Alexandra was the only thing that kept Shadow from sub coming to his darkness. She was his light in his dark soul.

After a while Shadow and Batman put aside their differences and had started relying on one another. If Batman could do it so could Sarina. The two teams worked side by side and fought the many evils in Gotham and never once had any trouble working together.

But now all hell had broken loose when Breeze was kidnapped and Shadow went after her. Batgirl fought alongside Shadow and tried to save her but failed.

And in that failure she had failed to save not only Breeze but Shadow as well. When he pulled that trigger and ended his life Sarina had passed out and re awakened in the Batcave.

Now, we see her side of the story.

(Four Days Earlier)

Sarina was not in the greatest of moods right now. She had just witnessed two innocent people die in front of her eyes and Batman wasn't helping one bit. After Jayden had committed suicide and Ally was murdered she was so distraught she passed out. When Batman and Robin had found her the only things that were there were her Ally's corpse and Jayden's mask, glasses and sword.

"What were you thinking?" Batman had shouted. Sarina was still in a daze so she didn't even flinch. "Why didn't you contact me the second you found Ally's location? Instead you wait till after you are deep inside his base!"

The young justice league that was called in stood by as Batman yelled at her. Batman didn't normally get mad at his teammates but when his son gets murdered well there's no telling what he's capable of.

"Dammit, I thought you would have the brains to help me but clearly I was wrong! It's your entire fault!" Batman roared.

Then he was on the ground as Robin stood over him breathing heavily. Batman's cheek was sore as he looked up at an angry Robin.

"Don't you dare blame her again!" Robin yelled.

Batman was about to say something when he heard a motorized wheelchair from behind him. He turned around to see Oracle with an angry glare on her face.

"First, Batgirl has just gone through a very traumatic experience and your yelling and blaming isn't helping her," She snarled. "Second, if you're gonna blame anyone it's yourself!" She yelled as Batman's scowl softened. "What did you think was gonna happen? You and I both know Jayden would never had listened to you in the past did you really think he would just sit around while his girlfriend was kidnapped?" Batman then started to feel guilt for how he acted. "Batman you and I both know no one could have stopped him not even you. He loves that girl too much to let anyone stand in his way. You should also know that Ra's needs Jayden alive so he's gonna use his pit to bring him back so we need to be ready for whatever it is he's planning."

He knew she was right. Ra's wouldn't let his prize and his only heir just die. He knew that Ra's was planning something with Jayden now he needed to figure out what it was. Batman slowly got to his knees and looked over at Sarina. He knew that he was wrong to have blamed her he was just angry.

"Sarina, I'm sorry." He said. "I don't regret making you Batgirl and I don't blame you. I am just…angry."

There was silence throughout the cave before Dusk finally broke the silence.

"Batman, this isn't Ally," He said as Batman quickly got to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he quickly walked over to the body that was displayed on a table.

"I'm talking about this body being a fake. Here look," He said as he moved some of Ally's hair to reveal stitches along the sides of her face. "These stitches go along her entire faced and there's another set surrounding the top of her skull."

"So, maybe she was injured." Nightwing said.

"No, I've seen marks like these." Batman stated. "These are the same marks Hush leaves when he swaps faces with certain victims."

"Not only that but this body had supposedly died three hours ago but this body has been decaying for seventeen hours." Dusk stated.

"So she was already dead?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, so whoever this girl is isn't Ally." Dusk said.

"But why would Ra's create a fake Ally corpse?" Robin asked.

No one had any answers as Batman regained his wits.

"Listen, we need answers so we need to find Hush he's the only one who might have had any contact with Ra's." Batman said. "I need you guys to find him and bring him to me. I'm gonna go contact the rest of the justice league. This is only gonna get bigger and we're gonna need the back up."

Everyone agreed and were about to leave when Robin looked over to Batgirl. His face dropped as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's in no condition to fight," He said. "Just put her to bed."

"Okay," Robin said as he led Sarina out of the cave. "C'mon let's go."

Sarina got up from her chair and walked with Robin out of the Batcave. He took her to her room and Sarina managed to regain some of her composure.

"I can take care of myself." She whispered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, go kick their asses for me will ya." She said with a small smirk. "And find Ally and Jayden."

Robin smiled back and kissed the top of her head causing Sarina to let out a sigh.

"I'll be back with Ally and Jayden." He reassured.

The two stared into each other's eyes once more before Robin finally walked out of her room. Sarina stood there in her room wearing her Batgirl suite until she finally took a deep breath and had begun removing it.

It took her a minute but the suite was now laid out on her bed and she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties. Depression was spread across her face as she ran her hand over the bat symbol on the front of the suit.

"Sorry Batman." She whispered as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a black leather chest.

She threw it on the bed and opened it to reveal a dark purple leather suit. She based it on Ally's costume a small leather jacket, a tight black T-shirt, tight pants and black combat boots.

She slowly put the outfit on piece by piece and made her way over to her mirror by her makeup table. She paints her face white and covers her eyes with mascara and smears blood red lipstick all over her lips in the form of a bloody smile. She then sprayed her hair with a special chemical that made her hair Technicolor with blonde and green streaks as she tied it up in a ponytail.

When her makeover was finally done she looked herself up and down in the mirror and was afraid of what she saw. She knew that she was dressed classy like her father but slutty like her mother. She looked good but then took a contemplative pose as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her outfit. It hit her as she snapped her fingers and reached up the back of her shirt. A small click was heard as she pulled her pink bra out of her shirt and fixed her breast.

"No villain or female hero wears a bra." She scoffed as she made her way back to the cave.

She slowly crept into the cave to see that no one was there. The team had left and the only vehicle that was left was Jayden's motor cycle. Sarina grinned as she made her way over to the table that had Jayden's things. She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up his gun and sword.

"Why not?" She said as she holstered the gun in her coat and the sword at her waist. She then pocketed his face mask and put on his sunglasses but was confused when her vision was darkened like sunglasses usually do in a dark area. "How the hell does he see out of theses?"

She then saw three small silver dots on both sides of the glasses edges and ran her finger over one of them. Her vision was then inferred as she then ran her finger over another. It was the detective mode, then an X-ray vision. She had made a mental note to scowl Jayden and Jason for this later but for now she was trying to figure out how to brighten her vision.

"Press the bottom sensor on the left side of the glasses Ms. Wayne." An elegant voice said.

She whipped her head around after pressing the button that brightened her vision to see Barbra and Alfred standing a few feet away. Sarina lowered her head and didn't dare remove Jayden's glasses.

"Look guys," She started off slowly. "This isn't goodbye this is me going under cover. Kind of like what I did back at Arkham City."

"We know," Barbra said. "But you don't have to do this you know we can find him."

"Not fast enough, look I went undercover back at Arkham and I'm doing it again." She snapped. "I can manipulate my mother to give me whatever info I need and I can find Hush faster than Batman."

"We know you feel responsible for what happened," Alfred said. "But you don't need to act like your father you could end up falling down the wrong path."

Sarina grunted at his statement and looked at the Batgirl outfit she still had in her hands.

"Look guys, I know you and everyone in the world hates the Joker I do too," She said. "But no matter how much I hide it, no matter how much I deny it and no matter how much I dress up," She then threw the suit at Barbra's feet. "I am his daughter and he is my father."

Alfred and Barbra didn't say anything as she continued.

"But the thing that makes me better than Batman and Shadow is that I'm not afraid." She said with confidence. "I can fight as both Batgirl and Sarina, because I am not afraid to show my face like Jayden and Bruce." She said as she walked over to Jayden's bike.

"Ms. Wayne," Alfred said. Sarina turned as a set of keys were tossed at her. "You need these to start the bike." Sarina gave them a smile as she started the bike.

"I'm not saying goodbye just see ya later." She said as she revved the bike. Barbra's eyes widened as she pressed the switch on her chair.

"Wait Sarina you aren't allowed to drive since," She didn't get to finish as Sarina sped out of the cave. "You…crashed Robin's bike." She groaned. "She better hope Jayden's dead because he's gonna kill her."

* * *

Sarina sped through the streets of Gotham trying her best not crash. Kind of like what she did with Tim's bike. Okay, so she didn't know the red switch was a rocket boost and crashed it into city hall. C'mon, like no one ever did that.

After getting the hang of the controls she eventually made her way to an old abandoned candy factory. She pulled her bike up to the outside of the gates and slowly made her way inside. Once in she was greeted by seven thugs with clown masks.

"Well, lookie what we got here." One thug said.

"Nice suit," Another thug commented. "Fits in all the right places."

Sarina smirked under Shadow's mask as shthought 'what would Breeze or Catwoman do?' then it hit her. Her hands ran over her hips and over her breast, making them jiggle as she heard the thugs breathing heavy.

"Hmm, you boys like what you see?" She swooned as they moved closer.

Her hands then ran over her back and she pulled out her staff and with one fail swoop he delivered a haymaker across all of them. They all grumbled as delivered a heavy blow to each of their heads knocking them out one by one. The last two got up and tried to attack her.

One brought a pipe down on her, but she blocked with her staff and swiped the end across his face. The last guy pulled out a knife and charged at her. Sarina sighed and casually pulled out her new gun and shot him in the leg. She jumped a little seeing as this was the first time she had actually fired a gun at a person and tried to control her breathing as she saw the man groaning in pain.

"_Feels good doesn't it?" _Joker's voice echoed in her head.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she smacked her head. She then walked over to the thug and pointed the gun at his head. "Where's Harley Quinn?"

"U-Upstairs in the office." He stuttered.

"Thanks." She said as she walked over to the staircase.

Sarina fought a few more thugs left and right before coming across the doors that said Boss's Room. She kicked a thug who was standing guard through the door and was now face to face with her mother and a shotgun.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

Sarina took a deep breath and reached a hand up to her mask and slowly pulled it down.

"You don't recognize me mommy?" She said in a small voice almost admiring her acting skills. Harley's eyes widened and the gun in her hands fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Oh my baby," She squealed. She then broke away from her and looked her up and down. "Oh, you dressed just like your father too. Oh he'd be so proud."

She giggled sheepishly and Harley led her to her chair. Sarina took a seat at her desk and looked at the contents on her desk. She noticed on the corner of the desk there was a picture of Joker with kiss marks plastered all over it. Also there was a picture she remembered from her fifth birthday party but it was torn in half. Instead of Sarina and Gibson it was Sarina and a picture of Harley tapped together. Taking a gulp she tried to shake off the chill that ran up her spine and muster up her thoughts.

"Umm, listen mommy," She started. "I've actually been busy lately."

"Busy, doing what?" Harley asked concerned. "You should be careful especially with Batman running around. That murderer." She snarled.

"I know I've been avoiding him. In fact I sent him a message." She said holding up Shadow's sword. A grin grew on Harley's face as she took the sword.

"Your daddy must be laughing in heaven right now." She swooned.

"Heaven?" She asked in disbelief. "Mom, daddy is burning in hell right now and loving every moment of it." At that the two laughed before Sarina finally got serious. "I need to know where Hush is."

"Hush, why do you want him for?" Harley asked.

"He's been making waves," Sarina said trying to sound tough. "Rumor has it he's made a mask and is posing like daddy."

That set Harley off as she picked up her shotgun and cocked it.

"He's a dead man then." She snapped. Sarina stood up and placed her hands on the gun.

"Calm down, I'll handle this it's a perfect way to make my bones." She said.

"Make your bones?" Harley asked confused. "You killed Shadow he was Batman's son. That's proves more than enough that you've earned your place here."

"_Dammit, you idiot how could you forget?" _She scolded herself as she thought of an excuse. "That was on accident, you see he lost his girl and he was begging for death so I gave it to him. Hush, he's part of the competition. I figured he would be a good way to let others know I'm not messing around."

This brightened her day as she threw the gun away and sat on the desk next to her daughter.

"Okay, you see we have a shaky truce with Two-Face," She started. "As long as we pay he lets us know what we need. So, he told me about where the small timers of this town were and he mentioned that Hush had taken over the hospital that was in Arkham City."

"I know the place," Sarina said. "Thanks mommy, I'm gonna take care of this clown and honor daddy's name."

Sarina got up and Harley wrapped her hands around her again tightly. Sarina could feel tears on her neck as small sobs came from Harley.

"I'm so proud of you." She whimpered.

Sarina, still a little shaky wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Thanks mom." She said as the two hugged one another.

* * *

When she got outside her head was spinning so fast that a twister could have formed and carried her off to Oz. She sat there on Shadow's bike looking at her face in the mirror wiping the clown make up off. Now that she was done with Harley she didn't need the make-up anymore. She also had Shadow's mask and glasses so there was no need for it anymore.

As she wiped off the last of the make-up off she heard a small chuckling. She looked up to see the last person she expected.

"Catwoman," She groaned as she put the mask on. "What do you want?"

The master thief jumped down and landed right next to her and ran a hand on the front of the bike.

"Well, I was looking for Breeze and thought I had heard Shadow's bikes," She started. "I came over to see if he found anything when I see Joker's daughter sitting on his bike." She then looked at Sarina and quirked an eyebrow. "You steal this?"

"No…okay yes, but I had a good reason."

Sarina then explained the situation about Ra's, Lex and the Superman clone. Also how Shaodw committed suicide and how Breeze supposedly died. Catwoman's face was written in shock as Sarina finished.

"So I went undercover as Joker's daughter and now I'm heading over to interrogate Hush." She finished.

"Well," She said after being silent for so long and hopped on the back of the bike. "We better get going."

"Why are you helping?"

"Ally's my friend there's no way I'm letting these bastards take her." She snarled as Sarina grinned.

"Okay, let's get going." She said as she revved the bike and sped off.

When Hush had finally perfected his Bruce Wayne mask he was ready to destroy his image. He had it all planned out for months. He kept his head low and didn't step on any toes so no one would be out to hurt him and thanks to all this trouble Batman would be busy and leave him alone.

What he didn't expect that night was Catwoman and Joker's daughter making a move on him. He sat there in the basement of the hospital as the two circled around him.

"What the hell do you two want from me?" He snapped. Catwoman looked at him playfully as she trailed a finger on the Bruce Wayne mask.

"First I want you to take this stupid mask off you're making Bruce look ugly." She pouted as Sarina took a different approach.

"Look, we know that you've been doing business involving this girl," She said holding up a picture of Ally which caused Hush to smirk. "We want to know where she is."

"She was a beauty," He started. "I don't know what happened or why I was summoned but I was abducted a week ago. When I came too I woke up with Jarvis freaking out next to me and a man holding a sword to my throat. He told me to make a mask similar to that girls face and would pay me handsomely."

"So you just did it for him, no questions asked." Catwoman asked.

"It was either that or die, anyways I don't know where they took us all I know is that they needed a job done and I did it. You want more go ask Jarvis."

"Thanks." Sarina said as she smacked the butt of the gun down on his head.

"You do know where Jarvis is, don't you?" Catwoman asked.

"Yeah, same place we left him back at Arkham City." Sarina said.

After another bike ride the two made it back to the small apartment where Jarvis a.k.a Mad Hatter was hiding. Only he wasn't hiding he was whimpering. The two made their way in as Sarina took off her mask.

"Hatter," Sarina said in a gentle voice. "It's me Alice." She said to the dirty man who looked up and smiled. "You remember me from the tea party last year."

"Oh, Alice you came back!" He exclaimed as he crawled to her on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tilted his head and saw Shadow's sword and started laughing like a lunatic. "And you brought the vorpal sword, oh bless you!"

She was confused about that sword comment but ignored it and tried to calm him down.

"Hatter, I need your help," She said. "You see I know you tried to hypnotize Batman's son Shadow. I need you to tell me everything you know."

Hatter broke away from her and took a begging pose. She almost felt sorry for the poor bastard.

"Oh no, please it wasn't my idea. The Jabberwocky made me do it!" He yelled. "H-He told me he would have my head if I didn't obey him. He wanted to know everything I knew about Shadow's mind. I told him that Shadow's mind was too strong to be controlled. So the only way to weaken his mind was to attack his heart and eventually he would be venerable to my spell."

"By kidnapping his girlfriend and killing her right in front of him." Sarina muttered.

"Who's the Jabberwocky?" Catwoman asked.

"The Jabberwocky is the form of a dragon and Jarvis here is an idiot so my guess is this. Ra's Al Ghul had his dragon tattoos exposed and Jarvis mistook him for the Jabberwocky."

"So, Ra's had Hush disguise a random person as Ally and then used Jarvis to hypnotize him and then what?" Catwoman asked.

That's when it hit her.

"Then he uses the mind control computers to control Shadow's weakened mind and uses Jarvis's power's to keep him locked up in the head." Sarina explained.

"We have to tell Batman." Catwoman suggested.

"Let's not." A dark voice said.

The three looked at the doorway and Jarvis started to freak out as Cyrus walked in with Theodosia at his right and a hooded figure to his left.

"It's them they work for the Jabberwocky!" Jarvis panicked.

The two readied themselves as Sarina drew her sword.

"Cut the crap where's Ally and what did you do with Jayden!" Sarina yelled.

Cyrus smirked as he raised a hand over the cloaked figures hood. He slowly pulled it down and both Catwoman and Sarina's eyes widened at who the person was as she whispered his name.

"Jayden."


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking The Hold

Chapter 11: Breaking The Hold

Authors Note: Whew two chapters in one week I'm on fire! I am hoping you guys like this next chapter.

**Vampireboy45:** Thank you for your review.

**Tonycakes:** Yeah, I was hoping I wrote her right and I'm glad I did. I tried to keep her and her relation with Harley in character as best I could and the Joker outfit I threw together one night when I had a 'what if' scenario If she went bad and dressed like Joker. I hope you enjoy this chapter it again goes out to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman and I do not own Sarina.

* * *

Sarina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shadow, the warrior of the night was now standing on the same side of the enemy. She saw that Theodosia was wearing Shadow's coat but with the sleeves torn off and noticed Jayden was wearing a different outfit. He wore a black hooded cloak similar to Robins and a black vest with gold dragon patterns similar to Ra's Al Ghul's outfit. He even had the same sword as his.

"What have you done to him!" Sarina yelled.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked. "We just put the dog back on his leash. That's all he is after all a dog."

"No, that's what you are you freak!" Sarina yelled.

"I know and I have accepted it." He said matter-o-factly.

"What are you talking about you lunatic?" Sarina snapped.

"You see like Theodosia I too was born in a lab." He explained. "Ra's had me trained day and night to be a master assassin. He tortured me, experimented on me and had me built to be a perfect warrior. I was born under Ra's and I'll die under Ra's. Just like Jayden and Theodosia."

"No," Sarina snapped. "Jayden is a person with thoughts and dreams and a woman waiting to be rescued by him. I'll save him and I swear I'll stop you!"

"Hmm, you would die to save the son of Batman, daughter of Joker?" He snickered.

"Definitely." She said.

With that she leaped towards the three and brought her staff down. Cyrus blocked her attack with his sword and Jayden swiped his boot across her stomach. She crashed through a wall as Jayden went after her. He swiped his sword at her head but she blocked with her staff and landed a kick to his chin.

Catwoman attacked Cyrus with her whip and wrapped it around his wrist. She tried to pull him forward but he grabbed the whip and ended up pulling her back and launched her through the window. She rolled into the alleyway as Sarina was thrown right next to her.

Jayden and Theodosia stood in front of them as Cyrus stood between the two.

"Wow, not much of a challenge are you?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, well don't worry," Sarina snickered. "We'll have company real soon."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow under her glasses trying to figure out what she meant. His question was answered when she turned over on her back to reveal her belt was blinking. His eyes widened as multiple figures surrounded them.

He recognized most of them to be Nightwing, Robin, Dusk and Superboy. The ones he didn't recognize we're a young African American boy wearing a dark blue coat and was hovering on a disk similar to the one Shadow uses.

He was known as Static.

Another was a young boy with green skin and fur who sat on the railing of a fire escape like a monkey. He was known as Beast Boy.

Sarina got up and smirked as she stood next to Robin and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Took you long enough." She snickered.

"Hey, keeping up with you on a bike is like trying to catch the Flash." He chuckled when his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Sarina raised an eyebrow and pushed her breast out.

"See something you like?"

"Umm, I um, y-you went undercover Barbra said." He stuttered.

"Hey dude chill out," Beast Boy said as he dropped down next to her. "She's still the same old Sarina." He then looked her up and down. "Even if she does look hotter in this than the Batgirl outfit." He snickered as he gave her a small flower causing her to giggle and Robin to growl.

"Hey, isn't that Jayden?" Static said as he hovered down. "Jayden, what are you doing?"

"He's being controlled." Dusk said. "That's what Ra's had intended when he stole those mind control chips."

"So how do we help him?" Beast Boy asked.

"We remove the chip on the back of his head." Robin said.

Sarina then walked over to Cyrus who had his sword ready.

"Give it up pal, you're surrounded it's over!" She snapped causing him to chuckle.

"No," He said in a low voice. "Now it's fun."

Just then his veins glowed blue as did his eyes as Dusk came between the two.

"Get back he has the Adonis formula!" He yelled as he attacked Cyrus with his tonfas.

The two parried for a bit before Cyrus got the upper hand and fired a burst of energy knocking Dusk back. Nightwing went to help him and was followed by Beast Boy.

Theodosia attacked Superboy and the two went flying away as Static went after them leaving Robin and Sarina to face Jayden.

"Jayden, we don't have to fight just let us help you, you can fight this!" Sarina said.

"No, you two are the enemies of Ra's Al Ghul and you will die by my sword." He said in a voice that had no emotion.

"Sarina," Robin started. "We have no choice, we have to fight him." She solemnly nodded and readied her staff.

"I know." She said. Jayden's veins glowed red and a dark smirk slowly formed on his face.

Superboy was flying in the air with Theodosia each of them landing a punch to the others faces. Theodosia then wrapped her arms around Superboys body and started spinning around making him dizzy. When she knew it was enough she let him go and dropped kicked his stomach sending him crashing down into the streets.

She went to go finish him off when she felt a surge of electricity hit her back. She let out a growl as she turned to see Static with both his hands cackling in electricity. He eyes glowed red and she fired her heat vision at him. He raised his hover disk and deflected her beam as he fired two bolts of electricity at her.

"Sorry, my mother told me to be nice to girls but you really aren't a nice girl." Static quipped in.

Theodosia charged at him with everything she had and tackled him off his hover disk. He coated his whole body in electricity and shocked her but she was resisting the pain as she threw him to the ground. Quick thinking, he sent some electricity to his feet and connected to some power lines and sped away from her.

"Run coward!" She yelled in a Russian accent.

Before she could celebrate her small victory was cut short when Superboy delivered a punch to her face sending her flying to the ground. Static flew up on his hover disk and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit women?" He chuckled.

"I don't have a mother." Superboy grunted. Static flinched and took his hand off him.

"My bad." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Superboy said.

Meanwhile across town Dusk was swatting the ends of his tonfas at Cyrus's head as deflected with his sword. They parried like this for a few minutes before Dusk blocked Cyrus's sword with his right tonfa and delivered the short end of his left tonfa to his stomach.

Cyrus staggered back as Dusk dashed forward and landed a knee to his face, but Cyrus blocked his attack and swiftly stabbed a small knife in his leg. Dusk staggered back as Nightwing pulled out his stun batons and attacked him at great speed. Cyrus activated his Adonis power and let Nightwing shock him. He felt the pain but had a much higher tolerance to the pain. Using his enhanced strength he channeled his energy through his sword and sliced clean through his batons.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he dropped his now destroyed weapons and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Cyrus and fired a tranquilizer dart at him. Cyrus used his speed and dodged the dart barley missing his head.

Cyrus looked back at the dart and back at Nightwing.

"That was the antiserum for the Adonis formula wasn't it?" Cyrus asked. "I thought you were on good terms with Shadow?"

"We keep some handy just in case." Nightwing said.

"Well, nice to know you have a certain trust for your partner." He said.

"What do you know you have him under your control that's not trust its slavery!" He snapped.

"He belongs to Ra's Al Ghul now. He's no longer a puppet for Batman." Cyrus snickered.

Nightwing growled at his remark towards his former mentor and partner. He reached into his belt and threw six batarangs at him. Cyrus sliced through them with his sword as a small monkey jumped on his face.

He grunted as the small green monkey clawed and scratched his face before jumping off. The small monkey then turned into a giant green rhino and charged at Cyrus. Cyrus's veins flared blue as he grabbed the rhino's horn and struggled to hold him back. He mustered up as much strength as he could and threw him into a pile of trash.

Beast Boy then turned back into his normal form and threw a banana peel off his head.

"Dude, why would you do that," He grunted. "That was freaking disgusting!"

"Don't worry you will be kept clean when I mount you over my fire place." He snickered as he raised his sword.

His smirk then vanished when he felt someone forcibly stab a needle in his neck. He turned his head to see Dusk pumping the serum into his neck. Cyrus soon felt his powers leave him as Nightwing appeared with a new stun rod.

"You better kill me now," He warned. "You won't get another chance."

All that was left now was Jayden and his fight with Robin and Sarina. Jayden charged up some energy and channeled it through his sword. With one swipe an energy wave fired out of his sword and cut clean through anything it touched.

Sarina and Robin jumped out of the way in time and charged at Jayden attacking him with everything they had. Only problem was he was the son of Batman.

He knew every move, trick and gadget they had and Jayden countered every one of them. Sarina pointed her staff at Jayden and fired a few spear tips at him but he deflected each one of them. Robin jumped in and attacked with his staff as Jayden blocked with sword.

Robin made stabbing motions towards his head, but Jayden dodged each one as he swiped his sword under his feet. Robin jumped but then ducked in midair when Jayden took a swing at his head. Robin then lunged at Jayden and tackled him to the ground. In his struggle to keep him restrained he made a grab at the back of Jayden's head. Jayden let out a roar as his veins lightened up and threw Robin off him.

Robin crashed into a wall breaking leaving a crater in the wall. Sarina started to panic as she ran over to him. Frantically she shook his shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Robin, Robin wake up!" She screamed.

Robin let out a groan as his eyes slowly cracked open. He tried mumbling something but she couldn't hear him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"T-The chip…is on the b-back of his neck," He groaned. "T-Tear it off and you'll break Ra's hold."

He slumped down as Jayden ran over to her. He brought his sword down on her and she quickly pulled out Shadow's sword and deflected his attack. She struggled to hold him off as he leaned his face in closer.

"You dare use my own sword against me!" He snarled.

"It's not your sword it belongs to Shadow, not Ra's!" She yelled as she slowly got to her feet.

She then raised her foot and kicked him off. The two stared at each other as Sarina started summersaulted over to him. She then attacked with his sword rapidly as sparks formed with each strike. The two locked blades again but not for long as Sarina kneed him in the groin.

Jayden let out a loud groan as he slumped to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" He grunted.

"Fighting dirty." She replied playfully.

"Batman doesn't fight dirty you bitch!" He growled.

"I'm not Batman," She said as she ran over to him. "But I do have a little Joker in me."

"_More than a little sweet pea." _Joker snickered in her head. _"You practically are me now." _

"Shut up!" She growled as Jayden started to chuckle.

"How long will it take before Joker finally turns you?" He chuckled as Sarina made a grab at the back of his head.

"He won't!" She snapped as she tried to grab the chip.

"Hmm, funny I said the same thing about Ra's and now I'm dressed up like him and doing his bidding." He snickered. "Look at you your wearing purple shooting guns and painting your face. How long before you start laughing at pain and torment?"

"I will never be like him!" She yelled.

"You already are my dear." He said.

Sarina felt a cold chill run through her as she pushed Jayden off her. She then noticed something weird about Jayden. His eyes were glowing green and his face looked pale. His face then broke out into a sick grin causing Sarina's eyes to widen in horror.

"J-Jayden?" She asked.

"Not anymore." Joker's voice laughed.

Sarina's legs gave out as she dropped the sword and fell to the ground. Sweat was beading down her face as she backed away from him.

"No, you're dead!" She screamed.

"Well you know what they say the show must go on!" He shouted as he looked over Jayden's body. "Not bad so this is what it's like to have power constantly flowing through your veins." He then fired a bolt of electricity at the wall and laughed at the damage. "Ha, I'm loving life more and more."

"B-But how," Sarina gasped. "How are you in control of Jayden?"

"Well you see while you were all off looking for him, poor Jayden's been trying to break free from Ra's control." He explained. "When he finally broke free he had to pass a certain toll, me. We fought and he lost now his body is mine. As for how I'm here I placed some of my blood in his back at Arkham and have been lingering ever since."

Sarina was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on. Was he telling the truth was he really in control of Jayden now?

Her shaky hands reached for Shadow's sword and picked it up. She pointed the blade at Joker Jayden and tried her best not to lose her grip. Joker chuckled as he stepped closer to her.

"Listen honey, if you're planning on taking me out maybe you should use some of the Adonis serum in the handle of his sword." He suggested.

Sarina opened the handle and inside were two syringes filled with amber liquid. She took one and looked at it carefully. She had always wondered how this would feel, what the power was like. She slowly held the tip of the needle to her neck and jumped when she felt a hand stop her. She quickly glanced up and her heart rate slowed down when she realized who it was.

"Hey Batman." She sighed.

"Hey kid." He said in a gentle voice as he took the syringe. "Listen, if you didn't go out alone tonight we probably would have never found Jayden. So thank you…Batgirl." A small smile appeared under her mask as she finally started to calm down. "Stay her I'll take it from here."

"Okay." She said as she went to be with Tim.

Batman's smile immediately turned back into his trademark scowl as he turned to face Joker Jayden. He let out a chuckle as he twirled his sword around.

"Well, well, well long time no see ay Batman." Joker chuckled.

"You're not Joker, you're just a memory." Batman growled.

"Does it really matter?" Joker asked rhetorically. "Either way I have your son, his powers even his skills. You can't beat me this time."

"We'll see about that." He growled as he raised his fist.

Joker let out a small chuckled before in an instant he appeared before Batman and brought his sword down on him. Batman blocked with his gauntlets like he always did and kicked Joker in his stomach.

He then pulled out three batagrangs and threw them at Joker. He swatted two of them away but missed one and was hit in the head. He staggered back as Batman jumped kicked him in the chest. Joker let out a growl as his veins flared up and fired two bolts of electricity at him.

Batman went flying back and crashed into the wall and fell to the ground as Joker rushed over to him. He brought his sword down landing a cut across his chest. Batman let out a yelp as blood dripped from his chest. Joker then channeled energy to his sword and fired a razor blast at Batman.

The blast cut through everything as batman barely dodged it but didn't have time to recover as he was hit with an ice stream. Batman was temporarily frozen to the ground as Joker let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, have you ever had one of those days where you're just glad to be alive!" He shouted as he ran over to a dumpster and used his strength to lift it up over his head. "So long Batman!"

With that he threw the dumpster at Batman. He used all the strength he could muster and broke out of his icy prison. The dumpster fell onto the spot where Batman once was and was crushed to pieces.

"Dammit, stop moving around I'm trying to kill you!" Joker yelled as he fired more electricity at Batman. He jumped out of the way in time before Joker's new found power started to deplete. "What's this?"

"You over used his power." Batman stated. "You don't have what it takes to master his power. Just because you look like him doesn't mean you fight like him."

"Oh you're wrong I fight just like h-ugh!" Joker was cut off by a sharp pain at the back of his head. "No, you aren't Shadow any more I am!"

"Looks like your losing control!" He yelled as charged over and landed a barrage of punches to his chest. He was about to land a final hit when he realized Joker was no longer in control.

"Jayden?" Batman asked. It looked like he tried to speak but he was clenching at the chip on the back of his head. He lunged at Batman and grabbed him by the collar.

"T-Tracker…Give me a Tracker!" He grunted.

Batman knew what he was getting at as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small tracker. Jayden snatched it from his hands and placed it in his mouth. He let out a gulp as he was then turned and knocked out by Cyrus.

"Dammit, we almost lost control," He yelled as placed a finger on his ear. "Lex, send in the attack choppers!"

Just then multiple choppers appeared from nowhere as Ra's personal assassins dropped down and attacked. Smoke appeared all over the place as Batman tried to reach Jayden. When the smoke cleared the only people that were left were Batman and his team.

Dusk, Nightwing and Beast boy walked over and Dusk smashed his fist into the wall.

"Dammit," Dusk shouted. "We had that bastard Cyrus before he pulled some cheap moves on us and got away!"

"Yeah, he wasn't kidding about being the perfect warrior." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his sore head. Static and Superboy flew in.

"We lost Theodosia," Static said. "We had her down and out when those weirdoes in black showed up and attacked Superboy with kryptonite."

"I'm getting real sick of these losers and they're dirty fighting." Superboy growled. "When can we finish them off?"

Batman pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet as Sarina walked over with Tim draped around her shoulder.

"What are you doing B-Man?" She asked.

"Jayden was able to break not only Joker's hold but Ra's as well," He said as he held his fingers up to the side of his cowl. "Oracle did you supply the jet with what I asked for?"

"Yes, it should be on its way in a few minutes." She said.

"Thanks," He said as he turned to his team. "Listen, Jayden swallowed a tracker and broke Ra's Al Ghul's hold. If he's broken his hold they would bring him back to where they set up headquarters."

The wheels in Dusk's head were spinning as he knew where he was getting at.

"And Jayden just swallowed a tracking device he'll be leading us straight to them." He said.

"Aww, and I wanted to be the hero and fire a tracking bullet at the chopper." Sarina groaned as she held out the magnum. Batman glared at her as he snatched the gun from her hands and ripped the cylinder off. "Hey, Jayden's gonna be mad when he finds out you broke his gun."

"How do you think he'll feel when you lost his bike?" Batman stated.

"What are you talking about his bike is right," She paused in midsentence when she realized that Shadow's bike was gone. "What, where did it go?" She said as she started to panic.

"Let me ask you something else, where's Catwoman?" Batman smirked.

Her eyes went wide with horror as she looked around to see that the silhouette was gone. Her panic was now turned to rage.

"Ah, that bitch," She snapped. "She stole my bike!"

"Shadow's bike." Dusk replied simply. Sarina was now petrified.

"Oh crap," She squeaked. "I am so…screwed."

She then felt her cell phone vibration in her pocket as she pulled out to see unknown caller. She hit the talk button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sorry honey," Catwoman purred. "I was about to help you fight when I saw your friends come in and helped you. I then took the opportunity to steal something I had my eye on for a while. Shadow's bike was possibly the hardest thing I could steal until a certain someone left the keys in the ignition."

Sarina mentally and physically slapped herself. When she talked to Breeze about their bikes she always said that Shadow activated a pass code, turned on the cloaking device and like any common driver took the keys out of the ignition.

"Look, I'll forgive you for stealing the bike if you come and help us. We have a way of finding Breeze." She explained.

The line went silent for a minute before she felt a pair of lips pressed against her ear.

"Hey!" She yelped as Catwoman chuckled.

"I'm in, Ally is my friend and anyone who touches her is dead." She snarled. Sarina breathed a sigh of relief as she then started to panic again.

"Wait, where's the bike?" She exclaimed. Selina playfully shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me." She said as she walked past her and squeezed her cheek.

"Why you," She growled as she raised her staff, but was stopped by Robin.

Catwoman walked up to Batman and ran her finger down his chest.

"So, you know where Ally is?" She asked.

"Yes, and Jayden." He said. "Are you sure you want to come?" Selina let out a scoff.

"Of course, Ally is my girl and I won't leave her to theses monsters." She said as a jet hovered down into the streets.

"Okay, let's go." He said as the doors opened up and everyone hopped in.

Each of the heroes took a seat as Sarina did the same only to find a metal case in her seat. Curious, she opened it and grinned to see that it was her Batgirl suit. She grinned as she looked up at Batman.

"Suit up kid." He said.

She couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling. She set the case down and unzipped her coat.

"Nobody but Robin look." She joked.

"Wha-hey c'mon!" he said with a blush as everyone started teasing him.

Beast Boy got up from his seat and walked towards Sarina.

"Here, I'll cover you while you change." He said as he turned into a buffalo that completely blocked her from everyone's view. She ran a hand down his back as he turned his head.

"Thanks B.B." She thanked as she stripped her Joker uniform and put on her Batgirl suit. "You're good B.B."

He turned back into his kid form and to make Tim jealous planted a small kiss on his green cheek. He blushed and wobbled back to his seat as Tim let out a grunt.

"Oh lighten up." She said to him as she sat next to him. "We need to focus on rescuing Ally and Jayden and stop Ra's."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad to see that your back Batgirl." He said causing her to blush.

"Thanks Robin, it's great to be back." She said as they flew off to rescue their friends.

* * *

**Woo, long chapter this was good I feel like I got a lot done this week. I tried to add in as much fighting and connect it to 'End of a nightmare' as I could. As for Static and Beast Boy.**

**For those of you who don't know Static is a young African American with the power of magnetism and firing electricity. There used to be a T.V show about him and he was my favorite hero next to Batman. Which he worked with in a few episodes I might add.**

**And Beast Boy I based him off the Young Justice Invasion version rather than the Teen Titians version because he was more childish in Young justice and goofier. I love Beast Boy he's awesome. Ugh, I am rambling anyways next chapter Jayden is back in the saddle next chapter with a new outfit. What new outfit you may ask you'll see.**

**Happy reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12: End Of The Line

**Chapter 12: End Of The Line**

**Authors Note: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I had such a killer writers block and then there were long shifts at work and today was my mom's birthday and I took her out to lunch I'm sorry. Also there's a petition to stop the online banning of M rated fanfics a lot of things have come up. So here's chapter twelve.**

**Tonycakes: Thank you for your review and for the use of your character I couldn't have gotten my story to where it is thanks to your cool character. **

**Vampireboy45: Thank you I will keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Sarina.**

* * *

Jayden had just awakened in the lab and had taken out the guards. Alarms were going off as he looked around and recognized the computers. They were the same models as the old computers that contained the mind control chips. Jayden let out a growl and ran over to each console and ripped out the chips. One by one he ripped out the key components and piled them up in his hands. He then walked over to one of the fallen guards and checked him for something. That something was that blue liquid that Cyrus used to incinerate those files back at Gotham. Lucky for him the guard had a vial of the liquid and poured it on the black computer chips.

He watched the liquid turn to blue flames and consume the chips putting an end to their corruption. The chips were nothing but a scorch mark in the ground as he walked out of the lab. He walked into the halls and saw that they were pure white.

This place almost reminded him of Arkham except this place was much cleaner. Jayden ran down the hallway trying to figure a way out. He was really looking for a security room so maybe he could find an exit. As he was running through the halls he was intercepted by men in suits armed with assault rifles and Ra's Al Ghul's personal security.

"Hold it buddy you aren't going anywhere." The guy with the gun said.

"Fool, if you kill him he will be of no use to Ra's Al Ghul!" The assassin snapped.

"You know what boys neither one of you are gonna live long enough to even beg Ra's or Lex for your lives." Jayden snickered.

They both approached slowly as Jayden kept his hands up. Lex's security guard came in close and that's when he made his move. He yanked the assault rifle out of his hands and smacked it upside Ra's assassin's head and knocked him out. He then flipped the gun handle to his hands and shot the guards legs. He let out a scream as Jayden grabbed him by his throat.

"If you don't want your head to be splattered all over theses halls, you better tell me where am I, where Ra's is and why are the alarms going out through the entire facility?" Jayden demanded as he pressed the barrel of the gun to his head.

"Y-You're in Mr. Luthor's secret facility," He started. "As for that Ra's guy he's somewhere around here and as for the alarms they were triggered when you're friends broke through the facility's hangar."

Jayden was curious about that friend's remark when he remembered that he swallowed one of Batman's tracking chips. "Thank you, now where is the hangar?" He asked as the guard waved his arm down the opposite end of the hall.

"It's down the hallway they are still fighting you can't miss it." He growled.

"Thanks again." Jayden said before smashing his fist into the guards face.

He tore the rifle apart before running down the hallway and towards the hangar. That guard wasn't lying he could hear explosions, gunfire and the sounds of fist colliding with faces a mile away. He finally made it to big, heavy iron doors and moved over to the controls. He activated them and opened the massive doors. Once opened he saw Superboy throwing eight guards across the room while Dusk, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl beating the crap of multiple assassins.

He also saw Static lifting metal crates with his magnetism powers and threw them at more of Ra's assassins and Lex's, but the most unusual feature was the T-Rex that was crushing all the jets and helicopters. Once all the guards and vehicles were destroyed the T-Rex turned into a small green child with the fur of a monkey.

"Dusk, Batgirl what is going on?" He asked as he ran over to them.

Everyone was on the offensive as they all glared at Jayden. They had him backed into a corner as Jayden held his arms up in defense. Dusk walked up to him and had his tonfa's ready just in case.

"When we first met what did I tell you my name was?" He asked.

That's when Jayden realized that they were making sure he was back in control of his body not Ra's.

"You don't have a name," Jayden said. "You're parents abandoned you so you grew up without one."

Dusk let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around Jayden's neck.

"Thank god you're back." He groaned as Jayden chuckled and wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "You were an asshole as an enemy."

"Yeah well what are you gonna do?" He asked sarcastically as they pulled away. Dusk then had a look of chock on his face. Even though he still had his mask on Jayden could always read his expressions through his mask.

"Jayden, Ally is still alive," He said causing Jayden's face to drop.

"What, that can't be she's dead I saw her die!" He shouted.

"No, Ra's made it look like she died in order to weaken you." Dusk said. He then explained everything about Hush and Jarvis's involvement and how it had been Ra's plan to weaken him and take over his body.

Jayden stood there in silence as the rest of the young justice league talked about a plan to take out the facility. He still couldn't believe how he fell for Ra's Al Ghul's scheme, but quickly shook that of and thought about Ally. She was still alive and he was gonna save her this time

"Jayden."

He was broken from his thoughts and turned to see Batgirl standing in front of him. She had a blank expression on her face as Jayden looked at her confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is from Barbra," She said. Before he could ask, she delivered a fist to his face knocking him down on the ground. He looked up angrily at her before she sent her boot to his face. "And that's from me!"

Jayden remained on the ground still rubbing his now sore face as he looked up at the young hero. His eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were stained with tears.

"You idiot," She snapped. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"Wha-"

"Shut up," She snapped. "You let me come with you to help you and you only end up killing yourself. I've been killing myself trying to make things right since you shot yourself. Batman gave me a hard time and, and…Argh!" She grunted as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Jayden said nothing as he stood up and tried to consult the girl.

"Batgirl," He started. "I'm sorry, really I am." She said nothing but let out a sigh.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay." She said.

"Alright look, Ra's and Lex are here in this compound and you can bet that they'll be ready for us," he explained. "So I only have one question. Where is Batman?"

"He and the Justice league are taking one side of the base looking for Breeze and Ra's." Nightwing said. "He sent us here to look for you."

"Well thank you for your help but I want to put this nightmare to an end and find Breeze so if you don't mind I think we should get going." Jayden said as he noticed Batgirl giving him a sly look. "What?"

"You're not planning on looking for her and Ra's in your boxer shorts are you?" She asked with an amused tone.

That's when he realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He would have been embarrassed any other day but he was too worried about his future wife being in the hands of a madman to give a crap about pants.

"Well unless you want to give me your suit Batgirl I guess I'm going commando." He grunted.

"Not necessarily." She said as she motioned over to Beast Boy.

The young boy turned into a gorilla and walked over to a pod. He picked it up and placed it upright in front of Jayden. Jayden raised an eyebrow but then knew what was inside this pod. He placed his hand on the scanner and the pod opened with a hiss. His eyes widened when the doors opened to reveal his black bat suit.

"No, no, no!" He snapped. "Why the hell would you bring this to me?"

"Because you didn't have any other Shadow clothes, of course your outfit consists of random clothing so it doesn't matter." Batgirl explained. "It was also Oracles idea."

"I'm not wearing this I haven't even planed on, well you know becoming him." He said in a depressed tone. "I don't even have the right to wear it after all the things I did."

No one said anything for a while before Robin walked up to him.

"Hey, I know we aren't anything close to friends but I think this is your time." He said as Jayden looked at him. "You are his son and you are the only one who has any right to wear this."

"Tim…" Jayden whispered.

"He's right, you are the only person who can wear this," Batgirl said. "Also, it's the only thing you can wear unless you're gonna fight Ra's in your shorts."

Jayden thought about it for a moment before walking up to his suit. He took it out and put it on piece by piece. After a minute of dressing the only thing left to put on was the mask. He looked down at it and took a deep breath before putting it on. The fabric molded perfectly to his face as he turned to his comrades.

They all took a step back as Jayden glared at them.

"Well?" He asked.

"Hmm," Batgirl said as she looked him up and down. "Ears are too long and I miss the cape but not too bad, not too bad at all."

"Alright, let's go." Shadow said as he led everyone out of the hangar.

The team walked out and walked down the halls. They eventually made their way to another lab that was filled with more of Ra's assassins.

"Well this will be easy." Nightwing grinned.

Shadow rushed in and landed a punch to the center of on assassins face and sent him crashing into the wall. He then pulled out two batarangs that were black with red edges and threw them at two more assassin's heads knocking them out cold. Superboy walked in and made very short work of them.

When they were finished with the grunts Batgirl jumped into a big chair in front of a bigger computer.

"Okay, now I'm gonna hack into the mainframe and find out what these losers are up to." She said as she typed into the console.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

"When the hell did you become an expert at computer hacking?" He asked.

"Oracle taught me that being Batgirl means more than throwing batarangs and kicking butt." Sarina scoffed.

"Ah, well." Shadow scoffed sarcastically.

"Something's been bugging me." Robin said.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, Ra's Al Ghul is a warrior of order and he's working with Lex a super criminal. Why is he helping him?" He asked.

"Because Lex is a brainless tycoon who is obsessed with killing Superman," Shadow said. "Ra's uses morons like him to do his bidding. So he used his resources to help Lex make a Superman clone."

That caught Superboy's attention.

"And the second Ra's brought up the idea of a Superman clone he had Lex eating out of the palm of his hands." Superboy explained.

"Right, he wouldn't expect Ra's to screw him over especially when he has a clone of Superman backing him up!" Dusk exclaimed.

"Lex isn't that dumb he would have made it so he could control Theodosia just in case." Robin suggested.

"Yeah, but I feel like there's more to this." Static said.

"And I've found them." Batgirl said as everyone turned to her.

"What did you find?" Robin asked.

"I guess you can say schematics of Theodosia," She explained. "Her physical structure is perfect and she has all of Supermans powers and weaknesses. Also and here is Lex's ace in the hole. There's a small hole in the back of her neck for a suppressor to be injected into. One shot can cancel out her powers for two hours but five can kill her from overdose."

"Okay, that's good now we have a way to beat her." Statci said, but Shadow still wasn't impressed.

"What about me?" He asked. "You said they used my Adonis serum but I checked my sword and I still had two vials in my sword."

"Let's see," She said as she typed into the computer. "Yup, turns out Ra's wanted your power as well. While he had you under Jarvis's spell they stole a lot of your blood which contained more power than your original formula."

"Yeah, my original formula couldn't give a person the power to shoot electricity from their finger tips or fire off energy waves." Shadow pondered.

"Yeah, it says here that Ra's had it formed into a serum of his own and gave a dose to Cyrus. Cyrus now has your power and get this they are planning on making more."

Jayden's eyes widened as he looked at the computer screen.

"He's gonna give it to his assassins and then use them to take out all the criminals in the world." Shadow said.

"Not only that but that is his second plan, here is his first." Batgirl said as she pressed a few buttons and opened up a wall revealing a room. It over looked multiple pods with bodies in them. "Shadow, he's cloning the clone. They aren't as strong like Theodosia but they still have Superman's powers and could do a lot of damage."

Everyone overlooked the production of the clones as they each were determined to stop this.

"Ra's and Lex are gonna use Superman and Shadow's powers to take over the world?" Beast Boy asked in a worried tone.

"The hell he is." Superboy grunted.

"Batgirl you have to delete all the files," Shadow snapped. "Adonis, cloning, everything. We can't risk this crap getting out of this facility."

"Ten steps ahead of you." Oracle said on his headset.

"Oracle!" He exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo." She said. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not," He snapped. "I'm in a godforsaken fortress with a clone army of female Superman's while Ra's is giving my power to his own private army. The worst part is I still can't find Ally!"

"Jayden, take a deep breath and try to relax," Barbra reassured. "Batman has the entire justice league, he has the young justice league and the future Batman on his side. There's no way Ra's and Lex are gonna win."

"I need Ally I can't lose her." He grunted. "For god sakes it's eating me alive inside to the point where,"

"Where you will kill yourself?" She finished.

Shadow was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say. If it hadn't been for the Lazarus pit he knows he wouldn't be standing right now and Ally would never have seen him again. He fell to his knees and held his head down in shame.

"Sorry Barbra." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it let's just focus on stopping Ra's and saving Ally okay?" She said hoping to give him a little push.

"Okay," He said as he stood up. "What about this base can we destroy it?"

The line was silent for a minute before a loud grunt was heard.

"I can't access it from here it has to be accessed from the other end of the facility." She grunted.

"Okay, send us the coordinates we'll take care of it." He said.

Right as the line went off a blast blew a whole right through the computer sending everyone back. Shadow looked up to see Lex in his battle suit followed by Ra's and Cyrus along with a few clones and assassins.

"Well, look who's awake." Lex snickered. "I like your suit."

"Back at you." Shadow said as he got up. "Where's Ally?"

"We don't know," Ra's said as he stood between Shadow and Lex. "We assumed you got to her."

"What are you talking about where is she?" Shadow yelled.

"We don't know. When you escaped I made my way to her but when I got to her cell she was gone." Ra's explained. "I had assumed you had gotten to her."

Shadow was losing it. He was to his breaking point where he wanted to do what Ra's wanted him to do and kill him. He reached into his belt and ripped out a few batarangs and threw them at Ra's.

They flew mere inches from his head before Cyrus drew his sword and sliced clean through them. His veins glowed blue on his face as he smirked at Shadow.

"So you did take my power." Shadow stated.

"Yes, and now we will finally be able to purge this repulsive world." He snickered.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that. From what he was saying it sounded like he wanted to destroy the world now save it.

"Jayden!"

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a familiar angelic voice. He looked over outside the window and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"ALLY!" He yelled as he rushed over to the window.

She was being led by Talia across a bridge above the cloning facility. She was dressed in one of Talia's assassin's suits and looked sickly pale probably from all the stress from the situation but she was alive.

"Look out!" She shrieked.

Shadow turned around to see one of the clones run up behind him and raised her fist at him. He quickly dodged her hit as her fist crashed into the wall. He then raised his fist and slammed it into her face and to his surprise she fell back. Batgirl was right they weren't as strong as the original.

Just then three of the clones went flying through the window as Shadow looked over to see Superboy cracking his knuckles. Then two of the assassins prepared to fire off electricity at the two when Static stood up and absorbed the electricity from their bodies.

"Sorry boys you gotta learn how to play nice." He joked as he fired the electricity back at them.

Soon all the other young justice league stood up and lined up in front of Ra's and his men.

"It ends here." Shadow snarled causing Ra's to let out a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, you sound just like your father." His voice said oozing out of his mouth like venom as he drew his sword. "And just like him you are wrong."

"We'll see about that." Shadow said as he raised his fist.

"So be it...Batman."


	13. Chapter 13: Legacy

Chapter 13: Legacy

Authors Note: Okay another day another chapter let's get started with the thank you.

Tonycakes: Glad you like my character getting smacked around by yours. Seriously I'm glad you liked my chapter.

Vampireboy45: Yeah it's gonna be awesome.

Draco13: I was thinking about it but I'm still trying to figure out how to fit him into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

* * *

Superboy threw another clone through one of the walls of the facility and landed a kick to an assassin's chest sending him crashing into a pile of scrap parts. He turned to fight Lex but was cut off when Lex blasted him with his energy beams.

"Like Ra's, I'm gonna start my revenge against Superman by correcting my mistakes." He said as he pointed his hands at Superboy.

Before he could fire Beast Boy who was now a gorilla threw a large metal crate at his back. Lex was knocked down on the ground as Beast Boy jumped down and slammed his fist down on Lex's armor. Lex grunted in pain as he aimed his left hand at Beast Boy and fired a small energy beam at him. He sent the boy flying back as the evil genius got to his feet.

"You may take the form of any animal boy," He grunted as he stomped over to the unconscious child. "But are gonna die like a dog!"

His hand glowed green and a ringing noise was coming from his hands as he prepared the finishing blow. Before he fired Shadow kicked his hand away causing him to shoot the ground and delivered his fist to his face knocking him into the wall.

Lex looked up and smirked at the man dressed like Batman and let out a small chuckle.

"Halloween isn't for a few months Shadow." He chuckled as he pried away from the wall. "And your costume is far from looking anything like Batman's."

"No, mines better." Shadow grunted.

Lex stomped over to Shadow with his fist held high and brought it towards his face but Shadow dodged his punch and gripped his wrist. Using all his strength he swung Lex over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Shadow then climbed on top of him and brought his fist down on his exposed face. Shadow stopped after his fifth hit and looked down at the broken genius.

"How did you lift me in my suit?" He asked confused. "The only person who can lift me in this suit is Superman and you're powers have been cancelled out."

"My suit is made from cutting edge technology," Shadow explained. "It's made with special muscle fibers that double my original strength. It's resistant to bullets, knives, lasers and radiation." He gloated. "When I told Batman I would make a superior suit I meant it. Your robot suit doesn't even compare to me."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Lex said as a grin grew on his face.

Before Shadow could finish him off he was sent back by an unknown force and crashed into a wall. He fell to the floor and looked up to see Theodosia wearing his old coat only with the sleeves torn off.

"Nice coat." Shadow complemented as he staggered to his feet.

"She wouldn't give it up when you gave it to her that night in Gotham." Lex said as he walked up behind her. "I guess she likes your fashion sense."

"So she's breaking from your hold." Jayden said.

"What are you talking about she is completely under my control." Lex argued.

"And yet she is wearing something she likes and picked out for herself. Face it you can never control Superman's power." Shadow gloated.

Lex Luthor's face cringed as his lips started to tremble.

"Theodosia, kill him!" He growled.

The red head nodded and dashed towards him. Shadow readied his sword but before the two could fight Superboy had restrained her.

"Go after Ra's," He grunted. "I'll handle her and Lex."

Shadow said nothing as he nodded and ran down the hall but was blocked by Lex.

"You're not going anywhere," He grunted. "The only way you're leaving this place is in a body bag."

He charged up his hands and fired his energy beams but was disrupted by Statics electricity blast.

"Sorry, but no one gets in the way of true love." Static joked. "Not even a billion dollar robo suit."

"Get out of my way you little punk!" Lex yelled.

"Make me." He snickered as he pulled his yellow goggles down.

The shoulder panels on his suit opened up and fired out small rockets at the two heroes. The two were covered in explosions as Lex smirked triumphantly. Smoke filled the hall and blinded Lex that he could see anything. Just then a black and red batarang surging with electricity flew at Lex and stabbed into his chest plate.

A massive surge of electricity went through Lex's body causing him to scream in pain. His suit started to shut down as he slumped to his knees. Shadow wasted no time as he rushed down the hallway after Ra's Al Ghul.

"Hey wait for us!" Batgirl screamed as she and Robin chased after her leaving Static alone with Lex and Nightwing who shortly followed after.

"Well nice of them to just leave us with Bionic Man and Miss. Kills everything." Static said sarcastically.

"Trust me when I say this but if you ever met Ra's Al Ghul alone you would be begging to fight Luthor." Nightwing said as he walked up to Lex who was still slumped on the ground.

"Now," Nightwing started as he pulled out his shock baton. "Let's see where that suppressant is."

Before he could search Lex shot up and sent a kick to Nightwings stomach. He went flying back as Static caught him.

"Saw that coming." Static said.

"Yeah, so did I." Nightwing snickered.

Static looked at him confused when he saw a detonator in his hands. He looked back at Lex and saw a blue bomb with a red blinking light on his chest. Nightwing pushed the button and Lex was sent flying back. Shrapnel flew all over the place as the two walked over to Lex. When they saw him he was still in his suit but the entire chest was blown off. Lex was coughing bad as he looked up at the two.

"Where's the suppressant?" Nightwing snarled as he held his electric rod within inches of Lex's face. Lex backed his head away as far as he could until he started looking down at his belt.

"B-Belt in my belt." He muttered.

Nightwing looked down at his robot suit and found three syringes on his belt. He quickly took them off and examined them closely. "Thanks." He said right before knocking him out.

Superboy and Theodosia were still fighting as the fight carried out into the main chamber of the cloning facility. They landed punch after punch before Theodosia picked up a metal box and threw it at Superboy.

Superboy's eyes glowed red as he fired his heat vision at the box and cut it in half. He then took off after her and tackled her to the ground leaving a crater in the ground. Theodosia then took a deep breath and used her super breath to send him flying into the air. She immediately flew up in the air and tackled him into the ceiling. She threw him into the ground and landed on the ground next to him. Her eyes glowed red and her smile grew wider as she readied to finish him off.

Before she could fire she started to hear something growling behind her. She turned only to stare wide eyed at the green T-Rex that stood behind her. It let out a roar as it spun around and hit her with its tail sending her flying across the room.

Before she could hit the wall she was caught by Static's magnetism and lowered down on the ground.

"Nice work BB." Static said as the T-Rex turned into Beast Boy.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Release me." Theodosia ordered.

Nightwing silenced her by moving her hair and finding the small hole on her neck. He then stuck the needle in and pumped the liquid into her body taking away her powers. While he stood behind her he saw the same small chip that Shadow had on his neck. He pulled out his stun rod and pressed it against the chip and fried it. Theodosia let out a shriek before falling to her knees.

Beast Boy grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She barely opened her eyes and looked up at the green boy.

"W-Where am I?" She said her voice barely audible.

"She must have lost her memory when I fried that chip." Nightwing said.

"If she had any memories to begin with." Static said.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Beast Boy asked.

"They went after Ra's." Nightwing said. "I'm gonna call the rest of the league and lend them a hand."

**(Meanwhile)**

Shadow, Robin and Batgirl were running down the hall chasing after Ra's after he had left them to fight Lex and Theodosia.

"Damn Ra's and Cyrus were sure in a hurry to leave." Robin said.

"Of course they know I'm coming after them and that they won' be leaving this place alive." Shadow snarled.

"You can't," Batgirl said. "You are dressed as Batman you can't ruin his image by killing anyone."

"I'm not Batman and I didn't ask you to bring me this." Shadow argued. "I made a vow to end Ra's for what he's done to me and I'm gonna see it through to the end."

"Shadow…" Batgirl groaned.

"Batgirl stop he's made his choice," Robin commented. "But just so you know if you kill anyone while wearing that I will take you down." Shadow just rolled his eyes at that comment.

"You can try." He whispered.

After a few more minutes of running they had finally made it to a giant door and after Batgirl hacked the control panel they were able to pass. The room they entered was dark with a lone light shining down in the center of the room. As if knowing they would spring a trap they walked to the very center of the light and waited to see what would happen.

Sure enough their question was answered when lights started going on one by one revealing the room to look more like an arena. Assassins surrounded them as Ra's Al Ghul and Cyrus stood on a balcony above them.

"Well the son of Batman and the daughter of the clown along with the lost Robin have finally made it to the training ground." Ra's snickered. "I do hope that little Ally has enjoyed her taste of freedom. My men will have her soon enough."

"You will not touch her!" Shadow snarled.

"I don't have to do this," He said. "You could just drop your foolish pride and just join me. You and Ally could live the rest of your lives in royalty."

"We don't want you and we sure as shit don't need you!" Shadow yelled. "This was your plan all along stealing mine and Superman's powers?"

"Of course," He said as he paced on the balcony. "You or the so called man of steel would never join me. So I spent a great fortune and wasted many of my men to obtain samples from Superman and eventually created the perfect clone. Then I took samples from her and am now in the process of creating an army of Superman clones."

"Yeah, no offense but those clones of yours really suck," Batgirl snapped. "We kicked their asses quicker than fighting the real Superman." Ra's chuckled at her statement.

"Those clones were only sixty percent complete. This time tomorrow there will be nothing that can stop them. I will purge the evil from this world and no one will stop me!"

"There's me!" Shadow said.

The ceiling above them blew up and a dark figure fell to the floor and stood next to Shadow.

"And me!"

"Ah, detective." Ra's mused.

Batman looked over at Shadow and Shadow looked over at him.

"Nice suit." Batman complemented.

"Better than yours." Shadow quipped.

"Kill them." Ra's said as he and Cyrus walked out of the chamber.

The four heroes readied their fist and prepared to fight with Ra's Al Ghul's men.

Shadow and Batman rushed towards a group of assassins as they drew their swords. Shadow blocked one hit with his gauntlet and landed a kick to his face while Batman landed a hit to another assassins face.

Batgirl and Robin took their staffs and fought off all the assassins. Batgirl deflected one assassin's blade with her staff and smacked it across his head. Robing delivered a haymaker with his staff and took out five assassins while Batman and Shadow worked as a team to beat all the other assassins. When the fighting was all over the two stood in front of one another stared into each other's eyes.

It was weird seeing a father and son who both dressed the same starring at each other. Sarina thought she would never be in the same room with two Batman's or Batmen.

"Hey Batman meet Batman." Sarina joked.

"Shut up/ Be quiet." Shadow and Batman snapped.

"Meanies." Sarina huffed.

"What are you doing here?" Batman snapped.

"Aw what no 'I missed you son' or 'I'm sorry' for all the shit you put me through!" Shadow snapped. Batman looked offended at what he said.

"Put you through, what about me? You run off when I told you not to and I find out that you killed yourself!" Batman snapped.

"It could have been avoided if you had just let me go and don't forget you may be my father by blood but by bond your still Batman!" Shadow yelled.

"And what does that make you?" He shouted back referring to his Batman suit. Shadow just let out a small chuckle.

"Like I told you many times before Bruce, I'm just your shadow." Shadow snickered.

The two just stood there before Sarina stood between the two.

"Look can we put this aside for another time we still have a mad man to catch." Sarina said.

The two looked at her and then back at each other.

"Fine, but I'm going after him alone," He snickered. "You guys can finish off the rest of these clowns." Batman wondered what he meant when more assassins came into the room. "Bye guys!" Shadow then held his arms out as a glider formed under his arms and his feet started lighting up. In an instant he flew twenty feet into the air and into the hole Batman blew up earlier.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl looked up as Batgirl spoke up.

"Hey Bats no offense but I think his suit is better than yours." She said. Batman turned his head and glared at her as she backed away with her hands up. "I said no offense."

Shadow crawled through the ventilation shaft and crashed through a vent and into another hallway. He activated his detective mode and was able to track down Ra's and Cyrus's trail. He ran for a few minutes before he stumbled across two familiar faces. Of course they would have been more recognizable if they weren't covered in bruises and blood.

"Selina, Talia!" He snapped.

He ran over and grabbed Catwoman and leaned her up against the wall and then did the same to Talia.

"What happened?" He asked. Catwoman slurred for a minute before looking up at Shadow. She quirked an eyebrow and gave him her trademark smirk.

"Well hello handsome." She swooned causing Shadow's facial expression to drop.

"I'm not Batman." He grumbled.

"I know." She teased.

"Selina, what happened?" He asked.

"We had Ally Jayden. I broke her out of her cell when she came over to lend a hand." She said referring to Talia. "We were close to the rendezvous point when Ra's and that Cyrus guy came and took her from us."

"Dammit!" Shadow shouted as he smashed his fist into the wall. His fist made a dent into the metal wall as he looked down at Selina. "Look I'm gonna go after her. You try and collect yourself alright."

"You'll hear no complaints from me." She joked as she slumped back into the wall.

Shadow then went over and checked on Talia who was mumbling in her sleep.

"Mother," He whispered as he kneeled down next to her. "Mother, Talia come on don't be like this I need you."

She looked up at Shadow and smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Batman…" She whispered.

"No, it's me." He said as he took off his mask.

"Bruce…" She said again. "No, Jayden."

"Yeah, why did you help?" He asked.

"You are my son I would do anything for you." She said. Jayden was about to say something when she silenced him. "You still have a job to do. GO!"

Shadow nodded as he put his mask back on and chased after Ra's and Cyrus. He swore he would end the both of them and their insane plane. Then he would take Ally far away from this place and from Gotham.

"Soon Ally soon." He said as he chased after Ra's.

Ra's was walking towards a helicopter with Cyrus dragging a struggling Ally with him.

"Come on move you stupid bitch!" Cyrus grunted.

"Fuck you!" Ally snapped as she landed a head-butt to his face breaking his nose.

"Ah!" He grunted as he backhanded her onto the ground.

"Cyrus enough," Ra's said. "We must leave now while we can."

"Yes, master!" Cyrus grunted.

Before they could reach the helicopter something whipped pass Ra's ear and stuck into their means of transportation. The batarang blinked a few times before exploding destroying the helicopter with it.

"Exploding Batarangs," Shadow snarled. "So unless you don't want to be splattered all over the place you'll let Ally go right now!"

Ra's smirked as he drew his sword.

"Cyrus wait here I'll deal with him myself." He snickered.

Shadow wasted no time fighting Ra's as he threw multiple Batarangs at him. Ra's deflected most of them with his sword as Shadow charged in and brought his own sword down on Ra's. He deflected when Shadow brought his knee to his stomach. Ra's let out a gasp of air as Shadow flipped Ra's over his shoulder and threw him across the landing platform.

Shadow held his sword in his right hand and Ra's sword in his left. He flipped them over in his hands and stabbed them into the ground.

"Let's see how you do in an even fight Ra's." He said as he stomped towards him. Ra's let out a dark chuckle as he got to his feet.

"You really are your father's son." He said.

The two warriors charged at each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. Ra's brought his fist to Shadow's face but he grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around. Shadow was about to break his arm but Ra's flipped around him and landed his boot into his back. Shadow fell to the ground as Ra's dropped down and landed his foot into his stomach.

"You can't beat me Shadow," Ra's snarled as he dug his boot into his stomach. "You can dress like Batman but you will never be Batman."

"And I'll never be your pawn!" He shouted.

Shadow gripped Ra's ankle and gave it a twist causing Ra's to fall back in pain. Shadow jumped to his feet and sent a fist to Ra's face. Ra's was now on the ground as Shadow climbed on top of him and sent multiple punches to his face.

Ra's was now covered in blood and bruises as Shadow towered over him.

"Listen to me Ra's." Shadow snarled. "I am not your pawn and I am never going to join you. If you ever come after me and if you ever come after Ally I swear I won't kill you I'll just let you die. Then I'll put you in the pit bring you back to life and let you die again." He swore he saw Ra's eyes widened in fear. "I know you hate the pit Ra's. You can't keep going in and out your soul can't take much more."

"Fine, I promise I will not attack you or you woman anymore." He swore. "But know this I know you have the desire to kill inside you. One day it will get loose and even Batman won't be able to stop you."

"I'll find a way to deal with it." He snarled as he picked Ra's up. "Now get lost." He then threw Ra's towards his sword.

"Fine, but you still have the clones to deal with and ugh-" He was cut off when his own sword ripped through his chest.

Shadow looked behind him to see Cyrus holding Ra's sword.

"Wh-Why?" Ra's asked.

"My master you taught me things since I was a child," He explained. "You taught me to fight, to manipulate and to know my enemies, but when I found out you wouldn't take me as your replacement I was furious at you. Now, I will kill you and purge this world of evil." He then pulled his sword out of Ra's chest and kicked his body to the ground. "Now, just one more loose end to deal with." He said as he pointed held his blade at Ally's throat.

"NO!" Shadow yelled.

Before he could kill her a black whip snapped in his face and then again around Ally's waist. She was pulled away from Cyrus and into Catwoman's arms.

"Selina!" Shadow exclaimed. "Ally!"

"Jayden," Ally said before her face hardened. "End this now!"

He smirked and nodded as he walked over to his sword and picked it up.

"Just one more time." Shadow growled.

Cyrus started laughing as he ripped his glasses off and threw them over the ledge.

"What are you going to do Shadow kill me?" He smirked as his veins glowed blue.

"Cyrus when this is over," He said as he twirled his sword around.

"You'll be begging me to kill you."


	14. Chapter 14: More Than A Shadow

**Chapter 14: More Than A Shadow**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reads my story and reviews.**

**Tonycakes: Thank you for your support you helped me out a lot with my stories.**

**Vampireboy45: Thank you for your review I hope you like my next chapter.**

**JanEryEvanescence12: Thank you for your review and yes I do know how you feel about the suit. I just wanted a feeling of foreshadowing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**AgedZen-01: Yeah I hate that M rated banishment crap. To those who it may concern Fanfiction is about to ban M rated fanfics. You probably got the messages. Anyways do your part and keep that from happening. Agedzen thank you for your review and I hope this ending suites you. **

**Okay I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Shadow and Cyrus's blades connected again creating sparks between the two. Cyrus charged up his Adonis power and swiped his sword down sending a sharp energy wave towards Shadow. He rolled out of the way as the energy sliced right through a metal crate that was behind him.

Shadow quickly pulled out a batarang and threw it at Cyrus aiming for his head. Before it could hit him he swiped his sword down cutting it in half. He was so focused on the batarang that he didn't see Shadow dive in and land a kick to his face.

Cyrus staggered back wiping the blood from his face as Shadow stood before him. Cyrus laughed as he pointed his sword at him.

"So what happens now?" He asked. "Are you going to kill me and then take our masters place as the head of the demon?"

"Hell no," Shadow scoffed. "I'm gonna kick your ass then I'm gonna end the league of shadows." He then raised an eyebrow at Cyrus. "Can I ask you something, what's your real goal? I know it isn't cleansing the world of evil." Cyrus started to laugh as he lowered his sword.

"Well it looks like you inherited your father's incredible deductive skills after all," Cyrus snickered sarcastically. "It's true I could care less about justice or peace. All I really want is for everyone to die."

Shadow's eyes widened as he stared at Cyrus. He didn't want to rule the world with an invisible hand or cleanse the world of evil and make it a better place. He wanted the world up in flames with everyone screaming.

"You see I haven't been around as long as Ra's but I know enough that the world is not a bright place." He explained. "I was an orphan I was born on the streets of Gotham. Day after day I was looked down upon by people who thought nothing of me." Shadow could see the depression in his eyes and sorrow in his voice. "No one cared about me, no one cared if I lived or died. Even Ra's didn't care about me."

Shadow went from being sad to being confused. He thought Ra's was his master and that he was loyal to him.

"But I thought you were loyal to Ra's, I thought he was like your father?" Shadow asked.

"Ha, like my father," Cyrus laughed. "Let me ask you something when you chased after us did you happen to stumble across Catwoman and your mother?" He asked which Shadow nodded slowly. "Well I fought Catwoman so who do you think attacked Talia, hmm?" Shadow's eyes widened in horror which made Cyrus smirk wider. "That's right Ra's didn't even hesitate to beat his own daughter within an inch of her life. You saw him he threatened his daughter to get Batman to join his cause, he killed Hugo Strange who worked so hard to create Arkham City and as you know kidnapped his grandson's girlfriend and nearly killed her just to get a hold of your power. What the hell would make me different from any other weapon he's created?"

He was absolutely right.

Ra's was a monster who could care less about one's happiness and life. As long as he got what he wanted he would throw his own family under the bus. Shadow's fighting stance dropped as he looked at Cyrus out of pity.

"Hell I just killed the man who kidnapped your future wife and beat your mother. You should be thanking me." He said his voice oozing out of his mouth like venom. "In fact Ally is safe now isn't she?" He said matter-o-factly. "And Ra's is dead so your goal is done you can just walk away and I'll make sure to leave you two alone."

Shadow would have been lying if he said he didn't at least consider the idea. He was right Ally was safe and Ra's was dead and with Cyrus around he would make sure he wouldn't use the Lazarus Pit so he would never come back. It all sounded so good he could take Ally far away and start a family and quit fighting a battle that neither he nor Batman would ever win. Evil exist and it has always existed since the dawn of time and it would never go away no matter how hard he fought.

But if he and Batman hell even the Justice League didn't fight as hard as they did the scum of this world would eat this world alive.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go through with your plan to destroy the world." Shadow said as he aimed his blade at Cyrus.

"Why, this world deserves to be purged and thanks to Ra's and Lex I now have the power to send all these useless fools to hell." Cyrus shouted.

"So you think of yourself as a savior then you are even crazier than Ra's." Shadow said as he held his sword up. "I will not let you use mine or Superman's powers to kill anyone."

"So be it!" Cyrus shouted.

Cyrus's veins flared blue as he fired an energy bolt at him. Shadow ducked away as he sprinted towards Cyrus. He swiped his sword up aiming for his head but Cyrus dodged it and only received a scratch. Blood poured down his neck as he inhaled through his nose and blew a stream of fire at Shadow. The flames hit Shadow but thanks to his suit he wasn't hurt. Cyrus let up as the left side of Shadow's suit was scorched.

"Huh, that's a new one." Shadow stated sarcastically.

"I spent some time practicing with your powers. I wanted to show that I was more powerful than you." He gloated. "I also learned a few new things in the process. For example."

He held his left hand out and pointed it at Shadow who stared at him confused. His curiosity was peaked when his black sword flew out of his hands and into Cyrus's hand. He twirled Ra's sword and Shadow's sword around a few times before holding them above his head and bringing them down firing two waves of energy at him. Shadow was almost hit when he fired his rocket boots and flew up in the air. He dropped back down onto the ground as Cyrus laughed.

"You don't deserve this power you don't even deserve to wear that suit." He grunted.

Before Shadow could make a witty comeback Cyrus used his enhanced speed to slam into Shadow knocking him back across the landing platform and on his back. He let out a groan as Cyrus climbed on top of Shadow and held Ra's sword to his throat. Shadow was quick enough to put his boot to his stomach and keep him away.

"Geez, I would have thought you would at least have some moves," Cyrus snickered. "The real Batman would have been a little more resourceful."

"How's this for resourceful!" Shadow shouted as his rocket boot fired up and burned Cyrus's stomach.

Cyrus flew off of Shadow as he screamed in pain. Cyrus landed next to the ledge and Shadow ran over and kicked his sword away from him and Ra's sword of the ledge of the landing pad. Shadow watched Ra's evil blade twirl into the darkness of the forest that surrounded the facility as he turned back to Cyrus.

"Is that all you got Cyrus?" Shadow antagonized.

His armor was still smoking as he staggered to his feet. He was chuckling as his face lit up from the Adonis formula.

"Nice suit." Cyrus snickered. "Much better than your fathers!" He then fired two bolts of electricity and hit Shadow in his chest stunning him. Unable to move Cyrus drew his kodachi sword and slowly walked over to him. "Goodbye Shadow." Cyrus said before he started sprinting towards Shadow. He raised his sword ready to kill him when he rolled out of the way and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Shadow then pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into Cyrus's neck. Cyrus let out a grunt as his veins started to dim down. Shadow kicked Cyrus away from him and kicked his sword away as well.

"Just like my father I kept some of that suppressant around just in case," Shadow said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now let's see how you do in an even fight."

"Heh, so be it." Cyrus snickered as he charged at Shadow.

He brought his fist towards his face but Shadow blocked and landed a kick to his stomach. Cyrus let out a grunt as he jump kicked Shadow's face and then swept his legs from beneath him. Shadow landed on the ground hard as Cyrus jumped up in the air and brought his boot down. Shadow quickly rolled out of the way as Cyrus's boot stomped on the ground. Shadow brought his feet up and tried to swipe his feet across his face but failed as Cyrus blocked every hit.

Shadow got his footing and tackled Cyrus landing his shoulder into his stomach causing the assassin to let out a grunt. The two fell to the floor as Shadow brought his fist down in Cyrus's face multiple times. Shadow started panting badly as his punches got slower and got up from the ground. Cyrus was covered in blood and bruises as he laid on the ground.

Shadow slowly walked away when he was suddenly went flying towards the facility and crashed into the labs. Shadow looked over to see a few Theodosia clones standing over him. He quickly got to his feet as they rushed over to him. Shadow brought his boot up and knocked one out as the other two tackled him to the ground.

He struggled against their strength as the one he thought he had knocked out stood over him. Her eyes glowed red and were aiming at his head. Shadow looked away and prepared for the beam to hit but after a minute nothing had happened. He looked over at the clones to see that they were wincing in pain by a light green glow as Batman walked over with a clump of kryptonite.

"Need a hand?" He asked with a hint of superiority.

"Yeah, I think I chipped a nail." He grumbled as he got up.

The two Batmen made short work of the clones and looked at one another. The real Batman looked like he had something to say when Shadow cut him off.

"Save it I know you were just concerned about me." Shadow grunted trying to keep his tough guy composer.

"Listen I know we have always had a strained relationship especially when you found out about you and me." Batman said. "But know this I always knew that you were better than Ra's and how you would never submit to his ways."

"Does that make me better than you?" Shadow grinned. Batman glared at him and shook his head.

"Not a chance in hell." He gloated.

"Ass." Shadow snickered.

Before he could say something else he was attacked from behind by Cyrus and pinned Shadow down on the ground.

"You cannot beat me!" Cyrus snarled. "I will kill you your father and send this world to hell!"

Shadow started to laugh as Cyrus held his blade against Shadow's throat.

"What's so damn funny?" Cyrus snapped.

"_Self-destruct sequence in ten minutes."_ A computer voice said as a nearby computer came on counting down from ten minutes.

Cyrus's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to the computer that was slowly counting down. He then looked back at Shadow who was smirking ear to ear.

"Yep, this whole facility and all your brainwashed clones are gonna go up in flames." Shadow snickered.

"B-But how?" Cyrus stuttered. "Everyone here was preoccupied with either the clones or my assassins. How did you hack into self-destruct system, in fact how the hell did you even find a self-destruct sequence!"

Shadow kicked Cyrus off of him and into a wall as he got to his feet he walked over to another computer and started pressing a few buttons.

"Does the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' mean anything to you?" Shadow said as he clicked onto security footage of Ally hacking into the main computer. "Not so helpless when she doesn't have a blade held to her throat huh?" Shadow snickered.

Cyrus let out a roar of anger as he rushed over to Shadow. He swiped his sword down multiple times but Shadow blocked with his gauntlets and finally locked his blade with his gauntlets. The two stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm not about to let my plans be ruined by some dog who thinks he's Batman!" Cyrus screamed.

Batman who was still knocked down was finally getting up as he saw his son struggle with Ra's assassin. He was about to help him when he saw Shadow over power his opponent.

"I AM BATMAN!"

Shadow pulled his arms apart shattering his evil blade once and for all and proceeded to land multiple punches to his chest. He then finished Cyrus off with a final punch to his face leaving him fallen on the floor. As Shadow stood there in his Bat suit standing over the fallen swordsman surrounded by broken shards of his sword he felt a familiar feeling in his heart. He remembered how he had fallen before Batman on that fateful night on Arkham Asylum. He was weak, a coward hiding behind Ra's Al Ghul's hidden blade.

That wasn't true justice.

True justice was fighting evil head on and not submitting to the darkness. It was about hiding in the shadows leaving your enemies to cower in fear.

"No, your right Cyrus, I'm not Batman." Shadow admitted. "Not yet anyways."

Cyrus looked up and started chuckling as he turned to the clock which was now on three minutes.

"Looks like you're out of time Shadow," He snickered with a raspy voice. "You can leave but I don't think Ally will make it out in time."

Shadow didn't waste any time as he ran out of the of the computer room. Cyrus continued to laugh but stopped the second a dark bat shadow loomed over him. He looked up and started to panic as Batman glared down at him.

For the first time in his life Cyrus was afraid.

Shadow bolted down the halls as alarms went off and evacuation warnings were given. Shadow knew where Ally was and he was almost there.

"Jayden!"

He turned a corner and saw her standing in the center of the hallway. Shadow hopped in the air and ignited his boots flying down the hall. He scooped Ally in his arms as the two flew down the halls and towards a wall.

"What are you doing we're gonna crash?" Ally asked.

"No we're not." Shadow said in a calm tone.

Before they could hit the wall it had blown up and the two safely flew out of the facility. As they flew out they had past Batman's jet that had his weapons ready.

They both flew away from the facility as it finally blew up taking all of its evil with it. The explosion was big enough to destroy the facility but the impact also knocked Shadow and Ally down onto a nearby cliff.

Shadow stirred for a few minutes before finally getting to his feet. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he finally came face to face with his one true love.

"Jayden, you did it." She whispered. "Thank you."

The whole situation had taken its toll on her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red but she always looked beautiful to him. He reached his hand up to her face and she willingly pushed her cheek into his hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up into his eyes but then frowned.

"What is it?" Shadow panicked as she placed her hands on his mask. She grabbed the edges and pulled it over his head revealing his pale skin and black hair. If she was gonna be with anyone right now it was going to be with Jayden not Shadow.

"That's better." She sighed as the two stared into each other's eyes.

Jayden's face fell as he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He said in a quiet voice.

"Shh," She said placing her finger on his lips. "None of this was your fault and I don't care about Ra's or Cyrus. Just you."

The two stared into each other's eyes one last time before Jayden finally leaned in and kissed her. Her soft lips felt like feathers against his and her taste filled his soul with happiness. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end but Jayden wanted to take her home. Faraway from this wasteland away from Gotham and just spend the rest of his life with her.

The two lovers broke away as Ally rested her head on his chest. Jayden rested his head down on her head and smelled her fiery red hair. The two just stood there holding each other for dear life not caring about anything else.

Jayden and Ally were together again and nothing could ever break them apart.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Life

**Chapter 15: A New Life**

**Authors note: Well this is it the final installment of my Arkham Chronicles. Damn this came farther than I thought so I must thank all my reviewers. Thank you Tonycakes, Agedzen-01, Vampireboy45, JanEyrEvanescence12 and all others who have reviewed, favorite and all else read my story thank you.**

**Also I am thinking of writing another story with a whole team of Shadow Knights. I need some OC ideas.**

* * *

**Name/Alias**

**Age**

**Bio**

**Personality**

**Power/ Ability**

**Dark past.**

* * *

**Send me a PM if you are interested. So let's get this last chapter underway. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Jayden tossed and turned in his bed he had awakened to an empty bed. He looked over to Ally's side of the bed to see that it was empty. Sighing he got up from bed and wrapped his robe around him. It's been three years since that incident and a lot of it changed between Jayden and Ally.

After he had blown up the cloning facility the group took them back to Gotham. After the goodbyes Jayden and Ally were invited to stay at Bruce's mansion until their penthouse was repaired.

(Three years ago, Wayne Manor)

Sarina sat in the large kitchen in her purple silk robe with an exhausted expression on her face. She sat at the island as she waited for her tea to be ready. As she waited Alfred had walked in to prepare breakfast. He was somewhat surprised to see Sarina this early in the morning.

"Ms. Wayne why are you up this early?" He asked. Sarina let out a loud sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"I saw some things last night," She groaned. "Things I shouldn't have."

"I understand how you feel," Alfred said. "What Ra's and Luthor did was unforgivable. At least Theodosia is safe with the justice league and Cyrus is behind bars."

"Yeah, that's not what has me scarred emotionally for life," She said. "You see when Jayden and Ally were reunited the first thing they had on their mind was make up for lost time. So they needed a room my room to be exact, but they both had the misfortune to tell me that they were using my room and I walked in on the…rekindling their relation shit." She said putting emphasis on that last part.

Just then Ally and Jayden walked in looking completely relaxed. Ally let out a sigh as she sat down next to Sarina.

"Good morning Alfred and Sarina." Jayden said in a merry tone. He went looking through the fridge and pulled out some milk before noticing Sarina looked tired. "You okay kid?"

"Of all the rooms why did you have to pick mine?" She grumbled causing Ally to snap her head at Jayden.

"I told you someone barged in," She gasped. "But you just said it was the wind. How could it have been the wind when the doors and windows were closed?"

"Yeah, I didn't really care we were already doing it so,"

"Hey, hey, hey," Sarnia snapped. "I don't want to hear about you two doing it. I just want to drink my tea." She then looked at the counter and quirked an eyebrow. "Where's the honey?"

"Oh," Jayden said as he reached into his robe and pulled out the small plastic bear just with a small about of honey in it. "Should be enough for ya."

Sarina stared at the bottle with an un-amused look as she looked back up at Jayden.

"Why did you have the honey?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Cause there wasn't any chocolate or Strawberry sauce." Ally said casually.

Alfred rolled his eyes at that remark as he pulled out a napkin and picked the bottle up and tossed it in the garbage can. Sarina slammed her tea as something shined in her eyes. She looked over at Ally's left hand and saw a sapphire ring on her left ring finger. She let out sharp gasp and ran over to Ally.

"Ally, is this what I think it is?" She squealed as she clenched her hand to look at the ring closely. Ally's face broke out a wide grin as she nodded.

"Yes, he asked me last night and I said yes!" She squealed.

Both girls let out a high pitched squeal as they hugged one another. They wasted no time talking about a date, plans, when and where and who they were going to invite. As the two girls talked about the wedding Jayden walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sarina what happened to my bike?" Jayden asked.

The blood in Sarina's veins froze as she carefully looked over at Jayden. Her head was already covered in sweat as she started chuckling sheepishly.

"Um, well you see…" She said innocently.

"Don't tell me you drove it?" He shouted.

"NO, no, no," She panicked as she started giggling. "It's actually a really funny story."

"Please tell me." Jayden snapped.

Ha, well haha, you see after you and Ally went missing I went looking for you undercover," She started. "So I dressed up like I was a part of my mother's clique and drove around with your bike and sword to prove that I well…killed you." She looked up at Jayden to see that his face still had a blank expression. "And after this and that I ran into 'ahem' and your bike was gone."

"I'm sorry you coughed at that last part you ran into who?" Jayden asked as he leaned in closer.

"Mmmwoman." She grumbled.

"Come again?" He asked sarcastically as he held his hand over his ear.

"She said Catwoman stole it." Ally said.

Jayden's lip started to twitch as Sarina sunk next to Ally.

"FU-"Jayden's yell was blocked off as Alfred blocked both girls' ears. Even though they were young adults and have probably heard that word before Alfred would not have the girls hear that awful word.

(Present time)

So after a week of scouring the city he eventually found Catwoman and got his bike back. A lot of things had happened that week. Lex tried to convince the world that Bruce Wayne was Batman but that plan failed when Bruce Wayne had walked into the court house while Batman was currently stopping a bank robbery. Good thing Jayden could fit into Bruce's current Batsuit. There was also the incident where Cyrus had hung himself in his jail cell.

At least that's what the public had thought.

He knew full well that Talia had him executed for his treachery against Ra's. While she doesn't love her father she still has some respect for him. Even though he should have been glad that Cyrus was dead he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had lived such a difficult life and now it was over. Jayden felt like he had ended his life himself he couldn't imagine how he would have felt if he had actually killed him.

That thought vanished when he saw the photo of his wedding day on the counter in his living room. He smiled warmly at the photo as he picked it up. On the groom side stood Tim, Dick, Jason and Bruce and on the brides side stood Sarina, Holly, and Theodosia. Her life was getting back on track after that whole incident thanks to Superboy and Superman.

In the center Jayden and Ally stood smiling happy and free. They had no regrets or any concerns that day only happiness. From that day forth Jayden and Ally would be together forever. He did everything for her that year. He gave her the wedding she always wanted, he had the house built in the country and he moved away from Gotham just like she had wanted.

Jayden smiled as he set the photo down and continued looking for Ally. He had a good idea to where she was as he moved upstairs to the next room of his house.

He slowly walked in and smiled softly when he saw his wife sitting on a recliner with a small baby snuggled against her chest.

"Hey beautiful," Jayden said as he walked in. Ally looked up from the baby and smiled at Jayden. He leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss to her lips and then to the baby's head. "How is she?"

"She's fine," She said. "I've been feeding her all day. I wonder where she is putting it all." She said as she put the baby girl back in her crib.

"She's just hungry hey whatever keeps her quite you know." He said.

"Hey, be nice we love her." She cooed as she ran her finger down her face.

"Of course we do," He said. "She's beautiful just like her mother."

"I just hope she doesn't have her father's brains." A new voice said.

Jayden and Ally looked over at the window to see Batman and Batgirl climbing in.

"Huh, I thought I had that window locked." Jayden huffed.

"Please, it's me." Batman scoffed as Batgirl tiptoed over to the crib to get a look at the baby.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Batgirl squealed as quietly as she could.

"Hey, if you're gonna be near her take your masks off, I don't want her to have nightmares," He said as Sarina took her mask off. "And we're still waiting for those presents grandpa."

Bruce grumbled at that comment as he walked up to the crib.

"I put enough money in her savings so she can go to any college she wants when she comes to age." He said.

"Thanks Bruce." Ally said.

"Oh, that is such a cheap rich guy gift," Jayden scoffed. "That'll come in handy in about twenty years."

Bruce chuckled as he pulled out a teddy bear from behind his back. The baby giggled as Bruce set the teddy bear in her small hands.

"Thanks again Bruce." Ally said.

"You didn't steal that from Bane or from drug peddlers did you?" Jayden asked.

"No, we got it from a toy store jerk." Sarina snapped as she went back to rocking the baby.

Jayden shook his head as he walked over to Bruce.

"So, how are things back at Gotham?" Jayden asked.

"Same as always." Bruce grumbled. "What about you how's fatherhood treating you?"

"It's great, I'm just glad I got these two away from Gotham." Jayden said. "I promised her a happy life and that's what I'm gonna give her."

"That's a bit bleak Gotham is our home after all." Bruce said.

"Yeah but it's not a great home," He grumbled. "I that town is cursed I wasn't gonna let any of my enemies lay a finger on Ally or Shauna."

"You finally picked a name?"

"Yeah, we decided on it last night." Jayden said. "We want to protect her from the bad influence of the villains and heroes. No offense."

"None taken, so you don't miss being Shadow?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but I gave it up for them." He said. "There will come a time where even you will have to hang up the cape and batarangs. I locked up my sword and everything having to do with Shadow and so did Ally. We're just Jayden and Ally Wayne two rich parents with a new born girl."

The two remained in silence as they watched Sarina and Ally cradling the baby. Bruce smiled at the three as he looked at Jayden.

"I'm really proud of you Jayden," Bruce said. "I know you and I don't have anything close to a relationship but I am proud that you gave up being Shadow."

"Oh I'm not done being Shadow," He chuckled. "I'm just keeping low until Shauna is old enough to take care of herself. I still got a good amount of years ahead of me before I give up being Shadow."

"Jayden, you're not gonna live forever you need to just live your life." Bruce said concerned for his son.

"You know when I was under Jarvis's spell I saw a vision in which you were old and alone." Jayden said. "You tried to remain Batman as long as you could but your body couldn't handle the stress anymore and you eventually gave up being Batman." Jayden's face then started to drop. "You were all alone with no one around. No wife, no son and no friends it was pathetic."

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked confused at the point Jayden was trying to make.

"Don't waste your life like this, find someone and settle down. You spent half of your life alone don't waste the rest of it sitting alone in the darkness of your cave."

Bruce smirked as he walked over to Sarina and Ally.

"May I?" He asked. Ally nodded as she placed Shauna in his hands. He cradled the baby girl and looked at her adorable face. She looked right at him and let out a soft giggle as she stared up at her grandfather with her blue and green eyes.

"She has your eyes Jayden." Bruce said.

"Yeah." He said as he sat next to Ally and kissed her.

(Twenty years later)

An elderly man stood in front of his fire place as he gripped his cane tightly. Getting old wasn't easy especially when your job requires you to be young.

"Bruce, are you okay?" A voice asked.

Bruce turned around and saw his wife Selina standing at the doorway wearing her black bath robe. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Yes dear, just thinking about the old days and what Jayden had told me." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"We did what we could Bruce," Selina said. "No one said getting old would be easy. Especially for people like us. I used to be drop dead gorgeous master thief and you used to be an unstoppable vigilante. Now I'm just an old hag with a grumpy old husband." She joked.

"Hey, I can still knock a few heads in and you will always be that terrible feline I fell in love with." He said which made her grin. "But, like I said Jayden was right. Getting old is rough but as long as I have someone like you with me I won't have to hate getting old."

Selina laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Bruce did the same as a light shined up into the sky. His eyes weren't bad enough to see that it was the bat signal. Back then he would have been in his suit in a minute but now all he can do is wait for the new Batman to handle things from now on.

"Now all we can do is wait for the new Batman and Catwoman to handle things." Selina said.

Bruce nodded when he thought back to what had Selina just said.

"New Catwoman?" He asked causing Selina to grin.

On top of a building in the center of Gotham Jayden Wayne a full grow adult was perched on the ledge of the tallest building as he stared out into the night. He looked out into the distance and saw the abandoned Arkham Asylum building and thought back to when he was Shadow. It was so long ago when he was a young man running around trying to prove something to Batman by trying to kill someone.

The bat signal shined through the night and Jayden immediately got to his feet. In his black bat suit he pulled his mask on and was now Batman. He swore he would honor his father's name and legacy by upholding justice in this city. He fell from the balcony and flew off into the night ready to deal with whatever evil was out there.

From the distance Alexander saw her husband fly off into the night as she walked out of the shadow revealing her outfit to be a skintight black cat suit. She her hips swayed with each step and her breast were partially exposed. Just like Selina had taught her.

"Hang on baby," She said as she pulled her mask down completing her Catwoman outfit. "Batman is nothing without Catwoman."

With that she pulled out her whip and swung into the night preparing Gotham's new generation criminals for the old generation hero's.


End file.
